Eres todo lo bueno
by Vi-viane 2008
Summary: Creyendo que el mundo estaba en su contra, hasta que conoció al Guerrero Dragón. ¿Tigresa se dará una oportunidad en el amor? Aunque la adversidad seguirá siendo un obstáculo en su camino. ¿Podrá por fin ser feliz? Eso solo el tiempo lo dirá.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola este es mi primer fanfic, los personajes de Kung fu Panda no me pertecen, esperó que les guste. Dejen sus comentarios que son bien recibidas.**

** Capítulo 1:**

** Pelea por comida.**

El Gurrero Dragón, los cinco Furiosos y el maestro Shifu, estaban regresando de la ciudad de Gongmen, agotados, con hambre. Al ver que ya habían llegado Po habló:

-¡Vaya! Ya llegamos, me muero de hambre.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Po, tiene días que no comemos ni un solo bocado –exclamó Mantis.

-Igual yo –dijo Mono -. Vamos hay unas deliciosas galletas que esperan ser comidas por mi.

-Lamento mucho a ruinar esos planes, pero tienen que entrenar. Al salón. –dijo Shifu

-¡¿Qué?! –exclamaron todos, con excepción de Tigresa.

-Si van a trabajar en parejas, las cuales son: Tigresa y Po, formarán el primer equipo; Mono, Víbora el segundo; Grulla y Mantis el tercero. –dijo Shifu

-Pero no hemos comido en días –se quejó Po

-Si lo se panda, pero todavía no he dicho todo. Los que ganen comerán todo lo que quieran de la cocina, y los que no tendrán que aguantar otro día sin bocado. Y saben que un verdadero maestro resiste días sin comer y sin una sola gota de agua, mientras cumpla con su deber. ¿Entendido? –dijo el maestro Shifu.

-Vamos rápido, para comer pronto. –exclamó Po animando a sus amigos.

Ya estando en el salón de entrenamiento. Listos para ganar la cena.

-Recuerden que aquí lo importante no es trabajar individualmente, es trabajar en equipo para lograr su objetivo. –dijo el maestro Shifu - Po, Tigresa son los primeros, sus contrincantes serán Mono y Víbora. Comiencen – dijo mientras tronaba los dedos.

Al hacer esto, el combate había empezado. Primero Víbora se enrrolló en la mano de Po, haciendo que se golpeara el mismo; Mono trató de atacar a Tigresa, aunque no lo logró, Tigresa lo sujetó de la cola, lo lanzó al aire y lo pateó, haciendo que se estrellara con la tortuga de jade. Víbora se distrajo al ver esto, Po la agarró de la cabeza haciendo un nudo con su cuerpo, dejándola tirada en el suelo. A pesar de esto los dos lograron ponerse de pie. Po al ver esto dijo:

-Tigresa ataque combinado.

Tigresa saltó hacia donde estaba Po, lo sujeto de la mano le dio una vuelta y lo soltó, al hacer esto Po cayó encima de los dos, dejándolos aplastados.

-No puedo respirar –dijo Mono tratando de salir.

-Po suficiente, ponte de pie. –exclamó Shifu.

El panda se paró enseguida.

-Po Tigresa, bien hecho eso es trabajo en equipo. Aunque Po debes moverte mas rápido, si hubiese sido un combate real estarías muerto. Tigresa muy bien. –dijo Shifu – Grulla Mantis, son los siguientes contrincantes de Po y Tigresa. Ahora. –volvió a decir Shifu.

Esta vez el ataque fue mucho mas rápido, Po y Tigresa hicieron la misma táctica, así logrando vencer a Grulla y Mantis, aunque esta vez Po no cayó encima de los dos.

-Bien alumnos, los que van a comer hoy son: el Guerrero Dragón y Tigresa. –dijo Sihfu –Pueden ir a la cocina. –volvió a decir.

-Si, ¿Quién ganó? Po lo hizo… -dijo Po.

-Panda, la humildad es la verdadera marca de un héroe, no las victorias, ni las estatuas en tu honor. ¿Entendido? –preguntó Shifu.

-Si Shifu. ¿Ya puedo ir a la cocina? –preguntó Po ansioso.

-Si panda, ya pueden retirarse. –respondió Shifu.

-Genial, vamos Tigresa. –dijo el panda.

Estaban caminando dirigiéndose a la cocina, todo estaba en silencio, Tigresa había retomado su actitud fría y distante. A Po le pareció extraño ese cambio tan repentino en su amiga. Para acabar con ese silencio el panda decidió hablar:

-Primero comeré unos fideos, después pollo en salsa agridulce, sopa gondom con helado y por último las galletas de Mono.

-Espero que tengas otro plan –exclamó la maestra, mientras abría la puerta de la cocina.

-¿Por qué?... Noooooooooooooooo –dijo Po al ver que la cocina estaba vacía -. No puede ser. Con razón Shifu dijo que podíamos comer todo lo que había en la cocina… ¡Por que no hay nada! … ¿Lo es?... ¡Si lo es! Comida. –exclamó emocionado cuando notó la presencia de un dowblin. –Genial, ven acá –dijo Po mientras dirigía el dowblin a su boca, pero vio a Tigresa, se detuvo, se le quedó viendo al dowblin –Ten –dijo estirando la mano para dárselo a Tigresa.

-No gracias Po, es tuyo. –dijo Tigresa.

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2 El dowblin de la derrota

**Hola de nuevo, aquí está el segundo capítulo.**

**Capítulo 2:**

**El dowblin de la derrota.**

En la cocina:

-No gracias Po, es tuyo. –dijo Tigresa.

-Sí, pero yo quiero dártelo, yo ya comí con papá. –contestó Po.

-Supongo que ya hablaste con el.

-Si ya lo hice. Y comete el dowblin, recibiste un cañonazo, necesitas comer.

-Es tuyo, comételo Tigresa con la seriedad de antes.

-¿Y porque te comportas así?

-¿Cómo?

-Que te comportas fría y distante conmigo y los demás, ya se es raro en mí, no en ti, en ti es un comportamiento normal. O sea, como cuando llegue al Palacio de Jade.

-No.

-¿Te lo vas a comer?

-No -. contestó Tigresa.

-Mira, tengo una idea. Peleemos, dejare el dowblin en la mesa, cada uno estará en un extremo de la cocina, uno de nosotros agarrará el dowblin y hará que el contrincante se coma "el dowblin de la derrota". ¿De acuerdo? O, si no aceptas deberás comerlo –dijo Po.

-Eso es absurdo. No aceptare. –exclamó Tigresa.

-Solo tienes dos opciones.

-De acuerdo. –dijo Tigresa un poco convencida de lo que iba a hacer.

Se acomodaron en un extremo, como dijo Po, el dowblin en la mesa.

-¿Lista? -preguntó Po.

-No tanto -. contestó Tigresa.

-Ese es el espíritu... Lista...Ya.

Los dos se aproximaron al dowblin, y como era de esperarse Tigresa lo tomó primero, saltó para esquivar a Po, se plantó frente a él y trató de meter el dowblin en su boca para que esto acabará, pero Po logró quitarse, quería que Tigresa se lo comiera. Y así empezó la pelea, lo cual ocasionó que rompieran todo lo que se encontraba en la cocina. Y por supuesto el ruido se escuchó en el salón de entrenamiento.

-Voy a ver que sucede. Ahora vuelvo, no se vayan. -dijo Shifu dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-Ya se fue, me estoy muriéndo de hambre; Grulla ve al restaurante del señor Ping por fideos. -comentó Mantis.

-¡¿Yo por que?! -preguntó Grulla.

-Porque eres el único que puede volar, puedes ir rápido, regresar igual y traer comida, por favor. -volvio a decir Mantis.

-Esta bien, vigilen si Shifu se acerca, porque si se da cuenta nos deja sin comer un mes. -contestó Grulla preparándose para irse.

Mientras tanto este Shifu se dirigía a la cocina, y cada vez que se acercaba aún, escuchaba jarrones rompiéndose, tablas quebrándose, el maestro esperaba ver todo lo malo que le podía pasar a la cocina, pero lo que vio, no lo esperaba.

-¡Tigresa! -exclamó el maestro Shifu. -¿Que están haciendo? -el maestro abrió justamente la puerta cuando Tigresa estaba encima de Po tratando de que se comiera el dowblin. Los dos se pararon inmediatamente al ver a su mestro, poniendo una actitud seria, como si nada hubiese pasado.

-Maestro lo que pasa es que... -dijo Po, que en ese instante Tigresa metió el dowblin en la boca.

-Te gane. -exclamó Tigresa.

-Tigresa Po, ¿Que está pasando? -preguntó Shifu molesto.

-Lo que sucede es que solo había un dowblin en toda la cocina, y yo le dije a Tigresa que el que perdiera se lo comeria, era un juego. -contestó Po.

-¿Como pudiste Tigresa en entrar en un juego tan ridículo? De Po no me sorprende, el es así. Pero tú eres una vergüenza -dijo Shifu furioso.

-Si, lo siento maestro, no volverá a suceder - contestó Tigresa. -Pero ¿sabe que mas soy para usted? Soy un segundo Tai Lung, que no superó las expectativas del primero.

-¡Tigresa! ¿Que haces? -preguntó Po desconcertado por la respuesta de Tigresa.

-Lo que tú me dijiste. Que expresara lo que sintiera. -dijo la maestra retirándose de la cocina. Shifu no dijo nada, estaba igual que Po.

-Lo siento Shifu, no pensé que sintiera eso. -dijo Po disculpándose con Shifu.

-No te preocupes panda. Veinte años de rechazo no se pueden expresar de otra manera. -suspiró Shifu, al sentir una briza en donde se vieron unos pétalos del durazno de la sabiduría celestial. -Mi momento ha llegado. En un momento Zhen te llamará. Voy a mi habitación. -dijo, y al igual que Tigresa se retiró.

-¿Donde estará Tigresa?... En el salón de entrenamiento, obvio -dijo Po para si mismo.

Y como Po lo pensó si estaba ahí golpeando todo, pero solo estaba ella.

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola de nuevo, regrese antes de lo pensado, me siento muy bien de que les hai****ga gustado la historia, por eso decidí escribir el siguiente capitulo en un tiempo libre que tuve. Espero que les guste y espero sus comentarios.**

* * *

** Capitulo 3:**

** Una cita arruinada. **

Y como Po lo pensaba, Tigresa estaba ahí golpeando todo lo que se encontraba, pero solo ella. Y justo en ese momento Tigresa iba a golpear al muñeco que usan para entrenar niños, el golpe tenía tanta fuerza que era capaz de destruirlo, sin embargo, Po trató de detenerla agarrando su mano, aunque Tigresa se percató de eso, no pudo parar cuando quiso detener el golpe y lanzó al Guerrero Dragón. Este Po rebotó con el muñeco y chocó contra la pared. Tigresa corrió enseguida para ver si le había pasado algo a Po. Po se levantó adolorido, al ver esto Tigresa se detuvo.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó la maestra. Po escupió un diente y sonrió.

-Vaya, otro... Si estoy bien, aunque el golpe nadie me lo quita y el diente que perdí. -contestó Po.

-Lo siento Po, no pude detenerme.

-No te preocupes... ¿Y los chicos?

-No se. Cuando llegue no había nadie, no lo había notado hasta que lo dices ahora. -dijo la maestra, y en ese momento el estomago de Po hizo un ruido extraño, aunque ya no lo era, Po tenía hambre.

-Perdón tengo hambre. -dijo Po -¿Que te parece si vamos a comer un plato de fideos? Yo invito.

-No Po. Tenemos que buscar a los demás -respondió Tigresa -Primero es la obligación que la diversión.

- Bueno realmente es alimentación

-Primero es la obligación que la alimentación, Po.

-Como se que no aceptaras, que te parece si vamos a buscarles, y en eso compramos fideos y los comemos en el restaurante de mi papá, ¿si?

-¿Me estas invitando a salir?

-No... Si... Bueno si pero nada mas es una comida, no una cita.

-Esta bien. Pero primero lo primero, hay que encontrarlos.

-Tigresa en el camino los vamos buscando, llegamos comemos y ya que acabamos volvemos con la búsqueda.

-De acuerdo. -exclamó Tigresa -Vamos.

Po sonrió, y los dos se fueron al pueblo a comer unos fideos. Ya estando abajo, como siempre a Po lo agotó bajar las escaleras; esperaron cinco minutos, hasta que Po pudo reponerse; y continuaron.

Ya estaban a punto de llegar a "el Guerrero Dragón fideos y tofu", y Po habló:

-Tigresa... note algo en Gongmen que aclaró mis... -dijo Po -¿Tigresa? - preguntó al ver que Tigresa estaba peleando con diez cocodrilos bandidos, los cuales acabó de pelear con ellos en cinco segundos después de que Po la vio. -¡Increíble! Poco mas de cinco segundos para acabar con diez cocodrilos.

-Me faltó velocidad al atacar -contestó Tigresa.

-¿En serio? Eso fue bárbaro, posiblemente de las cosas mas bárbaras que he visto, es como la quinta. Por que la primera fue cuando recibiste el cañonazo en la ciudad de Gongmen.

-Tu también lo recibiste.

-Si, pero yo con un bong, eso evitó que muriera. Y tu sin nada, se ve que si vale la pena golpear árboles del Palacio de Jade durante veinte años. Voy a entrenar contigo, para ser igual de bárbaro que tú.

-No aguantarías ni la mitad de lo que yo entreno Po.

-Claro que si puedo, pero, para evitar problemas, el primer día, solo entrenare la mitad.

-Si claro, para evitar. -dijo Tigresa sarcásticamente. Y Po se soltó a reír, pero se dejó de reír al ver que Tigresa se siguió de largo sin mostrar emoción alguna.

-Sigo insistiendo, ¿porque tienes la actitud de antes? -preguntó Po -Fue por...

-¿Por? - preguntó un poco molesta

-Olvídalo. - contestó Po.

Los dos siguieron caminando, Po tratando de olvidar lo que intentaba hacer, pensaba en que hubiese pasado si hubiera hablado de eso. Tigresa notó que Po se deprimió un poco, al ver esto hablo:

-Lo siento Po... ¿Que querías decirme cuando detuve a los cocodrilos? -Preguntó Tigresa.

-Nada sin importancia... Bueno... -dijo Po, que se quedó callado al ver a los chicos en el restaurante de su papá junto con la maestra Mei Ling.

-Po, ¿que haces aquí? -preguntó Mono.

-Mas bien yo debería preguntar eso. -contestó Po.

-No nos has dicho que haces aquí. -dijo Mantis.

-Es que... nosotros... -dijo Po dudoso.

-Venimos a buscarlos, notamos que no se encontraban en el salón de entrenamiento. Y veníamos a preguntarle al Señor Ping si no los había visto. -contestó Tigresa -¿Por que se fueron? Shifu dijo que se quedaran ahí.

-Tigresa. Es que teníamos hambre, no habíamos comido en días, semanas. Primero solo fue Grulla, pero regresó con Mei Ling, y ella nos invitó a comer y aquí estamos. -contestó Mantis.

-Desobedecieron a Shifu. -dijo Tigresa.

-No te preocupes Tigresa, cuando lleguemos yo le explicare a Shifu que pasó. Además, por eso vine, para hablar con Shifu, y para invitarlos a mi boda -contestó Mei Ling.

-¡¿Que?! -exclamó Grulla.

-Si por eso vine para hablar con el maestro Shifu sobre mi retiro como maestra. Ya saben por la ley que aplicaron, sobre que un maestro no debe tener familia, por su seguridad. -volvió a decir Mei Ling.

-¡Po! Ojalá todos los días fueran así, venir dos veces en el mismo día. Además se te olvidó esto y tus figuras de acción. -exclamó el Señor Ping, entregándole a Po su muñeco que encontró en la aldea de donde viene.

-Pa, yo no he visto esas cosas en mi vida. -dijo Po mientras se quejaba.

-Si Po nunca las has visto. Que bueno que veníste, ten ahora sí te guarde tofú apestoso. -dijo el Señor Ping, dandole el tofú y un abrazo.

-Adiós pa.

-Adiós hijo.

Al acabar de despedirse, los siete maestros se fueron hacia el Palacio de Jade.

**Continuara...**


	4. Chapter 4 Un día de entrenamiento

**Hola aquí otro capitulo, ya casi se acerca lo bárbaro de esta historia, y Shifu no va a impedirlo DannyNk, ¿por que? Sigue leyendo la historia. Como siempre espero sus comentarios.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4:**

**Un día de entrenamiento.**

Estaban los siete maestros de camino al Palacio de Jade. Cada uno con algo en que pensar, estaban en silencio. Hasta que por fin Mei Ling habló:

-Es un verdadero honor conocer al Guerrero Dragón.

-Si. A mi también me da gusto conocer a quién Grulla no deja mencionar. -contestó Po.

-¿En serio? ¿Grulla siempre habla de mi? -preguntó ella.

-Si, siempre. -exclamó Víbora sonando un poco celosa.

-Eso no es cierto chicos. -dijo Grulla defendiéndose.

-Si, ya dejen a Grulla. Hay cosas mucho mes importantes. Por ejemplo, tengo hambre. -dijo Po agarrando su panza.

-Ten amigo. -dijo Mono dándole a Po una sopa de fideos. -Era para Mantis y para mi, pero tu la necesitas mas que yo.

-No realmente, yo no soy el que la necesita, realmente es Tigresa ella recibió un cañonazo. -dijo Po entregando la sopa a Tigresa. Ella al principio se negó, pero sabía que Po seguiría insistiendo, y termino por aceptar, pero no se la comió.

-Gracias Po, aunque no era necesario. -dijo ella.

-Y ya dinos, ¿con quién te casas? -preguntó Víbora dirigiéndose a Mei Ling y a Grulla al mismo tiempo. Grulla notó eso, y se le quedo viendo.

-No lo conocen. Ni tu Grulla. Llegó siete años después de que te fuiste al Palacio de Jade, su nombre es Guanfu, era nuevo en esto del Kung fu. Y el resto para que se los digo. -contestó Mei Ling.

-Si, ya sabemos o lo suponemos. -rió Mantis, para hacer molestar a Grulla, y lo consiguió.

Y con las palabras de Mantis volvió el silencio de nuevo, hasta que llegaron al Palacio de Jade.

-Maestro Po, que bueno que que los encuentro el maestro Shifu... -exclamó Zeng.

-Nos estaba buscando, ¡no, estamos muertos! -dijo Mono.

-No, esta buscando algo como loco, y no se que es, ¿donde estaban?... Así también me mandó a buscarte, para que entrenen sobre el momento adecuado para atacar. -comentó Zeng.

-Cierto. Shifu dijo que me llamaría, que estaría en su cuarto. -dijo Po.

-Si ha estado buscando ahí, yo digo que por eso na ha notado su ausencia... -exclamó Zeng -Me da gusto verla maestra Mei Ling.

-Igualmente Zeng. -contestó Mei Ling.

-Bueno ahora vuelvo, tengo que ver a Shifu. -dijo Po mientras se iba.

Po estaba cerca de la habitación de Shifu, y cada vez que se acercaba escuchaba: ¿Donde esta?¿Donde puede estar? Po no entendía nada de lo que sucedía o lo que estaba buscando. Hasta que escuchó algo, al asomarse en un pequeño espacio que había dejado la puerta:

-¿Donde esta? -se preguntaba Shifu -Después de cuarenta años, ¿donde deje tu carta Qizi?

-¿Qizi?...¿Quién es Qizi? -susurró Po.

-¡Panda!... ¿Tú que haces aquí? -preguntó Shifu furioso.

-Dijo Zen que me buscaba maestro... ¿Quién es Qizi? -preguntó Po.

-¡Eso no te incumbe! -gritó - Vamos a entrenar -dijo un poco mas relajado.

-Maestro Shifu.

-¡¿Que!?

-La maestra Mei Ling esta aquí, dijo que viene a retirarse como maestra.

-¿Quiere tener una familia? ¿No?

-No, no se equivoca. Le tengo una pregunta Shifu, ¿por que un maestro no puede tener familia?

-Por su seguridad panda, por su seguridad. Y además, estamos comprometidos con el Kung fu, sobre todas las cosas, primero es el Kung fu.

-Entendido. ¿Otra vez vamos a ver el momento adecuado para atacar?

-Correcto panda, tienes que concluir con esta lección, pero si ya lograste la paz interior, puedes hacer cualquier cosa que te que todo es posible con paz interior.

-Esta bien. -dijo Po, dirigiéndose junto con Shifu al salón de entrenamiento. Ya que llegaron Shifu habló:

-Volviendo con la lección. Comencemos panda. -dijo Shifu.

-¡Genial! Estoy muy listo. -contestó Po

-Como ya te mencione, hoy te entrenarás en el arte de atacar, todos los grandes maestros de Kung fu saben que la fuerza de la tormenta no esta solo en el viento y el agua, es la combinación, la unión lo que hace de la tormenta tan abrumadora.

-¿O sea que?

-Que tienes que esperar para saber el momento adecuado para atacar, aquí tienes un viejo amigo que te ayudará con esta lección... ¿Donde esta?... Ahí esta. ¿Que hace ahí? Estaba aquí hace un momento -dijo Shifu refiriéndose al muñeco, se acercó y vio algo que levanto -¿Que es esto? -preguntó Shifu, e inmediatamente lo soltó al ver que era un diente.

-Es un diente maestro.

-Continuando, aquí esta. -dijo Shifu. Po dio un golpe al muñeco que este se le regresó. -¡Concéntrate panda!

Pero por mas que Po lo intentara el golpe siempre se le regresaba, y hubiese seguido, hasta que el maestro Shifu ya harto de ver los intentos fallidos del panda, llamó a Zen:

-¡Zeng! -dijo el maestro.

-¿Si maestro Shifu? -contestó Zeng.

-Trae a los cinco.

-Enseguida.

-¿Por que a los cinco? -preguntó el Guerrero Dragón.

-Por que ellos te van ayudar Po, si no puedes con el muñeco que es un oponente inmóvil. Podrás con uno móvil. -contestó Shifu.

-Aquí están maestro Shifu -dijo Zeng refiriéndose a los Cinco Furiosos.

-Gracias Zeng -respondió Shifu -Panda tu oponente será Mono, el es el más veloz de los cinco, vamos a ver si puedes. Ahora comiencen.

Po logró desviar los golpes de Mono, esto no duró mucho, por que Po vio que Mono en un momento se descuido y le dio un golpe a los nervios, que dejo a Mono tirado en el suelo.

-Bien panda. Tú siguiente oponente será la sutileza, me refiero a Víbora.

-Si maestro Shifu. -dijo Víbora. Y al igual que Mono, la derrotó; también con la precisión de Mantis, la defensa de Grulla. ¿Pero podría contra la fuerza de Tigresa? Era el momento en que Po probaría el arte de atacar en Tigresa.

El entrenamiento empezó. Po al principio se quedó quieto, pero después dio su primer asalto, que Tigresa obviamente logró desviar. Tigresa no se quedó atrás y contraataco, aunque Po no tuvo la fortuna de desviar el golpe, pero este no era el golpe definitivo, entre el ataque de Tigresa, Po logró conseguir darle un golpe a Tigresa, lo cual hizo que se distrajera, y si esta ves fue el golpe definitivo. El enfrentamiento no duró mucho, aunque la maestra Tigresa fue la ganadora.

-Bien Tigresa, aunque ese no era el momento adecuado para atacar. Fue demasiado pronto. -comentó Shifu.

-Por favor Shifu, lo hizo bárbaro. Me agarró distraído. -dijo Po.

-Panda tú siempre estas distraído. -contestó Shifu.

-Si tiene razón fue demasiado pronto. -comentó Tigresa. -Me retiró maestro.

-Shifu debería de hablar con ella. -exclamó Po.

-No Po, uno no puede estar enojado toda su vida. -contestó.

-Bueno, si no va Shifu yo voy sin ningún inconveniente. -dijo Po siguiendo a Tigresa.

-Panda espera.

-¿Si?

-Hablare con ella, pero después. ¿Entendido?

-Si Shifu, pero de todas maneras iré con ella. -dijo Po ahora si retirándose.

-¿Alguien podría decirme que esta pasando? -preguntó Mantis.

-Demasiado entrenamiento por hoy. -dijo Shifu - Espero poder hablar con ella. -susurro -¿Donde esta Mei Ling?

-Se quedó en el Palacio de Jade hablando con Zeng después de que regresó maestro. -contestó Grulla.

-Esta bien gracias. -dijo ya retirándose Shifu.

Mientras tanto Po estaba buscando a Tigresa, y en su camino encontró una hermosa flor de loto que arrancó, la traía cuidadosamente, hasta que se encontró con Mei Ling.

-¿Que haces con esa flor Po? -preguntó Mei Ling.

-No, nada me gusto la flor y decidí plantarla. -contestó Po.

-Po voltea. Hay miles de esas flores, bueno no tan hermosa como esa. ¿Que esperas? Plántala.

-Si ahora lo hago. dijo Po mientras hacía un oyó y plantaba la flor. -Ya esta. ¿No estabas con Zeng?

-Lo estaba, tuvo que ir al Valle por algo.

-¿No has visto a Tigresa?

-Si acaba de pasar. Nos vemos Guerrero Dragón.

-Dime Po.

-Esta bien Po. -dijo Mei Ling apartándose.

Po se quedó un momento ahí, pensando, y después empezó a buscar a Tigresa. Que ya sabía donde estaba, al atardecer, en un día sin problemas. Estaba entrenando. Y justo en ese momento empezó a escuchar golpes y troncos rompiéndose. Era obvio, era Tigresa.

El Guerrero Dragón siguió el ruido, y claro encontró a su amiga.

-Aquí estas. -exclamó Po.

-¿Que haces aquí? -preguntó Tigresa.

-Dije que vendría a entrenar.

-No creí que lo dijeras en serio.

-Pues si lo dije en serio, ¿con que comenzamos?

-Esta bien. ¿Que puedes hacer que no te lastime?... Ya. -dijo Tigresa mientras levantaba una delgada piedra. -Vamos a entrenar con el equilibrio.

-Fácil, equilibrio -rió Po -Eso fue complicado, ahora ya no. ¿Y la piedra?

-Es para el equilibrio te subirás en ella y ahí te quedarás. Fácil, ¿no?

-Si muy fácil, para ti... Este Shifu quiere hablar contigo.

-Que extraño, el maestro Shifu sabe que entrenó a estas horas.

-Entonces sigamos.

-Inténtalo. -dijo la maestra.

Po lo intentó pero no pudo y cayó. Tigresa se le quedaba viendo mientras ella mantenía el equilibrio en tan delgada piedra.

-¡¿Como lo haces?! Lo haces ver fácil. -exclamó Po.

-Solo concéntrate Po. -contestó Tigresa.

-Esta bien. -se dijo Po para el mismo agarrando varias de esas piedras para que tuviera mas apoyo. Eso creía. Pues estas no resistirían justamente por lo delgadas que eran. Y lo hizo. El Guerrero Dragón al principio si tuvo el resultado deseado, pero pocos segundos después estas empezaron a desmoronarse, haciendo que tropezara y cayera justamente encima Tigresa. Frente a frente, por un momento se quedaron viendo fijamente.

-Po -dijo Tigresa con un tono distinto que Po nunca había escuchado en ella.

-¿Si? -contestó Po.

-Quítate de encima. -volvió a decir pero esta vez con la misma seriedad de siempre.

-Si yo... ya esta. -dijo Po levantándose inmediatamente.

-Demasiado entrenamiento por hoy. Para ti.

-Claro. Te veo al rato.

-Adiós. -dijo Tigresa volteándose y quedándose quieta -"¿Que pasó? Lo salve, por que el es el Guerrero Dragón. Pero, ¿por que lo abrace". -pensó la maestra.

* * *

**Continuara...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola ya volví con el capítulo mas triste por el momento (para mi), espero que al igual que capítulos anteriores, este sea de su agrado. Reitero los personajes de Kung fu Panda no me pertenecen. Comenten.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5:**

**La pérdida.**

Tigresa se quedó parada en ese momento. Estaba a punto de irse, cuando Po le dijo:

-¿No vas a ir con Shifu?

-Si. Después que... -dijo la maestra.

-¡Maestro Po, maestra Tigresa! Bandidos atacan el Valle. -exclamó Zeng alterado.

-Ahora vamos Zeng. Po ve por los demás. Voy a adelantarme. -dijo Tigresa.

-Si de inmediato Tigresa. -contestó Po corriendo en dirección al Salón de entrenamiento, mientra Tigresa se dirigía al Valle.

En ese momento el el Salón de entrenamiento estaban el resto de los Cinco Furiosos, a excepción de Grulla, conversando con Mei Ling, sobre que ella ya no era una maestra y de su prometido Guanfu.

-¡Chicos vengan rápido hay bandidos en el Valle! -gritó el Guerrero Dragón.

-Vamos. -dijo Mono.

-Voy con ustedes. -comentó Mei Ling.

-No, eres nuestra invitada quédate. -le dijo Grulla.

-Pero...

-Por favor.

-Esta bien. -dijo Mei ling de mala gana.

-Vamos. Tigresa ya esta allá abajo. -exclamó Po alterado.

Ya estaban los cinco maestros en el Valle. Po y el resto de los Cinco Furiosos vieron que Tigresa ya había capturado a quince cocodrilos.

-¿Que esperan una invitación? -preguntó Tigresa -Todavía hay mas.

Los maestros obedecieron y detuvieron a otros quince, pero esta vez no solo eran cocodrilos, también eran cerdos y rinocerontes. Los cuales llevaron a la Prisión de Chorh-Gom, para cuestionarles. Ya estando ahí comenzaron a preguntarles.

-¿Quién es su líder? -preguntó Po, tratando de sonar autoritario, pero lo único que hizo fue que los bandidos se mofaran de él.

-Ya escucharon al panda. -dijo Tigresa -Hablen.

-No diremos nada. -dijo uno de ellos.

-¿En verdad? Si hablan a penas les darán un año de confinamiento. -exclamó Po para así convencerlos.

-Si claro, ¿por qué?

-Por que ustedes no tienen cara de bandidos inteligentes. -contestó Mantis en tono de broma.

-No sabemos quién fue. -dijo el bandido.

-¿Que? -preguntó Po. -¿Entonces como robaron?

-Solo nos llegó una nota que recibimos, en donde decía que podíamos robar todo lo que quisiéramos diamantes, oro, plata, hasta inclusive los jarrones de jade que tenían oro o diamantes. Con la condición de que a ellos solo teníamos que dejarles los jarrones de jade sin nada de oro u otro material en un punto del bosque. ¿Y quién se negaría a esta oferta? Lo mas valioso no lo daban a nosotros. -contestó el bandido.

-¿Y en donde los dejaron? -preguntó Po.

-Ya les dije que en el bosque, se los dimos a un lobo que fue a dejar los jarrones, pero hechos pedazos.

-Esta bien. Como dije solo les darán un año de prisión. -dijo Po -Ya es hora de irnos.

Los maestros salieron de Chorh-Gom, decidieron que iban a buscar al lobo que se llevó los jarrones de jade. Y cuando llegaron al bosque encontraron un pedazo de jade, aunque los rastros eran de hace horas, ya estaban fuera de su alcance, pensando que fueran lobos. Después al ver que ya no podían hacer nada, fueron a ayudar a los aldeanos que sufrieron de este crimen. Ya era de noche, todo estaba oscuro.

Los maestros fueron a preguntarles a las víctimas de este robo que que había pasado. Aunque no consiguieron mucho, les decían: "Solo entraron unos bandidos se llevaron lo de valor y también rompieron los jarrones de jade que no tenían nada extra". Aunque no les fue de gran ayuda los maestros agradecían la información proporcionada.

-Esto no tiene sentido -dijo Tigresa un poco molesta. -Les dan lo mas valioso a unos bandidos, se quedan con el puro jade y ahí todavía tiene algo de valor, pero al romperlos ya casi no valen nada.

-Si Tigresa tienes razón. Esto es muy extraño. contestó Po acercándose a Tigresa para poder tranquilizarla un poco. pero ella se alejó al ver que se acercaba. Po se quedó serio por un momento. Pero ese momento no duró mucho cuando escucharon un ruido, alguien se acercaba.

Era un felino. Todos estaban volteando alrededor para poder ver quién era el que se acercaba. Se preguntaban quién era. Hasta que vieron que era alguien de la misma especie que Mei Ling, un gato montés.

-Hola. Supongo que ustedes son los Cinco Furiosos y el Guerrero Dragón. ¿Verdad? -preguntó este.

-Si. Y, ¿tu quién eres? -preguntó Po.

-Disculpen. Mi nombre es Guanfu. Soy el prometido de Mei Ling. -contestó este.

-Tu eres. -dijo Grulla en tono celoso.

-Si mucho gusto Grulla. -le respondió en un tono muy amable.

Pero eso no duró mucho, ya que Grulla le hacía preguntas sobre Mei Ling, que hicieron que Guanfu se molestará, tanto que habló para callar a Grulla.

-Haber Grulla, ¿por que estas tan molesto? ¿Acaso te molesto que Mei Ling hablara de mi por un día? Pues ahora imagínate, que durante años ella estuvo hablando de ti. Que eras su mejor amigo, el mejor estudiante de la academia. ¿Crees que no me harté de escuchar de ti todos los días? Y entérate de algo. -exclamó Guanfu encolerizado.

-¿Que? -preguntó Grulla.

-Que gracias a ti estoy con Mei Ling, y que gracias a ella tu estas aquí en el Palacio de Jade.

-¡¿Que?!

-Si como escuchaste. ¿No lo recuerdas? Que en ese día que te avisaron que te habían invitado a entrenar al Palacio de Jade con el maestro Oogway.

-Claro. ¿Pero...

-Déjame acabar. Recuerdas que ese día llamaron primero a Mei Ling. Y que peleaste con ella y le ganaste. El mensaje del Palacio de Jade decía que enviara al mejor estudiante de la academia. A lo que me refiero es que a ella le habían ofrecido ir al Palacio de Jade primero antes que a ti, pero ella dijo que no era la mejor estudiante, que eras tú. Y por eso te lo ofrecieron. No debería de estar molesto contigo ya que gracias a ti estoy con mi futura esposa.

Grulla quedó atónito ante lo que le dijo Guanfu.

-Fue un placer conocerles. -dijo Guanfu dirigiéndose al Palacio de Jade. Grulla quiso seguirlo pero Mono lo detuvo agarrándolo de un ala.

-Espera, no creo sea lo mas conveniente que vayan juntos. -sugirió Mono en voz baja.

-Tiene razón, Grulla que te parece si vamos por unos dulces y después vamos al Palacio de Jade. -dijo Po tratando de animarlo.

-Acepto. Vamos. -contestó Grulla.

Pasaron cinco minutos en lo que iban por dulces, cada uno con un dulce, a excepción de Tigresa. Ya dirigiéndose al Palacio de Jade, todo iba normal. Hasta que ya llegando, en las puertas del Palacio de Jade estaba alguien tirado en el suelo, muerto. Era Guanfu.

-¡¿Qué pasó?! -exclamó Po. Mono lo volteó y vio que le habían disparado en el abdomen con un dardo, un dardo de jade hecho de fragmentos de ese material.

-¡Mei Ling! -gritó Grulla preocupado.

Los maestros dejaron a Guanfu en donde estaba. Entraron al Salón de Entrenamiento. Y si, ahí estaba Mei Ling, pero al igual que Guanfu estaba muerta.

-¡No! -exclamó Grulla con dolor acercándose a ella, la tomó entre sus alas y la abrazó; al hacer eso notó que también fue atacada por uno de los dardos con el que mataron a Guanfu. -Tú también.

-¡¿Shifu?! -exclamó Po mientras corría junto con Tigresa, Mono y Mantis.

Los maestros entraron primero a la habitación. Ahí estaba tirado, a excepción de que el seguía con vida.

-¡Maestro! -dijo Po.

-Panda y ustedes escuchen. El próximo maestro del Palacio de Jade... -dijo Shifu.

-¿El próximo? -preguntó Po preocupado.

-Cállate y déjame hablar. El próximo maestro del Palacio de Jade es el que resuelva esto y encuentre lo que falta... -respiró el maestro con dificultad -Y Tigresa lo siento, por todo, no me di cuenta en lo que te estaba transformando y nunca pude decirte que desde el principio estaba orgulloso de ti. -dijo agarrando la mano de Tigresa. -Espero que puedas perdonarme.

-No hay nada que perdonar maestro. -dijo Tigresa seria como siempre.

-Gracias hija. -suspiró Shifu, que en ese mismo momento unos pétalos del durazno de la sabiduría celestial se lo llevaron y desapareció. Ese viento tiró unos papeles que estaban ahí. Todos aún sorprendidos por lo que había pasado, Po decidió levantar los papeles.

-Miren es Shifu y alguien mas, se ve extraño, bueno yo diría que feliz. -dijo Po.

-¡Po! -le riñó Tigresa.

-Lo siento... ¿Qué es esto? Es una carta de la Jianhu de maestros, ahora consejo de maestros. -comentó Po.

-Eso ya lo sabemos Po. -dijo Mantis.

-Que curioso, recibió una de carta de cuando aplicaron la ley de que ningún maestro debía tener familia... -exclamó Po. -Esperen esa carta solo las recibieron los maestros que... ¡¿Shifu tiene familia?!

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Bueno eso es todo por el momento. Adiós.**


	6. Chapter 6 Pasados ocultos parte 1

**Saludos ya estoy de regresó con un nuevo capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado. Y actualizaré la historia cada tres o cuatro semanas, para ya tener un orden. Como siempre espero sus comentarios. Solo les digo que en este capítulo se hablará sobre el pasado de Shifu. Y que aquí empezare a poner cosas de la serie, si no concuerdan algunas cosas es para que tuviera coherencia con la historia.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

**Pasados ocultos parte 1.**

**-**¡¿Que?! -exclamaron todos los que se encontraban ahí.

-Eso es imposible. -dijo Mantis.

-Lo se. Pero miren aquí esta la carta con el nombre de Shifu. -contestó Po.

-A ver. -dijo Mono mientras le arrebataba la carta y la leía. -Si tiene razón la carta es de Shifu y miren aquí dice que una tal Qizi recibiría la noticia de que Shifu... ¿había muerto?

-Esperen... ¿Qizi? -interrumpió Po. -Cuando Zeng dijo que me llamaba Shifu lo oí hablar de ella y le pregunté quién era. Se enojó y me gritó, dijo que eso no me importaba. Estaba buscando una carta. -añadió Po y observó que Tigresa se sorprendió, como si hubiese escuchado de ella.

-Fíjense en sus cosas para saber. -sugirió Mantis.

-No, no deben. -dijo Tigresa. Po notó que le afectó lo que pasó, aunque no lo expresara.

-Tiene razón son sus cosas... Miren su diario. -dijo Po agarrándolo -Vaya tiene tiempo aquí.

-Vamos léelo, ¿que dice? -preguntó Mono.

-Esta bien lo que digan. -dijo Po, abrió el libro y cayó algo de ahí, pero nadie se percató de eso. Solo Tigresa, ya que ella no estaba distraída por saber, y lo recogió.

Po iba a empezar a leer el diario, cuando llegaron Víbora y Grulla.

-Fue mi culpa. Yo le dije que se quedara. -habló Grulla.

-No, no lo es. Amigos díganle algo. -dijo Víbora.

-Víbora tiene razón. No lo es. Tú le dijiste que se quedara por que creías que iba a estar bien, nunca vas a imaginar que la iban a matar. -contestó Mono.

-¿Y el maestro Shifu? -preguntó Víbora.

-Es...Esta... -dijo Po nervioso y deprimido.

-Muerto. El maestro Shifu esta muerto. -contestó Tigresa. Los dos se quedaron atónitos.

-¡¿Cómo pasó?! -preguntó Víbora.

-Al igual que Guanfu y Mei Ling, un dardo de jade. -respondió Po.

-Y ahora resulta que tenía familia. Y aquí esta su diario. -dijo Mantis.

-¿En serio? ¿Que esperan? Léanlo. -contestó Víbora.

-Bueno, ya voy a empezar. -dijo Po.

Todos estaban atentos, hasta Tigresa. Y el diario decía.

* * *

Tenía veintisiete años cuando todo empezó con esa ley, y cuando la conocí, aunque se que ya no era tan joven.

Esto inició con un mensaje del emperador Huangdí, solicitaba mi presencia lo mas pronto posible en su palacio de la provincia Changshá.

Cuando llegue me dijo la razón por la que me había llamado:

-¡Maestro Shifu! Que bueno que ya llegó. -me dijo el emperador.

-Saludos emperador Huangdí. ¿Por qué me llamo? -le pregunté.

-Ya se que hay posibilidades de que el maestro Oogway ya sepa lo que tengo planeado. Es un regalo, por todo lo que ha hecho por China. Ni todos los emperadores juntos habríamos hecho ni la mitad de lo que ha hecho Oogway. Continuando, el presente que le quiero obsequiar es un jarrón. -el notó que yo me quedé extrañado, me preguntaba, ¿un jarrón? ¿Para qué? Y se calló por un momento. -A lo que yo me refiero es que no va a ser un jarrón ordinario. Este es un enorme jarrón de jade, pero no es solo eso; también tendrá toda la historia de China, desde el principio hasta la actualidad. -continuó -Además de jade, tendrá oro, diamantes, platino. Pero lo mas valioso... Sígueme.

El emperador me llevó a una bodega donde había mucha seguridad, pasaron quince minutos hasta que abrió una caja con una seguridad sorprendente, de donde sacó una flor de jade.

-Esto es lo mas valioso. -me dijo el emperador.

-¿Una flor? -pregunté.

-Pero no es cualquier flor maestro Shifu. Esta se formó naturalmente, no hay otra igual en el mundo; sin contar de que esta flor pertenece a la familia real desde que la encontraron, además de que le perteneció al primer emperador.

-¿Por que me llamo? ¿Y esa flor no esta en su cetro? -le pregunté, el miró su cetro y empezó a reírse, aunque no fue mucho.

-No esta es una copia hecha por artesanos, fíjese en los detalles de las flores y verás que la que esta en mi cetro el jade es mas reciente, nuevo. Y justamente te llamé por esta flor. Muchos creen que esta flor no existe, pero hay cazadores de tesoros que al enterarse de que esta existe, querrán robarla, o hasta la misma que hará el jarrón podría robarla. Le llame para que cuide de la flor y a la artesana, ya que corre peligro. Hoy por la noche mandare a personas de mi absoluta confianza para acompañarme a trasladar la flor junto con usted. ¿Entendido?

-Si emperador.

-Se quedará afuera para que se asegure de que no haiga nadie rondando.

-Claro. -le contesté.

Esa misma noche, como dijo el emperador le llevaron la flor de jade a la artesana. El emperador se la entregó y escuché que la amenazó con pena de muerte si algo le sucedía a la flor, sin embargo ella aceptó. Iba a entrar cuando el emperador me impidió el paso.

-Necesito que se quede aquí Shifu, a menos de que fuese muy necesario el entrar. -me dijo el emperador.

-Entendido. -le respondí.

Pasó un día, cabe decir que no pasó nada interesante hasta el segundo día en la madrugada. Entraron varios cocodrilos bandidos por el techo, y como era de esperarse buscaban la flor, estaban a punto de robarla cuando los detuve, todos se quedaron inconscientes con unas tácticas que estaba aprendiendo; pero casi también quedó inconsciente cuando de repente sentí el golpe de un gong en la cabeza, quedé aturdido, al voltear vi a una hermosa panda rojo con un gong, estaba a punto de lanzar el segundo golpe nada mas que esta vez lo detuve, pues supongo que creía que yo era el que quería robar la flor. También me percaté de que ella sabía Kung Fu. Ya que tuvimos un pequeño enfrentamiento, pero no duró mucho al ver que tenía el símbolo del emperador se detuvo.

-¿Quién eres? -preguntó.

-Maestro Shifu, me envió el emperador a cuidarla. -respondí.

-Mas bien para vigilarme. Mi nombre es Qizi. Soy la artesana.

-¿Es usted?

-Si, ¿por qué?

-No, por nada, solamente imaginaba a una persona anciana, alguien con mas experiencia.

-Pues ya vio que no. Disculpe, ¿quién es usted? Además del maestro que envió el emperador para vigilarme.

-Soy Shifu, maestro Shifu. Miembro de los Cinco Furiosos.

-Mucho gusto maestro.

-Dígame Shifu. Tengo que irme a vigilar. ¿Esta bien usted y la flor?

-Lo estoy. Y esa no es la original, fíjese en los detalles de la flor y el jade.

-Bien, me retiró. -dije mientras salía de la casa de ella.

Cuando la ví sentí algo que nunca había sentido. Era hermosa.

Al amanecer, ella trajo una charola con té verde y dos plato de fideos.

-Le traje algo de comer Shifu. -dijo ella.

-Gracias Qizi. -dije tomando un plato y una taza de té -¿Como alguien como usted fue elegida para esto? -pregunté sin pensarlo.

-No lo se, solo por que soy la mejor artesana de la provincia y de toda China. A mis veintiseis años soy reconocida en cualquier provincia de China. -me contestó muy orgullosa.

-Sin ofender yo no sabía de usted.

-Obvio es maestro, ustedes solo se interesan en el Kung Fu.

-No es cierto, el maestro Oogway lo pudo haber creado, pero a el lo único que le interesa es que haiga paz. Y también los duraznos, aunque eso lo desconozco. ¿Y sobre usted? ¿Es que como alguien como usted esta aquí sola?

-No estaba sola, mi abuelo murió hace seis años, mi abuela cuatro años antes y a mi madre ni siquiera la conocí. Murió. Mis abuelos me criaron desde que tengo memoria, ellos eran artesanos por eso tengo esos conocimientos, me enseñaron el oficio cuando tenía cuatro años. ¿Y sobre ti? -me preguntó.

-Sobre mi... Ya se lo dije. Soy maestro de Kung Fu. No tengo mucho que contar.

-Yo me refiero a su familia.

-Sobre mi familia, no hay mucho. No conocí a mi madre. Mi padre vendía talismanes falsos, cuando vivía con el no era en un lugar fijo, ibamos de aldea en aldea. Y un día me dejo en las puertas del Palacio de Jade, dijo que volvería en cinco minutos pero no fue después de años; y no fue por mí vino para vender una espada. El maestro Oogway cuando me vio ahí me ofreció entrar. Acepté. Le conté lo que pasó y ofreció que me quedara hasta que volviera, pero como no volvió empece a entrenarme en el arte del Kung Fu. Era el único estudiante en ese entonces en el Palacio de Jade. Unos meses después llegó un jabalí llamado Taotie que no tenía nada de habilidades para esto y empezó a crear máquinas mecánicas para superar al Kung Fu y se fue del Palacio. Pocos años después llegó una búho que estaba sola, su madre desapareció y su padre la abandonó, su nombre es Fenghuang. Tenía habilidades que Oogay perfeccionó. Luego llegaron los demás, Hu es un elefante; Jí una leopardo y por último Gongji un gallo. Cuando llegó el, Oogway formó a el nuevo grupo de Los Cinco Furiosos. Todo iba bien, había paz y armonía entre nosotros. Yo con los que me llevaba mejor era con Jí y Fenghuang. Pero eso cambio cuando Oogway nombró a Fenguang como la mas poderosa de esta generación, haciendo que tratara de quedarse con el Palacio de Jade, sin embargo huyó a las montañas del Norte. Desde ahí empezamos a separarnos. Jí renunció para dedicarse a su familia. Hu se fue por el papeleo. Y Gongji decidió ser un maestro sin responsabilidades. Ahora nuevamente solo estamos Oogway y yo.

-Lo bueno es que no tenía mucho que contar.

-¿No tiene un jarrón que hacer? -pregunté, ya que me sentí mal o no se como por decirle mi vida. Apenas la conocía.

-Tiene razón. -respondió de malas dirigiéndose a su taller.

Después de eso no volví a hablar con ella hasta después de un día. Decidí entrar a su taller y cuando entré vi un enorme y hermoso jarrón con la mayoría de la historia de China, todo estaba, desde el primer emperador hasta la llegada de Oogway.

-Todavía falta. -me dijo ella al verme ahí observando el jarrón.

-Es hermoso. -contesté. -¿Cuanto tiempo tiene para acabarlo?

-Cuatro semanas.

-Es demasiado.

-¿Alguna otra cosa Shifu?

-No Qizi. ¿Y la flor?

-Aquí esta. -dijo mientras sacaba de su morral la flor.

-Entonces me voy.

-Espere, quédate.

-¿Por qué?

-Pueden atacar la flor. Y allá fuera te puede pasar algo.

-Lo haré. -dije sonriendo.

Estuve ese rato con ella hablando. De cosas que ni siquiera recuerdo que.

Y así pasaron las semanas. Conocí todo de ella y ella todo de mí. Las cosas estaban tranquilas, hasta un día antes de que ella tenía que entregar el jarrón. En la noche llegaron unos bandidos, que atacaron a Qizi.

-Danos la flor. -dijo uno de ellos amenazando a Qizi. Yo deje inconscientes a varios, sin embargo no pude ayudar a Qizi, y se llevaron la flor. Pero hubo algo que noté, uno de ellos tenía un emblema del emperador.

-¿Estas bien Qizi? -pregunté preocupado.

-Lo estoy. ¿Por qué no salvaste la flor? ¿No por eso estas aquí. -me respondió.

-Si pero te estaban amenazando a ti. Corrías peligro.

-¿Preferiste salvarme a mí?

-Claro, solo era una flor.

-¡La flor! Se la llevaron. Mañana tengo que entregar el jarrón. Me pasare el resto de mi vida en prisión o moriré.

-No te preocupes se donde conseguirla. Vi que uno de ellos tenía el emblema del emperador. Era un cerdo el mismo que se llevó la flor. Tengo que ir por ella.

-No vayas es peligroso.

-Vuelvo al amanecer. El emperador vendrá por el al atardecer. -dije preparándome para irme.

-Shifu solo te digo algo. Cuídate.

-Lo haré.

Salí de ahí buscando a ese cerdo, primero supongo que estaría en el Palacio del emperador, pero no tenía que dejar que me viera el emperador. Pasaron horas, hasta que salió al amanecer. Tenía poco tiempo ya, además me preocupaba que le había prometido volver al amanecer. Lo seguí hasta un lugar recóndito a las afueras de la provincia. Entré y vi que ahí estaba la flor, fue fácil de conseguir solo había unos cuantos custodiando la flor, los cuales fue sencillo quitarlos del camino; la agarré con tanta facilidad que ni el cerdo se dio cuenta de lo que le había sucedido.

Regresé a el taller de Qizi. Noté que estaba preocupada, lo supe al ver su expresión al verme.

-No volviste al amanecer. -dijo ella mientras me abrazaba.

-Lo se pero tenía que recuperar esto. -respondí sacando la flor.

-La tragiste.

-Te dije que la traería.

-¿Estas bien?

-Lo estoy.

-Que bueno que estas bien, estaba preocupada Shifu.

-Se ve. Y yo igual, por que si no la conseguía te iba a pasar algo malo... Te amo Qizi.

-Y yo a ti. -me dijo. Hice que me dejara de abrazar y la besé. -Tengo que acabarlo. -añadió al separarse.

-Cierto. Acaba.

Llegó el atardecer junto con el emperador y Oogway.

-Maestro este es un presente para usted. -dijo el emperador.

-No era necesario Huangdi. Aunque reconozco que es un jarrón hermoso en especial los árboles de duraznos que están de detalles. -respondió Oogway. -¿Quién es el que hizo tan maravilloso jarrón?

-Yo fui maestro. -dijo Qizi.

-Muy bien. Noté que pusiste la flor en la parte en la que llegó a China, al Valle de la Paz. ¿Por qué? -volvió a decir Oogway.

-La puse ahí, por qué, cuando llegó maestro floreció la paz en China. Floreció China.

-Tiene razón. Usted cambió a China. Por eso este obsequio. -intervino el emperador.

-Eso no es cierto Llegar a China me dio la paz que necesitaba... Shifu. Ahora que estoy aquí he notado que no hay un maestro que cuide esta provincia. Te voy a pedir que te quedes por un tiempo esta provincia hasta que asigne un maestro. -me dijo Oogway.

Cuando dijo eso sentí una gran alegría, que tuve que ocultar, me iba a quedar en Changshá con ella.

-Acepto maestro. -dije.

Ya que los dos se fueron, y que estaba solo con ella. Ella sonrió y me abrazó.

Para ser mas breve un año después me casé con ella y recibí la mejor noticia de toda mi vida. Iba a ser padre. Lastima que esa ley apareció para cambiarlo todo. Una noche estaba en los límites de la provincia vigilando llegó Oogway.

-Maestro. No sabe que feliz estoy... -dije

-Espera. Es una emergencia Shifu, solo tardaras unas semanas. Aquí te espero. -contestó Oogway.

-Claro maestro. En seguida.

Llegue diciendo que tenía que irme, que era una emergencia.

-Se que es tu trabajo, solo te digo que te cuides. -me dijo un poco deprimida Qizi.

-Solo son unas semanas, no pasará nada. Y tu también cuídate. Cuídense los dos. -le dije y la abrace. -Volveré pronto.

Salí y me dirigí a donde estaba Oogway.

-Ya maestro. -contesté.

-Vamos. -dijo.

Esto me extraño ya que solo fuimos a una aldea cercana a Changsá. Aunque solo fueron unos cuantos bandidos que no tardamos ni una hora. Después de eso noté que Oogway estaba pensativo.

-¿Sucede algo maestro? -pregunté.

-No, solamente hay una reunión en el Palacio de Jade al amanecer. -me contestó, todavía preocupado.

-¿Sobre que?

-Lo sabrás al llegar Shifu.

Al llegar estaban todos los maestros de Kung Fu de toda China, el maestro Rino se acercó a Oogway para hablar con el. Y se fueron.

-Shifu ve con los demás, tengo que aclarar cosas. Vamos Rino. -me dijo Oogway.

-Si maestro. -contesté.

La junta inició, nadie tenía ni idea de por que estabamos ahí, hasta que Rino Volador dijo la razón de la junta.

-Buenos días compañeros. Esta junta la solicité por la razón de que pido que se aplique una ley en la cual dicte que un maestro no tenga familia para su seguridad. -dijo Rino.

El desconcierto se presentó al instante todos se quedaron atónitos, entre ellos yo.

-Por favor dejenme continuar. -volvió a decir. -Algunos saben sobre la muerte de mi esposa y el intento de asesinato de mi hijo Rino. Esto paso por la razón de que soy un maestro, y no me pasó solo a mí también a otros maestros que desafortunadamente ya no están aquí. Espero que estén de acuerdo con lo que propongo. Por su seguridad. No se podrá adoptar, ya que son niños y corren peligro; a menos de que sean del lugar de entrenamiento osea que los encuentren ahí, o se ofrescan como estudiantes voluntarios.

Por increíble que pareciera mas de la mitad de los maestros estuvieron de acuerdo con que se aplicará esa ley, por supuesto que yo no estuve de acuerdo con esta. Pero había una salvación, y esta era la decisión de Oogway; si el la negaba todo seguiría igual. Y yo siento que estuvo a punto de hacerlo.

-Pero Rino es... -dijo Oogway.

-Antes de que decida. Solo recuerde maestro lo que pasó en la isla de Jialapagesi. -contestó Rino.

-Tienes razón. Estoy de acuerdo. -dijo con un suspiro lleno de dolor, como si hubiese recordado algo muy doloroso. -Los que no estén de acuerdo con esta pueden retirarse como maestros. Esto es todo. Buen día. -dijo dirigiéndose a la salida del Palacio de Jade.

Quedé perplejo por la decisión de Oogway, algo me decía que el la iba a negar. Y decidí seguirlo, hasta donde fue el Durazno de la Sabiduría Celestial.

-Maestro, ¿por qué lo hizo? Usted iba a decir que no. -reclamé.

-Shifu por su seguridad. -me contestó.

-La iba a negar, ¿Qué pasó antes en esa isla?

-Esta bien Shifu, te lo diré.

Después de que me hablara sobre eso, me quedé sorprendido, me habló de su pasado, sobre como llegó aquí; pero eso no me corresponde escribir aquí.

-Espero que ahora entiendas la razón por la que la acepté. Pero si quieres renunciar eres libre de hacerlo. -me dijo alejándose.

Yo todavía me quedé ahí pensando si irme o no. Estuve a punto de irme, pero lo que me dijo Oogway me afectó en la toma de esa decisión. Por qué esa noche soñé que regresaba a Changsá con Qizi, pero la encontraba muerta junto con mi hijo. A la mañana siguiente acepté la ley, pues si primero estaban mis responsabilidades con el Kung Fu. Oogway se tranquilizó al enterarse de mi decisión. Aunque, para que ellos estuvieran a salvo. Tenían que dar una noticia falsa de que yo había muerto, pero para que esto fuese mas convincente pasaron meses, para que ella recibiera esa noticia. Y justo en ese momento en el que Zeng padre entregara esta carta llegó una de Qizi, la cual negué a leer.

-¿No la vas a leer? -me preguntó Oogway.

-¿Para qué? Ya estoy muerto. -respondí.

-¿Cuando lo harás?

-La leeré el día en que muera maestro.

Y lo voy a cumplir.

* * *

-¡Eso fue bárbaro! -exclamó Po. -Con quién esta Shifu es Qizi, su esposa. -dijo refiriéndose a la imágen que habían visto hace un momento.

-No puedo creerlo. -dijo Mantis.

-Ya entendí. -comentó Po.

-¿Que? -preguntó Víbora.

-Que cuando Shifu me dijo que tuvo que dejar su familia por las responsabilidades que el Kung Fu le habían traído. -contestó Po. -Con su familia no se refería a su padre, Shirong; sino a ellos. Ellos son su familia...

-Ellas -interrumpió Tigresa con una carta en las manos. -Tuvo una hija... Tengo que irme.

-A ver la carta. -dijo el Guerrero Dragón. -Si es cierto. Aquí esta, se llama como su mamá. Qizi...Pero hay algo que no entiendo.

-¿Que Po? -preguntó Mono.

-La ley dice que no se puede adoptar. Entiendo lo de Tai Lung, fue encontrado en puertas del Palacio. Lo que no, ¿es como Tigresa esta aquí? Shifu la adoptó, pero, ¿como si la ley decía que no se podía hacer?... ¿Y Tigresa?

* * *

**Este capítulo lo dividí en dos partes por que si es largo. Si se que estuvo un poco raro el capítulo, pero me gustó. Nos vemos, hasta la próxima. Comenten.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola ya volví con la segunda parte de este capítulo ¡Que bien! Como siempre espero sus comentarios. :)**

* * *

**Capítulo** **7**

**Pasados ocultos parte 2.**

-¿Y Tigresa? -preguntó Po.

-Salió después de que te entregó la carta. -respondió Víbora.

-Tengo que ir... Pero esperen su figura del maestro Yao va a ser mía. -dijo agarrando la figura del maestro Yao, la cual al agarrarla dejo caer una nota con el nombre de Po. -Es para mi.

-Léela Po. -insistió Víbora.

-Esta bien... Po como se que al irme tomarás mi figura del maestro Yao para quedártela. Aprovechare para decirles, por que se que los demás a excepción de Tigresa estarán leyendo esta carta junto contigo... Dejen de estar aquí. -intervino Po, dirigiéndose a los cuatro. -Solo los maestros del Palacio de Jade después de lograr la Paz Interior pueden ver el futuro; todos ven algo de su pasado, pero solo los maestros del Palacio de Jade pueden ver el futuro, recuerdalo. Gracias por hacernos encontrar la paz. -terminó. Esperen ¿hacernos?... Tengo que buscarla. Sigan buscando algo que ayude a saber sobre este dardo.

-Solo hay tres que manejan la paz interior y de esos tres dos están muertos. -dijo Mantis.

Po salió de la alcoba de Shifu en busca de Tigresa, notó que le afectó lo ocurrido además de ella sabía algo sobre Qizi lo hizo notar al escuchar ese nombre. Pero no tardó mucho en encontrarle, ya que estaba en el Durazno de la Sabiduría Celestial meditando. Aunque no la interrumpió al ver que estaba haciendo la táctica de Paz Interior, no podía dar crédito a lo que veía, se quedó atónito apreciando cada movimiento de la maestra desde el principio hasta el final.

-La lograste. -exclamó Po.

-¿Que? -preguntó la maestra.

-La Paz interior. Muchos la logran meditando en una cueva durante cincuenta años, pero otros la logran a través del sufrimiento. Como yo. Y como tú.

-¿Por que crees que estoy sufriendo? No lo estoy.

-Claro que si. Lo se, yo ya pasé por esto. Dos veces para ser exacto.

-¿Y cuales son?

-Cuando estuve en la aldea de donde vengo y cuando te disparó Shen con su cañón. -dijo Po, aunque esta última parte la dijo en voz baja. -No te preocupes, todos pasamos por algo así, noté que te afectó lo que sucedió.

-La verdad Po. Si, si me afectó. Mas por lo que dije, no debí hacerlo. Me dio un hogar rompiendo las reglas que aplicó esa ley.

-Espera, ¿rompió las reglas? ¿Cómo? Explícate Tigresa.

-Si las rompió, hasta discutió con el maestro Oogway para que me quedara aquí, en el Palacio de Jade.

-¿En serio?

-Si Po. Por eso al principio me entrenaba en el orfanato, por que no podía estar en el Palacio de Jade. Me adoptó después de una pelea con Oogway y el Consejo de maestros; Oogway se negaba por la razón de que se repitiera lo que pasó con Tai Lung, de que Shifu saliera lastimado; Shifu dijo que no cometería el mismo error conmigo. Y el Consejo por la ley. Hizo todo para que estuviera aquí, hasta pudo haber perdido su puesto como maestro. Cuando llegué al Palacio de Jade Oogway se disculpo conmigo, al principio no entendí por que, pero ahora ya. ¿Y yo cómo se lo agradecí a Shifu? Le dije que era un segundo Tai Lung para el, cuando hizo todo eso por mí.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Lo acabo de ver.

-Cierto la Paz Interior te permite ver cosas que desconocías sobre ti. ¿Pero por qué no viste nada de tus padres?

-Por qué, hasta donde yo se la Paz Interior te muestra lo que necesitas saber y en este momento necesitaba saber como es que estoy aquí... Pero hay algo que no logro comprender.

-¿Que Tigresa?

-Que Shifu murió sin pelear, no peleo y mas lo que dijo: y ya llego.

-Mi momento ha llegado. -mencionó Po en voz baja.

-¿Que? -preguntó Tigresa extrañada.

-Es que cuando pasó lo de la cocina Shifu dijo que veinte años de rechazo no se podían expresar de otra forma o algo así, y que su momento había llegado.

-Sabía que iba a morir.

-¡Sí! Y lo que escribió, ¿que decía?

-Que leería la carta en el día en que muriera. Ya lo sabía.

-¡Exacto!... Y sobre ¿lo de Qizi?

-¿Po a que te refieres?

-Vi tu cara al escuchar ese nombre, como si ya lo hubieses escuchado. ¿Que sucede?

-Esta bien Po. Yo ya vi el jarrón, es hermoso. Pasó cuando llegue aquí, al Palacio de Jade. Tenía la alegría de que tendría una familia, un hogar. Pero siempre noté que Shifu no era alguien muy... -suspiró Tigresa. -Me dijo que no bajara al sótano del Palacio de Jade. Y, aunque me lo dijo que no lo hiciera, desobedecí y bajé. Al llegar ahí estaba, un enorme y hermoso jarrón de jade, y en ese momento observe el nombre de Qizi y pregunté quién era, de repente Shifu apareció furico me gritó, me dijo que que hacía aquí. Me regañó y castigo. Después escuché que Oogway habló con Shifu. Oogway le preguntó por que reaccionó así. El le contestó por que desobedecí, pero Oogway le cuestionó por que Tai Lung hizo lo mismo a diferencia de que Shifu no le regañó y que por esa razón no quería que estuviera aquí. -dijo Tigresa deprimida.

-Tigresa. -dijo Po tratando de acercar su mano a la de Tigresa, obviamente ella se alejó.

Pero ese momento incomodo se olvido al ver lo que pasaba. Vieron a una tortuga sembrando un durazno en el lugar donde esta el Durazno de la Sabiduría Celestial. Que estaba a punto de hacer la Paz Interior, pero esta la estaba logrando con dos gotas de agua. El Guerrero Dragón y Tigresa se quedaron perplejos, no tenían ni la menor idea de lo que estaba pasando. Era extraño, y mas aún cuando vieron los recuerdos de aquella tortuga que era Oogway. Una gota apareció su pasado. En el cual se logró apreciar a una tortuga mas o menos joven con otras tortugas que eran su familia, esposa e hijo; y otra tortuga que se convertía en un demonio que atacaba a la familia de Oogway.

-¿Lo estás viendo también Po? -preguntó Tigresa.

-Claro que sí. ¿Que pasa? -respondió Po.

-No lo se pero, mira.

A lo que se refería Tigresa era un momento en el que ese demonio atacaba a la esposa de Oogway, y ella en respuesta tomó una vara de durazno y trató de defenderse, pero no pudo y la mató. Justo en ese momento llegó Oogway, aunque este no se parecía nada al Oogway que conocían, este se veía como un guerrero que solo utilizaba la fuerza, no una tortuga sabia.

-¡Yasú! -gritó Oogway.

-Llegaste tarde. ¿Que esperas? Hazlo. Acaba con la que acabó con todo lo tuyo. Se me olvido que tu solo utilizas la fuerza. Que débil. -dijo ese demonio.

-Sabes que no puedo hacerlo, te aprovechas. Pero te digo algo. Tu no eres digna de llevar ese nombre. Y hay algo que si puedo hacer. -dijo Oogway agarrando la vara y haciendo un ademán con dificultad, haciendo que ella desapareciera. -Esto no acabara contigo, pero te detendrá por un tiempo Yasú.

Al acabar de decir esto apareció otro escenario, era el Valle de la Paz. El llegaba agotado, en busca de paz por lo sucedido al lugar en donde esta el Durazno de la Sabiduría Celestial, a diferencia de que ahí todavía no había nada, solo una pequeña planta. Ahí empezó a hacer la Paz Interior. El escenario cambio, Oogway hacía igual la Paz Interior, pero esta vez en la Montañas Wu Dan, donde Oogway desenmarañó los misterios de la armonía y la concentración, al acabar la Paz Interior apareció un dragón detrás de Oogway que lo rodeó. Desde el nacimiento del Kung Fu, Oogway empezó con ayudar a China. Esta era la primera.

Y la segunda, mostró a Oogway ya como lo conocían en una cueva investigando, y lo que descubrió fue un espejo que al verse en el se vio otro como él, pero parecido a un demonio que escapó. Este era el espejo del Yin y el Yang. El solo vio como se iba su parte malvada, como era separado. Pero algo que pudieron apreciar fue que ese demonio desaparecía como si alguien lo hubiese encerrado. De repente apareció el mismo dragón que rodeó a Oogway, pero esta vez fue el espíritu de Oogway y Shifu, junto con el cuerpo de Po.

-¡Po! -gritó Tigresa tratando de ayudar a Po.

-¡Tigresa! ¡Ayuda! -contestó Po gritando, no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba. Seguía gritando, hasta que escuchó la voz de Shifu diciéndole que se tranquilizara. -¿Shifu? -preguntó al escucharlo. Tigresa solo lo estaba observando, ya que estaba hablando solo.

-Panda. -contestó Shifu.

-¿Que está pasando?

-Nada. ¿Ya leíste mi diario y las cartas? ¿Verdad?

-Si -rió el panda -sobre eso. Lo tiró su espíritu al irse.

-Eso no importa. Lo único que importa es que escuches esto con atención. Ya que tú eres el único que lo va escuchar.

-¿Por qué? Si Tigresa esta ahí.

-Entonces, ¿por qué crees que te está viendo Tigresa como si estuvieras loco? Mas de lo normal.

-Ya entendí. Yo soy el único que les puede oír. Continué Shifu.

-Bueno. Como ya leíste solo los maestros del Palacio de Jade después de lograr la Paz Interior ven el futuro.

-Cierto.

-Déjame continuar. Aunque hasta el momento solo hay tres maestros, todos lo que siguen al igual que tú forman parte de un grupo. Este grupo solo lo conforman los maestros del Palacio de Jade, tú y el maestro Oogway. Se le puede considerar una familia, ya que se conservan los conocimientos a través del tiempo. Se acercan dos nuevos miembros panda.

-¿Y quienes son?

-Yo ya se de uno, pero no del segundo solo Oogway. Solo recuerda que es el que descubra quién está detrás de esto y que encuentre lo que falta.

-Eso si lo recuerdo, pero lo que no entiendo es lo que falta.

-Lo sabrás cuando se los digas a los demás, escuchate con atención y si no lo descubres tú, lo hará alguien mas.

-Si claro.

-Recuerdalo Po. Y dile a Tigresa que lamento no haber sido el padre que ella necesitaba. Ahora escuchen atentamente a Oogway.

-¿Escuchen? -preguntó Po que en ese momento dejó de rodearlo el dragón y comenzó a escucharse la voz de Oogway.

-Po. ¿Qué pasó? -preguntó Tigresa acercándose a Po.

-Exactamente no lo se. Pero Oogway quiere decirnos algo. -contestó Po.

-¿Oogway?

-Si Tigresa. -habló Oogway apareciendo. -Sobre lo que vieron, ese mal regresará. -continuó -Acabó con todo lo que quería Yasú, mi hijo Yu junto con su esposa y mi nieto. Lo peor es de que yo creé ese monstruo. Inclusive, aunque en ese tiempo no era así, ella era mas poderosa que yo. Descubrí un ademán para destruirla después de que mató a la familia de mi hijo. Pero no podía hacerlo. La razón la sabrán en su momento. Y acepté esa ley, por que ahí era importante, no tanto como aquí. -dijo Oogway desapareciendo.

-¿Que pasó? ¿Por qué hablabas solo? -cuestionó Tigresa.

-No lo se exactamente. Y no estaba hablando solo, estaba hablando con Shifu. -contestó Po. Explicándole sobre lo que Shifu le habló. Tigresa se quedó pensativa por un momento hasta que habló.

-Lo que falta. ¡Ya... -dijo Tigresa.

-Espera ¿quienes son? -preguntó Po refiriéndose a dos sujetos que estaban subiendo las escaleras del Palacio.

-Es el...

-¿Quién?

-Vamos Po. -exclamó Tigresa mientras corría y Po la seguía.

Al llegar al Salón de los Guerreros, el Guerrero Dragón vio a un búho de la edad de Shifu con una joven leopardo con un arco junto con el resto de los Cinco Furiosos, notó que se llevaban bien al ver que los cuatro lo saludaban con alegría. Y también notó algo familiar en ese búho, pero no sabía que.

-Hola Tigresa. -exclamó el búho.

-Saludos Xi Luo. -contestó Tigresa. -¿Por que vino?

-Por la muerte Oogway...

-A penas. Eso pasó hace dos años. -interrumpió Po.

-Y la de Shifu. -dijo la leopardo.

-¿Cómo sabes de lo...

-Zeng, el mensajero dio la noticia.

-¿Que? -preguntó Po.

-Cierto. Zeng vino y le dijimos que avisará a Lee Da sobre la muerte de Mei Ling y Guanfu. -contestó Mono. -Tenemos algo que...

-No creerán lo que vimos. ¡Vimos a Oogway... -exclamó Po.

-¡¿A Oogway?! -preguntaron el resto de los Cinco Furiosos.

-Si, lo vimos; fue dividido por el místico espejo del Yin y el Yang, el Oogway que conocimos solo era su parte buena. La maldad de Oogway se fue, el cambio fue permanente. Y Tigresa sabe lo que falta.

-¿Si? -preguntó Víbora.

-Si. -contestó ella dirigiéndose a la pintura del maestro Oogway. -Ven. No esta su personal...

-¿Su qué? -preguntó Po.

-Su bastón Po. Eso es lo que falta.

-A si. También su bastón lo uso su esposa para defenderse de un demonio que la mató y que este es de un durazno.

-También encontramos algo. Miren. Dice que Oogway fue un importante general de su isla. -dijo Grulla.

-¿Es su familia? Si, si lo es. Son los mismos que vimos y mencionó; pero no mencionó a ella. -dijo Po señalando a una tortuga. -Ven, mira Tigresa. Nos habló de Yasú su esposa, Yu su hijo y su esposa junto con su hijo Shangwu.

-Si ya lo sabemos Po. También dice que cuando un maestro del Palacio de Jade si llega a morir y el que sigue todavía no esta listo, la piedra que le representa seguirá brillando; de lo contrario esta se apagara. -contestó Víbora dirigiéndose a la pintura de Shifu que estaba a lado de la de Oogway. -Y la piedra del maestro Shifu ya se apagó como la de Oogway. El próximo maestro del Palacio de Jade ya esta listo... -añadió. -Disculpa ella es Weiana.

-Mucho gusto. -dijo la leopardo.

-El placer es mio. -contestó Tigresa.

-Hola. -exclamó Po.

-Ella vino para entrenar Kung Fu. -dijo Xi Luo.

-Genial, nos da gusto que quieras unirte.

-Si, pero me temo que vine en un mal momento. -contestó Weiana.

-Si continuando, encontré algo del dardo y se podría decir que Guanfu nos salvó la vida. -interrumpió Mono.

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué? -preguntó Po.

-Si, vengan -dijo Mono dirigiéndose a la puerta. -Miren, hay seis dardos tirados y ahora aquí en la puerta hay cuerdas que al tirar de estas disparaban los dardos que tenían la precisión exacta de donde ibamos a estar cuando entraramos. Vean Guanfu al abrir la puerta se posicionó en el centro, en el que siempre Po entra ahí. Lo mismo pasó con Tigresa, Víbora, Grulla, conmigo y hasta con Mantis; y para calcular su tamaño esta difícil.

-¡Oye! -exclamó Mantis.

-Pero lo mas importante. Po encontramos un trozo de cabello.

-Eso es bueno. -dijo Po.

-No lo creo. -contestó Mono.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Po.

-Es que este pelo es de panda.

-¡¿Que?! -dijeron todos.

-Eso tiene que explicarlo Guerrero Dragón. -interrumpió Hu, quien estaba llegando en ese momento.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Bueno eso es todo, ya se que lo de tigresa no quedo muy claro pero eso se va a ir aclarando con el tiempo. Los veo en el próximo capítulo. Adiós. :)**


	8. Chapter 8 Un plan de escape

**Hola de nuevo, aquí otro capítulo. Como siempre espero sus comentarios.**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

**Un plan de escape.**

-Espere Hu, dejeme acabar. -dijo Mono. -Este mechón es de un panda que trabaja...

-¡Oye! -exclamó Po. -Yo si trabajo, trabaje en la tienda de fideos de mi papá.

-No Po, escucha. Este es un mechón de pelo de un panda que trabaja en cultivos de arroz, que ha trabajado arduamente. Mire Hu, todavía tiene el almidón el mechón.

-No trate de ayudarle. Po tendrá que acompañarme. -dijo Hu arrestando a Po.

-Pero yo no fui, ya se lo dije. -se defendió Po mientras se alejaba.

-Si no fue usted no se negará. Venga conmigo Guerrero Dragón.

-Esta bien. -dijo Po de mala gana.

-Hu no puede hacer esto. -dijo Mantis -Si fuese el responsable, ¿por que se mataría a el mismo?

-No lo se, aún así va a tener que acompañarme... ¿Que haces tu aquí? -preguntó Hu dirigiéndose a Xi Luo, al instante se veía que los dos no se llevaban bien, y mas se notó al ver el gesto del búho.

-Solo vine por lo de la muerte de Oogway. -contestó de forma gentil.

-Eso pasó hace dos años.

-Si lo se, fue un retraso de dos años, pero de donde vengo vine a tiempo. Y ahora vine por la muerte de Shifu y a ver a mi hija ya que ahora esta en prisión.

-No te creo que seas su padre, te ves igual que ella, de edad. Y tu hija es una traidora, una malagradecida...

-¡No te permito que hables así de mi hija! No me creerías si te digo que soy mayor que Oogway.

-Por favor, eso es imposible. El maestro Oogway tiene dos mil años, y tu ni siquiera te acercas a ochenta. Ya no seguiré discutiendo contigo, me llevaré al Guerrero Dragón y punto.

-No puede hacer esto. -dijo Víbora.

-Claro que puedo. Y como dije: que si el no fue no se seguirá negando. -contestó Hu.

-Ya arresteme. Por favor avísenle a mi papá. -exclamó Po.

-Si Po, voy a avisarle al señor Ping. -dijo Víbora saliendo en dirección al restaurante.

-Vamos Po. -comentó Hu llevándose al Guerrero Dragón.

Solo pasaron unos minutos después de que Hu se llevara a Po y ya estaban planeando como sacar a su amigo. Todos estaban preocupados hasta Tigresa, aunque no lo hacía notar.

-Tenemos que hacer algo. -dijo Mono. -Po es inocente.

-Pero ese mechón es de panda y Po es el único panda que conocemos. -contestó Grulla.

-¿Crees que Po los mató?

-No lo se Mono. Es que...

-Dejame adivinar, Mei Ling. -al decir esto Mono, Grulla soltó un suspiro de dolor.

-Si tienes razón Mono. No puedo creer que este muerta.

-Nadie todavía puede creer esto. No solo Mei Ling murió. También Shifu.

-Lo se. Pero si Po resulta ser culpable se quedará en prisión toda su vida.

-Eso no lo permitiremos. -protestó Mantis.

-¿Tigresa? ¿En que piensas? -preguntó Mono al ver a Tigresa desconcentrada.

-No nada, es que Po no pudo hacerlo. -respondió ella.

-Tengo una idea -dijo Xi Luo mientras agarraba una piedra de transformación. -Aunque no se si acepten.

-¿Que tienes en mente Xi Luo? Dinos. -dijo Mono.

Mientras tanto en la prisión del Valle de la Paz.

-Po ya vinieron los representantes de Lee Da. -habló Hu.

-Si, ¿y que dicen? -preguntó Po.

-Que ellos te lo digan... Así también vinieron los Cinco Furiosos y su padre.

-¿Pa?

-Si, al igual que Xi Luo... Pueden pasar. Pero tú padre y los Cinco Furiosos te verán mañana, ya es de noche. -dijo Hu dejando pasar a los representantes de Lee Da.

-Guerrero Dragón -dijo un buey -Yo no creo que usted sea culpable de los delitos que se le imputan. Pero si es así, me temo que su condena sera estar toda su vida en prisión.

-¡Pero yo no lo hice! -gritó Po.

-No se altere, eso lo sabremos después de investigar. Ya que Mei Ling todavía era una maestra al igual que Guanfu, ya que tenía que pasar una semana para que dejaran de ser maestros.

-Aunque las leyes dicten que al renunciar ya dejan de ser maestros, en Lee Da es distinto tiene que pasar una semana. -explicó una rinoceronte al ver la cara de confusión del Guerrero Dragón.

-Ya entendí. -dijo Po.

-Eso es todo Hu, que este bien. -comentó el buey despidiéndose.

-Y Guerrero Dragón. -dijo Hu. -Espero que tenga otra explicación. El maestro Yao murió al atardecer a causa de un dardo de jade.

-¡¿Que?! -exclamó Po.

-Si mañana todo sigue en tu contra no tendré otra opción mas que llevarte a Chorh- Gom. Descansa panda. -dijo despidiéndose Hu.

-Adiós. -contestó Po desanimado.

A la mañana siguiente el primero en hablar con Po fue el Señor Ping.

-¡Po! -exclamó Ping al entrar a la celda de Po.

-Pa. -contestó Po.

-¿Que pasó?

-Creen que maté a Shifu, Mei Ling, Guanfu y Yao.

-Espero que esto se solucione, tengo que estar en la tienda.

-Si papá, lo entiendo... Quiero hablar con Tigresa.

-Claro hijo. -dijo mientras salía de la celda de Po. -Tigresa mi hijo quiere hablar contigo. -dijo Ping al salir.

-¿Conmigo? -preguntó Tigresa extrañada.

-Si, eso quiere.

-Voy. -contestó la maestra dirigiéndose a donde estaba Po. -Po, ¿que pasa?

-Tigresa tienes que creerme. Yo no fui.

-Dicen que también mataste a Yao.

-Si pero yo no fui. Te lo juro por esto -dijo dándole su muñeco. -que yo no fui.

-No necesitas jurarlo, te creo. -le contestó devolviendo el muñeco.

-Tigresa te a...

-Vamos a buscar al responsable, y tú nos acompañaras...

-¿Pero como?

-Eso te lo dirá el maestro Xi Luo en un momento... Ya me tengo que ir.

-¿Maestro?

-Panda -dijo Xi Luo.

-¿Como va a ser para que salga? -preguntó Po desconcertado.

-Fácil... Ten -contestó el búho entregándole una piedra de transformación.

-¿Y para qué? -cuestionó Po, pero su pregunta se contestó de inmediato al ver que el búho con otra piedra se transformaba en el. -Ya entendí. -añadió transformándose en el búho. -Pero, ¿por qué lo haces?

-Se que tú no fuiste, y además así podre ver a mi hija.

-¿Y quién es tu hija? Es que me recuerdas a alguien, pero no se a quién.

-Fácil panda, ¿que búho esta en Chorh- Gom?

-¡¿Fenghuang?! ¿Es su hija?

-Si.

-Pero usted se ve igual que ella.

-Eso es fácil de explicar. Yo ya estoy muerto.

-Ah eso lo explica todo... ¡¿Que?!

-Que te lo expliquen los cinco ahora vete.

-Gracias Xi Luo. -dijo Po mientras se iba.

-Adiós Po o mas bien Xi Luo. -rió Xi Luo.

-Si, adiós.

El Guerrero Dragón salió de ahí junto con los Cinco Furiosos, casi sin problemas de ese lugar. Hubo un inconveniente. Hu notó algo extraño en el búho.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Hu.

-Nada, ¿por que? -preguntó Po.

-Te notó extraño

-Es que nos va a acompañar, a buscar al responsable de esto. -intervino Mono.

-Pero si fue Po. Ya no hay nada que investigar. -aclaró Hu.

-Claro que todavía tenemos que investigar. Ya llamamos al señor Woo para que cuide el Palacio de Jade en nuestra ausencia. -dijo Grulla.

-Esta bien, vayan. Aunque dudo que encuentren a otro panda. -se mofó Hu.

-No lo crea, hay otros. -dijo Mantis. -Bueno eso no los dijo Xi Luo.

-¿Eso es cierto? -preguntó Hu sorprendido.

-Si -contestó el búho. -Es hora de irnos. Vamos...Adiós Hu. Saluda a mi hija de mi parte.

Esto lo dijo para convencer a Hu, ya que Po sabía que no mentía bien.

-Lo haré. -dijo Hu. -Ya vayanse.

-Esta bien, vamos. -dijo Po saliendo de ahí con los Cinco Furiosos.

Ya saliendo de los límites del Valle de la Paz, Po utilizó la piedra de transformación para convertirse en el.

-¿A que no creerán que soñé? -exclamó Po.

-No Po, dinos ya. -dijo Mono.

-Que ustedes no sabían quienes era las hermanas Wu. Iba de noche con Tigresa y Mantis al Salón de los Guerreros para ver la exposición que traía el Consejo de Maestros, les decía la historia y que Shifu me reñía por hacer un hueco en el techo y me ponía a repararlo y que en eso resbalaba y me quedaba encerrado en el sarcófago de Su Wu... Así también me quedaba dormido ahí dentro.

-¿No saber quienes son las hermanas Wu? Po, por favor. -respondió Mantis.

-Son las villanas mas temidas de toda China, intentaron conquistar China haciendo un tipo de alianza con los bandas de China; pero hicieron que el maestro Rino, Buey y Cocodrilo se unieran, bueno Oogway ayudó un poco. -contestó Tigresa.

-Me siento mal, ¿creen que yo hice esto?

-Po, te creemos, sabemos que no fuiste, ¿pero si no encontramos nada? -cuestionó Mono -Tendrás que estar así y Xi Luo se quedaría en Chorh- Gom.

-Si lo se, para empezar no sabemos si encontraremos mas pandas. -dijo Po.

-Si lo haremos, nos dio indicaciones, rutas alternativas, hasta nos dio el nombre del lugar. -contestó Tigresa. -El maestro Xi Luo no nos mentiría.

-Yo le creo a Tigresa, no por nada se llevaba tan bien con Oogway y Shifu. -defendió Víbora.

-Esperen, me explican de Xi Luo -interrumpió Po.

-¿Que quieres saber? -respondió Mantis.

-Yo diría que todo, porque se que es mayor que Oogway pero no se porque, también de que es padre de Fenghuang, y que está muerto.

-Eso es fácil. El es mayor que Oogway por que el es de otro tiempo, -dijo Mono -para ser exactos tres mil años antes de este tiempo podríamos decir...

-¡¿Tres mil años?! -exclamó Po.

-Si, por eso es mayor que Oogway. Y como en ese tiempo la magia, conjuros que todos conocían, sin embargo ahí empezaron a usarse para el mal y Xi Luo conoce todos los conjuros, ademanes entre ellos los de viajar por el tiempo. -empezó a explicar Tigresa. -Ahí conoció a la madre de Fenghuang que vivía en este tiempo. Solían ir y venir de tiempo, ya que el protege los conjuros y poco después se unió Oogway. Pero un día estaban en el tiempo de Xi Luo, su esposa le borró la memoria, lo hirió de las alas y huyó con Fenghuang de bebe a este tiempo. El primero no recordaba, hasta después de unos años se acordó de su hija, pero no del ademán para viajar en el tiempo. Después de cuarenta años, ya que recordaba todo menos el ademán que quería recordar, lo que mas quería era ver a su hija. Lamentablemente murió en una guerra. Pero en ese momento realizó un ademán que te permite vivir aún después de la muerte. Por eso sigue viviendo. Y luego de que murió recordó el ademán y fue a China. Cuando llegó al Palacio de Jade, ya que ahí sabría que pasó. Lo único de lo que se entero fue que quince años antes ella huyó. Xi Luo le contó lo ocurrido. Oogway lo entrenó como maestro y el le enseñó los ademanes para que les protegiera. Después de ser nombrado maestro, el decidió proteger su tiempo para procurar de que nada cambiará. Cada cuando viene para informar que ha pasado, que ha seguido su curso o ha cambiado.

-Bárbaro -exclamó Po. -Nunca creí que conocería a un muerto... Y sobre la que acompañaba a Xi Luo. Esta Weiana.

-Los de Lee Da se la llevaron para que entrene ahí en lo que regresamos. Tiene habilidades. -dijo Tigresa.

-Que bueno, va a estar con Peng y Bian Zao. ¿Y ella es de la época de Xi Luo?

-No, ella es de aquí. De este tiempo.

-A es que no se si solo soy yo o ¿se parece a Win Wu?

-Tienes razón Po, pero yo digo que es una simple coincidencia. -contestó Mantis.

-¿Exactamente a donde vamos? -preguntó Po.

-Esta mas allá de las heladas montañas, según lo que dijo Xi Luo. -contestó Víbora.

-Pero nos dio otra ruta, ya que el terreno está muy inestable y frío obviamente. Por lo menos tardaremos seis semanas. Y el lugar se llama Qu da Xióngmao. -agregó Tigresa.

-Qu da xióngmao. -dijo Po para sus adentros mientras veía su muñeco de cuando era bebe. -No se por que, pero algo me dice que no solo encontraremos al culpable de todo esto. -pensó.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Hasta la próxima, que estén bien.**** Note que faltaba algo y era lo que pasa en El Secreto de Los Maestros.** Adiós.


	9. Chapter 9 Camino hacia lo inesperado

**Hola ya volví, perdones si he tardado, ya saben tareas que te dejan con poco tiempo para hacer otras cosas. El nombre de este capítulo me lo sugirió Lucas 777 y me gustó el nombre y dec****idí ponerle este, le agradezco que me haya ayudado, aunque ya las cosas ya no estén le agradezco y le deseo lo mejor. bien. Espero que les gusté y como siempre espero sus comentarios.**

* * *

** Capítulo 9.**

**Camino hacia lo inesperado.**

-Po. Vamos no te quedes atrás. -dijo Mono.

-¡Si ya voy!- exclamó Po guardando su muñeco dirigiéndose a los Cinco Furiosos, Víbora notó que Po tría ese juguete y se le quedó viendo. -¿Que Víbora?

-No, nada Po. -contestó Víbora. -Solo miraba tu muñeco, es lindo y muy tierno hasta te dan ganas de abrazarlo, ¿puedo verlo?

-Si, ten. -dijo entregándole el muñeco.

-Tiene razón Víbora. Es adorable. -contestó Mono.

-¿De donde lo sacaste? -preguntó Mantis. -Es que es simplemente adorable.

-Es mio, de cuando era bebe. -contestó Po. -Hay algo que no les dije, solo le dije a Shifu. Cuando salí volando por el disparo del cañón de Shen encontré la aldea de donde vengo y vi como llegué al Valle de la Paz, y encontré este muñeco que quedó atrapado en madera quemada cuando mi padre me salvaba de que un lobo del ejército de Shen me matara me defendió con un martillo parecido al del maestro Rino Ciclón, le dijo a mi mamá que se alejara conmigo, que nos fueramos lejos, que me salvara. Mi mamá huyó conmigo pero nos perseguían lobos y después vio un montón de cajas de rábanos en las cuales me metió en una de ellas. -Po se quedó callado por un momento tratando de no llorar -Empezó a llorar y le dije mamá, ahí empezó a llorar mas y me dio un beso en la frente. Se alejó e hizo para llamar la atención de los lobos y lo consiguió. Yo solo vi cuando la perseguían lobos junto con Shen. Y de ahí ya no recuerdo muy bien lo que pasó, me acuerdo de que echaban las cajas a un barco y después estaba aquí. En el Valle de la Paz.

-Po. Que triste, no puedo creer que haigas pasado por eso. -le consoló Víbora mientras lo abrazaba. -Me imagino como ta has de sentir.

-Pues si te lo imaginas ya sabes que me siento mal. -contestó Po.

-No se si sirva amigo. Pero ellos dieron tu vida por tu bienestar. Te querían demasiado. -dijo Mono.

-Gracias amigos... La mochila que lleva Tigresa, ¿para que es?

-Es de parte de tu padre, le contamos el plan y te mandó todo esto con comida y todo eso, hasta te mandó tus figuras de acción. -contestó Tigresa.

-¿Y ustedes que traen?

-Yo esto. -dijo Víbora mostrando una mochila de un tamaño considerable.

Y así mostraban mochilas pequeñas. Po se sorprendió al verlas, pero la que mas le sorprendió fue la de la maestra Tigresa que era un pequeño morral donde a penas cabía un plato de fideos mediano.

-¿Que traes ahí? -preguntó Po atónito.

-Solo una muda de ropa y unos instrumentos de entrenamiento... nada mas. Yo no traigo mucho, te quita espacio. -respondió Tigresa seria.

-Si, tienes razón... Esperen ya hemos caminado mucho, ¿no lo creen? -preguntó Po agotado.

-Po a penas han pasado dos horas y vamos a paso normal. No seas holgazán. -contestó Tigresa. Po se repuso de inmediato y continuo.

-¿Y por que no hablas? -preguntó Po a Grulla. Pero el no le contestó -¿Que tiene?

-No es nada, esta así desde lo de Mei Ling. -contestó Mono. -No pensé que todavía sintiera algo por ella después de poco mas de veinte años. Pobre. -añadió un poco triste por ver así a su amigo. Víbora de le quedaba viendo como con enojo y Mono se hizo como el que no vio esto, al igual que los demás.

-Si, pobre Grulla. Y yo pensaba que... -dijo Po, pero se calló al instante al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir.

-¿Que decías Po? Lo siento no te escuché. -contestó Grulla.

-No nada, solo pregunté por que no hablabas, estabas extraño. Como que en otro mundo. -respondió Po.

-Po tengo que decirte que por un momento creí que tu si fuiste culpable, pero se que tu no eres capaz de hacer tal atrocidad.

-No te preocupes Grulla cualquiera en un momento desesperado lo hubiese pensado.

-¿No te molestó?

-Para nada. Y estuvo bien que me lo dijeras.

-Si. -dijo Grulla. Al acabar esa charla vino un silencio incomodo que duro horas, hasta que llegó el anochecer con un fuerte viento helado. Los maestros pararon y decidieron acampar ahí. Hicieron una fogata. Pero solo Víbora y Mantis se quedaron ahí. Mono y Grulla estaban hablando. Po estaba comiendo una sopa. Mientras que Tigresa estaba entrenando.

Poco después Po regresó con Víbora y Mantis junto con unas galletas.

-¿Quieren? -preguntó Po ofreciendo las galletas.

-No gracias Po. -dijo Víbora.

-Yo si Po. -contestó Mantis saltando por una galleta.

-¿De que hablan? -cuestionó Po.

-De cosas. De nuestras familias, para ser específicos. -contestó Víbora. -Hablabamos de nuestros padres. De que Mantis no conoció a su padre y yo de como es una relación padre e hijo. Pero tú se la puedes explicar mejor, ya que has estado mas tiempo con tu padre.

-Si Mantis estar con tu padre es de las mejores cosas se este mundo. -dijo Po emocionado. -Hablas con el, discuten, ríen, cocinan, hacen cosas juntos y un sin fin de actividades mas. Y sabes que el siempre estará contigo cuando le necesites y el a ti. Siempre te apoya en tus decisiones aunque no eran las que esperaba que tomarías... Y aunque mi padre sea un ganso es el mejor papá del mundo y no lo cambiaría por nada.

-Po es lo mejor que has dicho. -dijo Mantis. -Así como hablaste me hubiese gustado pasar tiempo con mi padre pero que mal que se lo haigan comido. Por eso me volví maestro, para así no ser comido por que un maestro no puede tener familia.

-Es cierto Víbora, tu papá es maestro ¿y como tiene familia?

-Bueno no es un maestro exactamente por que el solo usa su veneno para defender la aldea de donde vengo. Por eso tiene familia. -contestó Víbora.

-Si, eso lo explica... Pobre Shifu, no lo creen, tuvo que dejar a su familia tan solo imagínenlo. Tener una hija y no poder verla crecer solo por esa ley. -exclamó Po.

-Po tienes que entender que fue por su bienestar, muchos maestros y sus familias murieron en ese entonces, hasta Oogway perdió a su familia años atrás...

-Muchos, pero muchos años atrás. Me gustaría saber que pasó con la familia de Shifu. ¿Ustedes que opinan?

-Si, tengo curiosidad. -contestó Mantis.

-A mi también. -respondió Víbora.

-¿De que hablan? -intervino Mono llegando con Grulla.

-De que nos gustaría saber que pasó con la familia de Shifu. -explicó Po.

-Si, me da curiosidad conocer a quién era importante en la vida de Shifu y de quién lo vio sonreír. -dijo Mono haciendo que todos los que estaban presentes soltaran una pequeña risa.

-Tengo una idea. -exclamó Po. -Hay que ir a la provincia de Changshá y saber que ha sucedido con la excusa de que vamos a vigilar o supervisar como están las cosas por ahí...

-Si, muy buen plan Po. Yo que sepa después de Shifu no hubo otro maestro que cuidara de esta provincia. Y aprovechando vamos a ver las que colindan con Changshá, ya que son zonas que no tienen maestros, que el maestro Ooogway visitaba a veces. Que buena excusa Po. -dijo Víbora.

-Bueno -habló Grulla -Yo ya me voy a dormir. Hasta mañana.

-Si esta bien. Te acompañó Grulla. -contestó Víbora.

-Yo me espero, ¿a que horas creen que Tigresa deje de entrenar? -preguntó Po.

-Dentro de unas cinco horas. -contestó Mantis riéndose por la pregunta. -Por lo menos.

-¡¿Por lo menos?!

-Si Po, eso tarda en entrenar. -dijo Mono.

-Pues creo que yo también ya me voy a dormir. Adiós.

-Adiós -dijeron al unisono Mantis y Mono.

Pasaron quince minutos después de que Po se fue a dormir, Mantis se levantó para ver si Po ya estaba roncando; en efecto ya lo estaba.

-Ya se durmió. -dijo este.

-¿Por que te fijaste? -preguntó Mono.

-Para que me digas de que estuviste hablando con Grulla.

-Lo siento eso no te lo puedo decir. Es personal Mantis, no vuelvas a preguntar.

-Entendido, ¿y cuando piensas decírselo a ella?

-¡¿A quién? -preguntó Mono con cierto nivel de nerviosismo.

-No te hagas.

-No estoy haciendo nada, ella siente algo por Grulla. Solo soy su amigo. Y lo sabes.

-Si, Mono claro. -dijo Mantis sarcásticamente. -Si fuese así, hubiese llamado a Grulla y no a ti cuando enfrentamos a Tai Lung en el Hilo de La Esperanza.

-No se... Posiblemente tengas razón... Pero no lo creó. Ya me voy a dormir.

-Esta bien, pero solo piénsalo, ¿que perderías?

-Nada, solamente perdería una amiga y su confianza. No quiero perder eso.

-Entendido. Hasta mañana Mono.

-Si, adiós Mantis. -contestó Mono alejándose de la fogata dejando solo a Mantis.

En los días siguientes al parecer esa platica quedó en olvido; para Mono, por que para Mantis era un motivo para estarle molestando y obligarle a Mono de que confesará lo que sentía. Pero no lo logró.

Mientras tanto Tigresa a penas hablaba con nadie, parecía la misma de antes. Aunque a ninguno de Los Cinco Furiosos parecía preocuparles, cada quién parecía estar en sus asuntos o mas bien decírselos a Mono. Ya que Mantis, víbora y en especial Grulla pasaban hablando con Mono en el camino de asuntos personales. Eso creía Po, por que se alejaban un poco y comenzaban a hablar con Mono. Parecía que estaban turnados para hablar con él. Y Po aprovechó eso para hablar con Tigresa.

-¡Vaya! Pobre Mono, ¿no lo crees? -preguntó Po.

-Si. -contestó muy cortante la maestra.

-¿De crees que estén hablando?

-No lo se.

-Supongo que de algo muy suyo y que tiene que ver con alguno de ellos para que se alejen de esa forma y para que solo lo hablen con Mono. -siguió el Guerrero Dragón insistente en hacer una conversación con Tigresa.

-A lo mejor. -contestó nuevamente de forma cortante y un poco molesta.

-¿Tu no sabes algo?

-No Po, deja de cuestionar y cállate por favor. -dijo la maestra molesta pero seria.

-Esta bien. -contestó Po un poco deprimido. -Pero, ¿en serio que no sabes?... Bueno, digo son compañeros y supongo que deben de saber algo sobre ustedes.

-¡Que no se! -gritó Tigresa, al escucharla el resto de los Cinco Furiosos voltearon para ver que sucedía. -Y hazme un favor, deja de molestarme. ¡Ya! ¡No se nada sobre ellos! Solo como luchan, sus tácticas. Pero nada más.

-Lo siento Tigresa, no quería enfadarte. Solo quería que hablaras un poco, es que te veía muy seria y... Bueno, ahora veo que lo único que conseguí fue todo lo contrario a lo que tenía pensado. -contestó triste y se alejó con su mochila.

Los demás como vieron que no pasó a mas volvieron a lo suyo.

Po se sorprendió por la reacción de Tigresa, tenía un tiempo que no lo trataba de esa forma; y además de sorprenderle le entristeció. Víbora notó eso y fue con él.

-Po... ¿Qué sucedió? -preguntó un poco preocupada al ver así a su amigo.

-No... Nada Víbora, yo la provoque. Ya se estaba molestando y seguí. -respondió el panda.

-Si, pero ella no debió haber respondido así Po.

-Pero también yo no debí seguir insistiendo... Deberías de hablar con Tigresa para... -Po se cayó al ver la expresión que hizo Víbora.

-No, no lo creo Po. Ella no suele hablar con nosotros... Nos vemos al rato. Tengo que hablar con Mono. -dijo Víbora para zafarse de esa platica.

-Esta bien Víbora... Nos vemos.

Los demás también se acercaron para hablar con Po por lo sucedido hace un momento con la maestra. Pero no duraban mucho, por la razón de que Po les pedía que hablaran con Tigresa; terminaban por irse, parecía que no sabían mucho de ella. Aunque no quería dar conclusiones antes de tiempo y espero hasta la noche cuando Tigresa estaba entrenando.

-Oigan, ¿por que se pusieron así cuando les dije que hablaran con Tigresa? -cuestionó Po. -¿Qué a caso no han hablado con ella?

-Pues Po... No realmente no hemos hablado con ella... -dijo Mono. -Bueno, desde que yo llegue no he hablado con ella... Y yo digo que ninguno de ellos tampoco.

-No. -exclamó Grulla.

-Ni yo. -le siguió Mantis.

-Yo tampoco Po. -dijo Víbora. -Yo un día trate de hablar con ella y varias veces. Cuando llegue al Palacio de Jade, pero no lo hice en un buen momento. Yo no sabía que había sido reñida por Shifu, y quise hablar con ella y me gritó me dijo que me largara de ahí. Aunque yo soy mayor que ella me dio miedo, como algo tan pequeño y tierno fuera tan peligroso y amenazante. Oogway se percató de lo que sucedió y me dijo que me acerqué en un mal momento, ahí me dijo lo que pasó con el maestro Shifu... que había regañado a Tigresa... Varias veces lo intenté pero nunca quiso hablar conmigo. Con el único que hablaba era con Oogway.

-¿Y ustedes? -preguntó Po dirigiéndose a los demás.

-Como Víbora, cuando llegue lo intenté y me lanzó una roca. -dijo Mono sobándose la cabeza. -Con solo recordarlo me duele todavía.

-Pues... era muy cerrada, la invitábamos a que viniera a hablar con nosotros pero se negaba. -se defendió Mantis. -Y también me daba miedo.

-Pero si ella no da miedo. -exclamó Po. -Además ustedes son mayores.

-Si Po, sin embargo ella desde los cinco años empezó su entrenamiento y el de nosotros después. -contestó Víbora -Verbigracia yo comencé a entrenar a los siete años, y dos años son dos años.

-Tiene razón Víbora. -defendió Mono. -Yo empecé a entrenar a los quince años, exactamente cuando Oogway me llevó al Palacio de Jade.

-Yo a los quince. -contestó Grulla.

-Yo a los trece. -le siguió Mantis.

-Aprovechando la situación, ustedes ¿cuando llegaron al Palacio de Jade?... -preguntó Po -Ya saben para crear a la nueva generación de los Cinco Furiosos.

-Como ya sabes Tigresa fue la primera en llegar, -explicó Víbora -después llegué yo a los doce años cuando Tigresa tenía siete; meses después llegó Grulla, pasaron tres años cuando llegó Mono y por último Mantis.

-Entonces, ¿ella es la menor de ustedes?

-Si -contestó Mono -Grulla y Mantis son los mayores con treinta y siete años; Víbora y yo con treinta; y por último Tigresa con veinticinco años. Como puedes ver la mas joven es Tigresa.

-Pero ella se ve... digamos que ella parece ser mas madura que ustedes y es mas joven. Y siempre dicen que ella es como el líder, y no hay líder que no conozca a su equipo.

-Lo sabemos Po... Aunque lo intentamos, era muy cerrada. Y solo hablamos con ella de estrategias, de como atacar. No de cosas personales.

-Pero ¿por qué no hicieron nada? Para ya saben... Son compañeros, un equipo.

-Entiende Po, si no habla con nosotros.

-Mas bien son los Cuatro Furiosos, en lugar de los Cinco Furiosos... No se como pueden estar así, ya veo porque ella solo hablaba con Oogway. -exclamó Po. -Buenas noches. -dijo mientras se alejaba.

En ese momento quedó un incomodo silencio.

-Saben... Tiene razón Po. - dijo Víbora rompiendo ese incomodo silencio. -No somos cinco, no nos esforzamos para poder hablar con ella, debimos haber estado cuando nos necesitaba, mas con sus peleas que tenía con Shifu.

-Lo hicimos. -reclamó Mantis.

-Víbora tiene razón. -le defendió Mono.

-Tú la apoyas por que...

-Tiene toda la razón.

Y así comenzó una pelea entre ellos. Mientras tanto, Po se dirigía a dormir cuando vio a Tigresa ahí parada a la luz de la luna.

-¡¿Tigresa?! -preguntó Po sorprendido. -¿Que haces aquí?

-Vine para pedirte disculpas por lo que pasó hace unas horas... No suelo hacer esto, así que solo lo diré una vez... Lo siento Po, no debí contestarte de esa forma.

-Mas bien yo debería de pedirte disculpas, no debí seguir insistiendo... Nada mas quería hablar contigo.

-¿Y de hablabas con ellos? Los Cuatro Furiosos, según tú.

-¿Nos escuchaste?

-No... Si, escuché un poco cuando venía a pedir disculpas. -dijo seria.

-De por... Eso no importa, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

-Si.

-¿Por qué solo hablabas con Oogway?

-No se... Bueno si. Es que él era el único que lo tomaba en serio, al que le importaba. Porque sinceramente Víbora lo hacía porque es entrometida y quería saber que pasaba; tanto Mono como Mantis no se toman nada en serio; y Grulla solo estaba pendiente en que Zeng viniera con una carta de Lee Da... Lo que te dijeron no es cierto, a lo que me refiero es a lo de Mono, el no iba a hablar conmigo mas bien iba a hacerme una broma, por eso le lancé la piedra.

-Exactamente ¿de qué hablabas con Oogway?

-De cosas, de mi entrenamiento... del maestro Shifu.

-¿Por qué no lo dices Shifu o padre?

-El me pidió que no le dijera así.

-Pero, ¿por qué Tigresa?... Bueno mejor me callo, porque si no lo hago volveremos con lo de antes. Pero antes de callarme. ¿Ahora con quién hablas?

-Desde que Oogway cambió de forma, con nadie.

-Pues ahora puedes hablar conmigo... Ten. -exclamó Po entregándole una galleta.

-Y ¿esto para qué? -preguntó Tigresa agarrando la galleta.

-Es que cuando hablo con mi padre para hacer mas agradable la conversación me daba galletas, y si me deprimo me da un abrazo. Entonces comencemos... Tienes que hablar con los demás Tigresa, tu vida personal y la de tu trabajo es la misma... Perdón.

-No Po. Tienes un poco de razón, aunque esa línea que separa mi vida personal de mi trabajo sea muy delgada hay algo que la separa y la mas mínima diferencia cambia algo Po.

-Eres muy seria y fría, tan radical. Pero se que dentro de eso hay algo cálido... ¿Entonces de qué quieres hablar?

-En primera no me digas radical.

-Entendido Tigresa.

Y así comenzaron a hablar, pero con una condición que puso Tigresa, que primero había que entrenar. Aunque no fueron los únicos que hablaban. Porque con los demás que seguían digamos platicando con Mono, por no decir molestando con sus problemas y cosas así. Las conversaciones eran aburridas. A excepción de una de Grulla y Víbora que se relacionaban.

-Mono, -dijo Grulla -es que no te he dicho todo sobre Mei Ling y yo.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Mono con poco interés, ya que cuando hablaban solo era sobre como Mei Ling esto, Mei Ling aquello. Era evidente que sentía algo por ella.

-Que fuimos novios...

-¡¿Qué?! -esto si sorprendió a Mono.

-Si, desde que llegue a los catorce años a Lee Da la vi entrenando, era hermosa y noté que ella me vio. Quería entrar como alumno, era día de inscripciones, pero cuando el maestro me vio pensó que vine por el trabajo de conserje; dijo que con mi forma era evidente que venía por eso, iba a dar la vuelta cuando ella se acercó al maestro y me saludó y también preguntó si me quedaría. Y contesté que si. Después vi porque ningún conserje duraba mucho, era mucho, lavar, trapear, recoger, limpiar, entre otras cosas. Pero Mei Ling fue la razón por la que me quedé. Cuando ya logré estar como alumno. Empezó a ser mas profunda nuestra relación. Tenía dieciseis cuando le dije lo que sentía y ella sentía lo mismo, y decidimos ser novios. Pero como la ley dicta que no se puede tener ninguna relación, hicimos la relación a escondidas cada noche estabamos arriba viendo las estrellas o la luna pensábamos hacernos maestros con mas conocimientos y seguir nuestra relación así. Aunque nuca conté que me invitarían a entrenar al Palacio de Jade iba a negarlo, pero Mei Ling insistió en que fuera que nos comunicaríamos por cartas, antes no sabía porque insistió tanto, ahora ya se. Ese era su lugar y me lo cedió a mi. Me iba a ir al día siguiente y me quedé hasta el amanecer arriba de los cuartos con ella viendo la luna, la besé, se quedó dormida en mi hombro y ahí nos quedamos. Cuando me fui a los diecinueve años, quería despedirme de ella a sola, pero no pude y solo la abracé. Ya que llegué a aquí empecé con las cartas, hasta que llegó la última diciendo que había llegado la hora de decir adiós.

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste eso? -preguntó Mono interasado.

-Porque, realmente no se. Era personal.

-Bueno, tengo que irme. Adiós.

-Adiós.

Un día después de la plática con Grulla.

-Mono, tengo que decirte algo, yo sabía sobre lo de Mei Ling y Grulla, -dijo Víbora. -Yo escribí la última carta que recibió de ella.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Mono.

-Si...

-Entonces, ¿las cartas siguieron llegando?

-No, era la última, nada mas que lo quité y agregué cosas. Hablaba sobre que había llegado Guanfu a Lee Da, que sentía algo por el pero que no sabía que. Que esperaba la respuesta de Grulla, que que debería hacer, que le contestara, pero cambié unas cosas ya que la carta era amable, nada que ver con la que envíe.

-¿Por qué?

-Es que no se, sentí celos, pero ahora no se por que lo hice. Tenía diescisiete años.

-Y el veintiseis... ¿Qué nunca te diste cuenta de que... -se calló Mono.

-¿De qué?

-De que arruinaste algo que había...

-¿Si tenían algo?

-No se, pero yo digo que si. ¿Por qué lo hiciste Víbora.

-Te digo que sentí celos y lo hice sin pensar. Ahora me arrepiento.

-Y la verdadera carta ¿qué decía Víbora?

-Lo que escribí pero de una forma amable, que siempre sería su primer amor y que contestara pronto. Pero lo que escribí fue de que no la contestara... Ya no recuerdo... A lo mejor por eso Mei Ling quería hablar con Grulla.

-Si, noté que ella quería hablar con él a solas, aunque el se alejaba; posiblemente por la carta.

-Ya no sigas, me siento culpable.

-¿A penas? -preguntó Mono se forma sarcástica, Víbora suspiró.

-Si tienes razón, ¿debo decírselo?

-Yo digo que si, pero como tu quieras.

-Mejor no. Pero tú no le digas nada.

-No lo diré, si dijera todo lo que me han dicho tendría una biblioteca entera.

-Gracias Mono. -exclamó Víbora mientras se enrollaba en Mono en forma de abrazo; él solo se quedó ahí quieto. -Bueno, adiós Mono.

-Adiós... -dijo él -¿qué fue eso?

-Que lindo abrazo. -dijo alguien.

-¡¿Qué?! -preguntó Mono.

-Pues es cierto, y dices que no hay nada.

-Ya Mantis, ¿escuchaste?

-La plática no, por desgracia. Pero el abrazo si.

-Bueno, ya, ¿no?

-Esta bien. Te dejó solo para que tengas un poco de tiempo para ti. -dijo Mantis alejándose. -Pero sigo diciendo que eso fue algo mas.

-Eso no fue nada, -se dijo Mono para si mismo. -Yo se que no fue nada. Ya que ella siente algo por alguien mas que no siente lo mismo por ella.

Mientras con Po y Tigresa, haciéndola mas sociable, aunque solo con él. Después de cada entrenamiento, se sentaban a comer galletas y a hablar sobre su vida personal, sin embargo en los primeros días ella se rehusaba a hablar de eso. Y ya cuando había logrado ver un poco mas de su actitud fría; se entero de que después de cada misión ella iba al Orfanato de Bao Gu. Pero todo se fue abajo un día que estaban haciendo una pelea de práctica, todo iba bien, los dos esquivaban los golpes, ya que Tigresa no lo hacía con intención de lástimarle. Hasta que Po esquivó un golpe de Tigresa, moviéndose y así haciendo que Tigresa golpeara un árbol que se encontraba ahí. Tigresa dejó su puño en el árbol; Po pensó que se había lastimado. Pero en realidad recordó algo.

* * *

-Tigresa, entiende que no tienes que atacar de esa forma. -gritó Shifu.

-Si maestro. -dijo una pequeña tigresa quitando su puño de la pared.

-Retirate, ¿qué pasa?

-Me lastimé la mano.

-¡Eres tan débil que un solo golpe te duele! ¡Retirate!

-Si maestro... -le hizo una reverencia a su maestro y se fue -Si solo fuera más fuerte... Tengo que entrenar- pensó la pequeña.

Después de eso se vio a la pequeña maestra golpeando varios árboles, quejándose; era obvio que le dolían los golpes.

-Eres tan débil -pensó en las palabras que le dijo su maestro. -Tengo que hacer que esté orgulloso de mi. -golpeó con gran fuerza aquel árbol que destrozó parte de su corteza, y así siguió golpeando todavía con un poco de dolor, hasta que pasaron los años. Primero una niña, después una adolescente y por último ella como es ahora.

* * *

-Tigresa, ¿estás bien? -preguntó Po preocupado.

-No. -respondió la maestra seria separando su puño del árbol.

-¿Segura?

-Si Po, lo estoy. Solo es un árbol.

-Pero eso no significa que no hayas sentido nada... Ya se, golpeaste árboles durante veinte años. Pero también se que no fue el golpe lo que hizo que te quedaras ahí...

-Claro que no lo fue Po...

-Recordaste algo. -al decir esto el panda Tigresa se quedó callada recordando. -No te preocupes. -dijo al verla recordando, y de un impulso la abrazo.

-¿Po? -preguntó ella un poco desconcertada.

-Es que... -contestó el panda nervioso mientras dejaba de abrazarla. -Se me acabaron las galletas y como vi que te sentiste mal. -se excuso aunque obviamente no convenció a la maestra. -Lo siento. -pero la maestra solo se alejó sin decir nada. -Eso fue... Pésimo.

Él Guerrero Dragón se quedó ahí, no sabía lo que hizo de repente ya la estaba abrazando.

-No se porque lo hice, tengo que hablar con alguien que no sea Tigresa, ¿pero quién?... ¡Ya se! -exclamó corriendo hacía donde se encontraban los demás y como ya era tarde pensó que se encontrarían dormidos, y mejor para él, así podría hablar mejor con él.

Ya llegando sigilosamente no queriendo despertar a nadie, pero para su sorpresa solo Mantis se encontraba dormido. Grulla y Víbora estaban discutiendo por quien iba a hablar con Mono.

-¡Me toca a hablar con él! -decía Víbora.

-¡No a mí! -exclamó Grulla.

-No, ahora me toca a mi -interrumpió Po.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Ahora tú también? -preguntó Mono frustrado. -¿Acaso creen que no tengo una vida como para estarlos escuchando?

-Si. -contestaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-¿Para qué pregunté?... Buenas noches.

-Pero Mono...

-Nada, hasta mañana. -dijo alejándose.

-Bueno adiós. -contestó Po.

-Adiós. -dijeron Víbora y Grulla.

Al parecer a al día siguiente se olvidó lo de Mono. Sin embargo lo de Tigresa no. Además la maestra estuvo más distante de lo que acostumbraba. Po quiso hablar con ella pero no pudo hasta en la noche, y no fue tan fácil tuvo que buscarla. Era una noche fría con viento y neblina, así que eso lo complicó un poco más. Su búsqueda duró casi una hora, pero la encontró, no por su barbarosidad para buscar, sino porque escuchó una melodía de flauta parecida a la del maestro Shifu.

-Debe de estar por aquí... -dijo él panda. -Ahora que lo pienso, cuando hablaba con ella sentía la paz como cuando hablé con Oogway, pero cuando entrenaba con ella era como si Shifu estuviese aquí... a veces siento como si ella fuese el... Pero, ¿qué estoy diciendo? No, no creo. Mi imaginación y yo... ¿Tigresa dónde estás?

-¿Po? -preguntó alguien.

-¿Tigresa?

-Si, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Estoy buscándote, te sabes esconder bien. No estás tan lejos de donde están los demás, y no sabía que tocaras la flauta.

-Si, el maestro Shifu y Oogway me enseñaron un poco.

-Tigresa. Lo que hice ayer...

-Espera.

-¿Qué?

-Rápido. -corrió la maestra hacía donde estaban los demás, Po la siguió.

Llegaron a donde estaban, pero no había nada.

-¿Qué pasó? -preguntó Víbora al ver que llegaron corriendo.

-No sé Víbora, Tigresa empezó a correr y yo la seguí. -contestó Po.

-Es que vi que... -dijo Tigresa. -escuché algo sospechoso, como un ataque.

-A lo mejor escuchaste algo, como el viento y pensaste que era otra cosa... -respondió Mantis.

-¡Cuidado! -gritó Mono empujando a Víbora para que una flecha no le diera. Todos se percataron. Obviamente eso era un ataque. Salieron gorilas y rinocerontes con espadas y martillos, superaban en número pero eso no fue difícil para los Cinco Furiosos. Pero al Guerrero Dragón si. Po se alejó para llamar la atención de sus atacantes.

-¿Y Po? -preguntó Mono al ver que no estaba ahí. Tigresa empezó a correr.

-¿A dónde va? -preguntó Mantis.

-Hay que seguirla. -sugirió Víbora.

Mientras tanto Po estaba escondido en unos arbustos congelados por las bajas temperaturas, y para su mala fortuna un gorila lo encontró y ya lo iba a golpear con su martillo, ya sentía el golpe. Pero no pasó nada, solo vio como Tigresa llegaba poniéndose entre el martillo y él, ella puso su brazo evitando el golpe y levantando el martillo con una fuerza increíble haciendo que el gorila cayera.

-Tigresa... -dijo nervioso Po.

-De nada. -contestó. -Es mi deber. -dijo dirigiéndose al gorila para encargarse de él y en menos de un minuto el gorila ya estaba de nuevo en el suelo.

-Gracias.

-Po, ¿estás bien? -preguntó Víbora llegando con los demás.

-Si, gracias a Tigresa. -contestó Po.

-¿Lo ayudaste?

-Si, es mi deber proteger al Guerrero Dragón, necesitan y necesitamos más de él que de uno de nosotros... Llévenlo con los otros y amárrenlo. -contestó Tigresa de forma seria.

-Debemos irnos a dormir, ya solo faltan unos días. -dijo Mono.

-Si. -dijeron.

-Yo me quedó. -contestó Tigresa.

-Bueno.

Pasaron cuarenta y cinco minutos y Po volvió.

-Tigresa, ¿qué haces? -preguntó un poco nervioso.

-Estoy entrenando. -dijo golpeando un árbol. -Y, ¿a qué viniste?

-A decirte algo. -dijo todavía un poco nervioso, pero después estos aumentaron y se volteo, balbuceó por unos minutos hasta que habló. -Tigresa lo que hice a noche fue por... Porque siento algo por ti. Te amo... ¿Tigresa?- Po volteó a todos lados para ver donde estaba, y se había ido a entrenar a otra parte, estaba golpeando otro árbol que se encontraba más lejos.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Hola, ya se estuvo algo cursi lo último pero lo bueno es que no lo escucharon jeje, pobre Po. Bueno esto es todo, gracias por seguir leyendo este fic, comenten ya que esto hace que siga con esto. Solo les digo que no dejare a Víbora y Grulla como pareja, no me gusta esa pareja, respetando el gusto de los demás planeo hacer algo para ellos pero por separado. Gracias a Lucas 777 por darme el nombre de este capítulo, ahora creo que actualizare cada dos semanas. Es que tengo varias cosas, exámenes, tareas y bueno el otro fic... por cierto se los recomiendo se llama Hasta el final, es de Shen.**

**Bueno Adiós, que estén bien**


	10. Chapter 10 Qu Da Xióngmao

**Hola, ¿cómo están? Que bueno que les guste mi historia. Comenten, por que eso hace que siga con este fic. Espero que les guste.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Kung Fu Panda no me pertenecen, (a excepción de Qizi e hija, Xi Luo, Guanfu, Yasú, Yu, etc, y los que se van a ver a continuación).**

* * *

**Capítulo 10.**

**Qu da Xióngmao.**

Después de esa situación incomoda que tuvo el Guerrero Dragón con la maestra, decidió guardar un poco más de distancia con ella; sin embargo había veces en la que se olvidaba de lo ocurrido e iba hablar con Tigresa, y lo que le extrañó fue que cuando estaba con los demás ella le ignoraba pero en la noche volvían a entrenar y a hablar; aunque era Po el que hablaba más.

-Tigresa, no eres muy sociable por lo que he notado. -dijo Po con un poco de ingenuidad.

-¿A penas te das cuenta Po? -le preguntó ella sarcásticamente.

-Si. -contestó riéndose un poco. -Y, ¿por qué no te ríes un poco más?... Yo digo has de tener una risa hermosa... -se calló al escuchar lo que estaba diciendo y al ver el gesto de la maestra. -¿De qué estaba hablando anteriormente?

-De que... -contestó dudosa Tigresa. -Como eran tus días en el restaurante de tu padre.

-¡Ah, si!... Todo, bueno casi la mayoría era bárbaro... Cocinar, arreglar para el festival, atender a los clientes, a veces recoger, y bueno lo que más extraño y aunque lo sigo haciendo es hablar con él. Pasábamos todo el día en la tienda hablando, él de fideos y yo de Kung Fu... Se aburría cuando le hablaba de eso. -rió un poco. -¿Y tú? -preguntó Po sin pensar.

-Yo. -respondió un poco seria. -No hablaba con el maestro Shifu. Ya te lo dije, solo conversaba con el maestro Oogway... De técnicas, él me decía sus anécdotas, sus aventuras que tuvo en toda China. Adoraba escucharlos cuando era niña, por eso se tanto sobre el Kung Fu. Oogway me daba lecciones de historia. Y también hablabámos de que debía de dejar de golpear árboles, que la verdadera fuerza sale del corazón no del cuerpo, que a él le costó mucho en aprenderlo. -dijo deprimida pero a la vez seria.

-Y como veo no seguiste lo que te dijo.

-No, necesitaba mostrarle al maestro Shifu algo para que se... -se calló.

-Para que se sintiera orgulloso de ti. -completó Po.

-¡Claro que no!

-Esta bien, si no quieres decírmelo no me lo digas, no quiero discutir contigo. Lo entiendo.

-Gracias Po... ¿No qué ya se te habían acabado las galletas? -le cuestionó la maestra al ver a Po comiéndose una galleta de manera un poco sigilosa.

-Estas... Son otras, yo también pensaba que ya no había pero un día me fijé y todavía hay... ¿Quieres? -preguntó ofreciéndole una a la maestra, aunque ella al principio se negó. -¡Vamos! Una más no te hace nada.

-Esta bien Po. -aceptó mientras tomaba una.

-Nunca las comes por lo que veo.

-No, no como dulces desde los ocho años, son azúcar y no es buena.

-Pero ¿me vas a negar que son deliciosos?

-No, son un poco deliciosas.

-¡¿Un poco?!

-Si, así como dije.

-Ni como hacer que cambies de opinión.

-¿Quieres seguir entrenando?

-No, ya no, estuvimos tres horas.

-Eso es nada Po.

-Para ti, para mi fueron como seis horas. -suspiró de cansancio. -Mejor seguimos hablando.

-Esta bien... Has mejorado en condición, así por lo que veo llegaremos una semana antes de lo esperado.

-¿En serio?

-Si, al parecer si te ha servido entrenar.

-O me ha servido entrenar contigo. Seria bárbaro ser como tú.

-No lo creo Po.

-¿Por qué? Eres de las mejores maestras de Kung Fu de toda la historia.

-Si, pero eso no es todo. Como dijiste la otra vez mi vida personal y la del Kung Fu no existe mucha diferencia.

-A lo mejor, aunque eso no importa. Puedes cambiarlo. Yo te puedo ayudar. -dijo Po, pero Tigresa se sintió un poco extraña al hablar de eso.

-Tengo que hacerlo yo, hasta mañana Po.

-Si. -contestó Po, entendiendo que ella no estaba acostumbrada a hablar con los demás. -Que descanses, ¿no quieres una manta? El viento es más frío.

-No, gracias. -exclamó alejándose. -Adiós.

-Gracias por salvarme, pensé que ya no la contaría. -dijo el Guerrero Dragón con cierta ternura.

-Es mi deber, no hay nada que agradecer. Además eres mi amigo. -aunque lo último lo dijo con dificultad, nunca había llamado a alguien de esa forma.

-¿Sí? -cuestionó Po un poco emocionado.

-Bueno adiós. -pero ya no se alejó se acercó más a Po aunque no tanto, se recargó en un tronco que se hallaba ahí y empezó a quedarse dormida.

-Descansa. -dijo Po un poco relajado y con un tono de sueño, quedándose en otro tronco dormido. Pero antes tomó una manta y tapó a Tigresa al ver que temblaba. -Ojala me hubieses escuchado... Cada vez soy más obvio contigo. No puedo evitarlo. -dijo para sus adentros mientras bostezaba acomodándose en su tronco quedando profundamente dormido.

Ya todos estaban descansando, a excepción del Guerrero Dragón que parecía que tenía sueños agitados.

-¡¿Mamá?! -dijo dormido todavía.

* * *

-¡Ya nació! -gritó alguien. -Mira... ¡Eres tan lindo! -dijo una pequeña panda de unos cuatro años aproximadamente. Estaba en una tipo cuna de bambú, donde se encontraba un bebe panda, quien era Po. La niña seguía hablando con él, diciendo cosas lindas.

-Ya hija. -le dijo una voz.

-Si mamá. -contestó la pequeña. -¿Y cómo se va a llamar? -preguntó con curiosidad.

Él pequeño volteaba para ver lo que había pero solo veía a la niña. Después de que ella preguntara escuchó una voz. La de su padre, se estaba riendo al parecer de felicidad y le contestó.

-Pues ella y yo decidimos por llamarlo...

* * *

-Po, despierta. Ya no estamos acercando. -le despertó Mono.

-¡Mono! -contestó Po con un tono molesto.

-Perdón. Tigresa nos dijo que te despertáramos porque ella lo intentó y fue en vano.

-Esta bien. -dijo levantándose de donde estaba.

Estando todos partieron de nuevo, solo faltaban días.

-Vaya, ya despertaste. -dijo Tigresa de forma seria.

-Si... Hola. -contestó un poco apenado el panda.

-Ya vámonos. Estaremos ahí en dos días si no me fallan mis cálculos según con la información que Xi Luo nos dio. -respondió Mono.

-Bien, ya escucharon. -exclamó Tigresa agarrando su mochila, mientras los demás la seguían.

Pasaron dos días y como Mono predijo ya estaban más cerca, estaban a horas. Sin embargo la niebla no les permitía ver nada, hasta la noche donde decidieron avanzar. No sabían que era lo iba a pasar, si serían bien recibidos o creerían que es un ataque.

Llegaron a una pequeña aldea. Qu da Xióngmao, donde había algunos pandas vigilando entre ellos se encontraba una hermosa panda que se retiraba de ahí, la cual se la hacía conocida a Po y Mono la veía un poco distraído, ya que le parecía linda. Tigresa notó que los dos observaban a aquellos pandas.

-Po, ¿estás bien? -le preguntó un poco amable.

-Si... Si lo estoy... Es que se me hace conocida ella. -respondió Po.

-¡¿En serio?! -preguntó Mono emocionado. -Entonces dime como se llama. -siguió eufórico, Víbora se le quedó viendo un poco extrañada.

-No me acuerdo, solo recuerdo haberla visto...

-Recuerden el plan. -les dijo Tigresa. -Han de saber que ibamos a venir, si no fuese así no estarían ahí vigilando. Está muy lejano para que se preocupen por ataques. Pero tenemos que hacer que sepan que no venimos para atacarlos...

-Entonces, ¿para qué vienen? -preguntó la panda.

-Hola. -dijo Mono un poco distraído, Víbora y la panda se le quedaron viendo.

-Llevénselos. -exclamó ella, mientras unos pandas los intentaban amarrar con cadenas. Los cinco ya se preparaban para atacar.

-¡Esperen! -gritó Tigresa. -Si peleamos creerán que vinimos para atacar. Los demás se detuvieron, ella tenía razón.

-Sabia decisión... ¡A las mazmorras! -exclamó la panda. -Yo voy a avisarle a Wen Béi Tuo.

-¿Wen Béi Tuo? -preguntó Po mientras se lo llevaban.

Los llevaron a distintas prisiones; a Mono con Grulla, Víbora y Mantis, y Po con Tigresa. Las prisiones no estaban en buen estado, pero como lo que querían era saber sobre ese dardo no intentaron escapar. Y también para que no lo hicieran los encadenaron uno con uno. Pasaron dos días. A los Cinco se les hizo difícil estar con ellas, a excepción de Po y Tigresa.

-Esto, ya no me hes difícil, ¿te acuerdas? -preguntó Po.

-Si, pero al principio lo fue. -respondió.

-Ahí hiciste tu primera broma.

-No, no lo recuerdo.

-Claro que si. Fung ha hecho más cosas buenas que malas, él te trajo a Zhan.

-Zhan. No lo he ido a visitar.

-¿Qué tal si cuando acabe esto vamos a verlo?

-¿Vamos?

-Si, también quiero verlo.

-Esta bien Po, pero primero tenemos que hacer que sepan que no vinimos para lo que creen. Y mientras lo averiguan. -dijo Tigresa sacando un rollo.

-¿Estudiar? -preguntó Po desanimado.

-Si, tengo que decirte algo.

-Yo también Tigresa.

-Es que ahora que he estado estudiando algunos rollos descubrí, según las investigaciones del maestro Oogway, que la piedra de transformación representa al fuego. Y también que otras dos tienen el poder de hacer que el que las utilice se multiplique, así representando al agua, aunque estas no las tiene. Pero que hay piedras con poderes así como las anteriores para el aire y la tierra, lo malo es que no dice cuales aquí... ¿Qué me querías decir?

-Que cuando pasó lo de Oogway. Lo que vimos.

-Si lo recuerdo.

-Cuando hablé con Shifu. Él me dijo que te dijera, que lamentaba no haber sido el padre que necesitabas. -al decir esto Tigresa se quedó pensativa. -No miento.

-Lo se Po... Voy a estar estudiando.

-Si Tigresa... Tengo hambre y me quitaron la mochila.

-Por eso no debes llevar mucho. -contestó seria.

-Pero de todas maneras también a ti te la quitaron.

-Aunque no me quitaron el rollo y otra cosa.

Mientras tanto con Mono y Grulla.

-Ahora que no tengo nada que hacer, si quieres habla conmigo... -dijo Mono al ver callado a Grulla.

-No, ese día comprendí que necesitas tu espacio, de que no debo agobiarte con mis problemas. -contestó Grulla.

-Gracias, ¿tienes algo de comer?

-No...

-Ten. -interrumpió alguien dejando un plato de comida.

-¿Tú? -preguntó Mono un poco emocionado.

-Aquí hay algo de comer. -contestó la panda de la vez anterior.

-¿Y para mi? -preguntó Grulla.

-Aguántate. -contestó.

-Ten Grulla. -dijo Mono entregándole algo de comida. -Me llamo Mono, ¿cómo te llamas?

-Mucho gusto soy Na Li. -contestó de forma amable.

-Na Li. -dijo Mono. -Él es Grulla.

-Mucho gusto, tengo que irme. No debería estar aquí, menos darles de comer. -respondió mientras se iba.

La panda pasó por la celda de Po y Tigresa, Po al verla la detuvo.

-¡Espera! -le gritó.

-¿Qué? -contestó.

-Es que te me haces conocida, ¿no estabas volando una cometa junto con alguien, un niño que era tu hermano ya sabes ese día? -preguntó.

-¿Qué día? -respondió un poco desconcertada por la pregunta.

-Tú sabes que día. Lo del pavo real.

-Si, estaba volando una cometa con él. -respondió un poco triste. -¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Yo estaba ahí.

-¿En serio?

-Si. Mi madre me llevó lejos, era un bebe. Pero me dejo en una canasta de rábanos.

-¿Cómo se llama tu madre?

-No lo recuerdo, te digo que era un bebe. Pero recuerdo algo y es a ti. -la panda se quedó más sorprendida. -Si, estabas diciendo cosas de mi.

-No creo que seas tú... Voy a ver a los otros.

-Po, ¿qué estabas haciendo? -preguntó Tigresa.

-La conozco, se llama Na Li. -respondió Po.

-Te llamarán para que vayas con él jefe o algo así ya que eres un panda. Trata de hablar con él, dile porque hemos venido.

-Le diremos. -contestó Po agarrando su muñeco.

-No lo creo.

-Ya verás.

-Tú . -dijo Na Li acompañada de unos guardias.

-Si.

-Ven, te llevaré con él.

-Si, pero ellos tienen que venir conmigo.

-Esta bien, espero que no me diga nada, ya que ni siquiera me dio permiso para sacarte.

-Gracias.

Sacaron a los cinco y a Po aún encadenados, los llevaron a un lujoso lugar en donde al final del una habitación se encontraba a un panda un poco mayor con un pantalón como el de Po, pero este no estaba hechos de trapos, y un tipo quimono verde con bordes color café y con el dibujo de un árbol parecido al Durazno de la Sabiduría Celestial en su espalda; con una pequeña panda con un quimono azul en brazos y a su lado una hermosa panda pero no como Na Li aproximadamente de la edad de Po, que se impresionó al ver a Po, aunque no lo hizo notar.

Pero lo que llamó la atención de Po fue que en una de las paredes había una pintura de él de bebé con sus padres.

-No puede ser. -dijo Po en voz baja.

-Deténganse. -le dijo Na Li. Los siete se detuvieron a un poco lejos de aquel panda.

-No te di permiso de sacar a los prisioneros. -le riñó el panda.

-Lo se, pero hay algo que tengo que decir, algo sobre... -contestó ella un poco nerviosa.

-No hay nada que ellos me puedan decir. ¡Llévatelos!

-Pero...

-¡Nada!

Los guardias empujaban a Po y a los Cinco Furiosos, y entre los empujones hicieron que Po soltara su muñeco. Él panda se paró inmediatamente.

-¡Esperen! -dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose a ellos dejándole la bebe a la panda. -¿De dónde sacaste esto? -preguntó un poco triste.

-Es mio. -contestó Po.

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Me llamó Po. Y si es mio, de cuando era bebe, es lo único que tengo desde lo que pasó con Shen, un pavo real.

-¡Has vuelto Huó! -gritó de felicidad con lágrimas en los ojos abrazando a Po.

-¿Qué?

-Ese es tu nombre.

-Bárbaro.

-Mi hijo está vivo. Ella tenía razón.

-¿Quién?

-Una cabra.

-Una adivina. -intervino Na Li.

-Hijo. Ven, ella es Xiang, ella es Kaede. -contestó Wen Béi Tuo refiriéndose a la bebe.

-Ven acá mi niña. -dijo Na Li mientras cogía a la pequeña en brazos como una madre amorosa.

-¿Es casada? -preguntó en voz baja Mono para si mismo un poco triste.

-Y, ¿supongo qué ya conoces a Na Li? -preguntó Wen Béi Tuo.

-Hola Huó. -dijo Xiang.

-Si, ya la conocí... Hola. -respondió Po emocionado.

-Él me reconoció. -contestó la panda.

-Y, Huai, ¿dónde estás hijo? -preguntó volteando a todos lados.

-Si padre. -respondió un panda que parecía de la edad de Po.

-¿Hijo?... ¿Padre?... ¿Mi hermano?-preguntó el Guerrero Dragón atónito.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Ya se que parezco político, no cumplo lo que digo, es que me han dejado mucha tarea y no he podido actualizar. Espero que les haya gustado este, ya se que el anterior fue más largo. Espero sus comentarios, por que en el anterior no hubo como en otros. Hasta luego que estén bien. Les digo que los siguientes capítulos no van a ser muy largos o eso creo. Adiós.**


	11. Chapter 11 Mi hogar

**Hola, ya vine con otro capítulo de esta historia. Comenten por favor. Ya que no he recibido comentarios como en capítulos anteriores y no es por el número, si no porque ya no se si les gustó o no.**

* * *

**Capítulo 11.**

**Mi hogar.**

-No, no es lo que crees. -dijo su padre entre una pequeña risa que compartió con el que llamó hijo.

-Tiene razón, es que él me adoptó cuando pasó todo eso del pavo real. -contestó Huai.

-Entonces, ¿no es mi hermano? -preguntó Po todavía un poco nervioso.

-No, no lo es. -contestó.

-Por un momento pensé que él era mi hermano. Me da gusto conocerte Huai, soy Po o Huó.

-Igualmente Huó, tu padre ha esperado este momento desde que la adivina le dijo que vendrías.

-Yo, pensé que estaban muertos, ¿y mamá? -preguntó Po un poco alegre, pero esa expresión cambió al ver a su padre ponerse un poco deprimido. -¡Lo siento! no quería...

-Ya se. Yo también tuve las esperanzas de que siguiera con vida... No fue así... Pero, ¡mi hijo está vivo! Cuéntame, ¿dónde has estado? ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Cómo nos encontraste? ¿Qué has he...

-Las contestare después. Pero primero, la razón por la que vine es porque necesito que me expliques sobre esto. -dijo Po mostrando unos fragmentos de los dardos de jade.

-Wen Béi Tuo, ¿qué sabe de este dardo? -cuestionó Víbora.

-Pero primero díganme Wen Beí...¡¿Qué?! -preguntó su padre atónito al ver los pedazos. -No es posible... Los... Los últimos de estos se supone que están...

-Solo usted sabe donde están . -contestó Xiang. -Wen Béi... Desde lo de De Wei...

-Disculpe Wen Béi. Entiendo que necesita decirles. -respondió Na Li retirándose de ahí con su hija. Mono solo la observó mientras se iba.

-Si, gracias. -dijo Wen Béi.

-¿Por qué se fue? -preguntó Mono.

-Es que, De Wei y Na Li estaban casados.

-¿Es viuda? -cuestionó Mono un poco triste.

-Si, y justamente murió por uno de esos dardos.

-¿Ustedes lo crearon? -preguntó Tigresa seria.

-Si, pero no lo hicimos para hacer mal. Después de lo de Shen, después de la destrucción, cuando llegamos a aquí; teníamos la idea de que a lo mejor nos atacarían nuevamente, y aunque estamos retirados. -dijo Wen Béi -Decidimos hacer algo para defendernos, por si alguien venía. Lo cree junto con él que ocasionó todo esto, hicimos diez que matan y diez que hieren, aunque yo solo se reconocer cual es cual. Quería gobernar, agarró ocho en total; siete de los mortales y uno de los que hieren, creyendo que ese era uno de los otros. No se, porque ese cambio. Solo un día de hace dos años, trató de matar a Na Li cuando esperaba a Kaede. Ella era la que gobernaría después... Casi siempre me llama por mi nombre, aunque soy su tío...

-¿Es mi prima? -preguntó Po.

-Ella, si es de tu familia.

-Soy tío. -exclamó un poco alegre.

-Continuando... Quería tener el poder, atacó primero a seis, ellos murieron; luego a De Wei le disparó el que hiere pensando que era el otro. Después creyendo de que estaba muerto trató de matar a Na Li, pero De Wei con sus pocas fuerzas se interpuso entre el dardo y Na Li. Desgraciadamente solo traía uno de los que lastiman. Posteriormente llegué. Ya no tenía dardos y tuve que disparar uno. Ahora solo quedan dos, y nueve de los que hieren. Están guardados en un lugar que solo yo se... O eso creía.

-Si solo existen dos, ¿cómo es qué diez dardos de esos trataron de matarnos?... Bueno a nosotros, porque mataron a cuatro. El maestro Shifu, -dijo Po volteando a ver a Tigresa. -A la maestra Mei Ling y a su prometido, el maestro Guanfu. -vio a Grulla. -Y al maestro Yao. -volviendo a ver a su papá.

-No sabes cuanto lo siento hijo. Creí que estaba bien escondido y que no volvería a pasar. -dijo su padre apoyando su brazo en el hombro de Po. -Haré todo lo posible para encontrar al culpable Huó.

-¡Bueno! Hay que dejar la tristeza atrás papá. -interrumpió Huai separando a Po y a su padre. -¡Huó está vivo!

-Tienes razón Huai. Tenemos que celebrar. Supongo que han de tener hambre. -contestó Wen Béi.

-¡Por supuesto! -exclamó Po mientras tocaba su estomágo.

-Huai llama a Na Li...

-¡Yo lo hago! -dijo Mono saliendo.

-Entonces prepara la mesa. -contestó Wen Béi un poco desconcertado.

-Si papá. -respondió Huai.

-Entonces, ¿ya vas contestar mis preguntas?

-Si... A ver... -dijo Po tratando de recordar. -He estado en el Valle de La Paz, estoy bien ahí con papá... -se calló al ver la expresión de su padre. -Así, ahora estoy viviendo en el Palacio de Jade con ellos; llegué ha aquí porque en mi última misión recordé algo sobre ustedes y de lo que pasó, aunque realmente llegamos ha aquí por Xi Luo...

-¿Xi Luo?

-Si, ¿le conoces?

-Claro ha venido varias veces.

-Con razón sabía donde está. -habló Mantis.

-Si ahora está en la cárcel ocupando mi lugar. -dijo Po.

-¿En la cárcel? -preguntó su padre.

-Es que me culparon de que yo maté a los maestros porque encontraron un mechón de pelo de panda, por eso estoy aquí. Para encontrar al culpable.

-Y así será hijo, tengo que saber como hizo para saber donde se encuentra el dardo... Vamos, les gustará la comida.

-A Po le gusta toda comida. -dijo Mantis. Su padre rió.

-Pues espero que le guste el arroz y el bambú a Huó. -respondió su padre.

-Y dime algo padre. -contestó Po.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo se llamaba mamá?

-Tu madre se llamaba Lixue.

-Ahora que lo dices, si me acuerdo que se llamaba así. -Po se quedó pensativo, su padre recargó su mano en su hombro.

-Papá. -dijo Huai otra vez separando a Po y Wen Béi. -Ya está listo. Hoy hicieron fideos y arroz.

-Muy bien. Lo mejor de la comida de aquí para mi hijo. -exclamó su padre. -Y quiero que preparen el mejor festín para la fiesta de regreso y el cumpleaños de mi hijo.

-¿Cumpleaños? -preguntó Po confundido, Ping no celebraba su cumpleaños por esas fechas.

-Si hijo, por estos días hace veinticinco años que llegaste a nuestras vidas. -exclamó alegre su padre. -Por eso quiero la mejor fiesta que se haya visto. Dentro de cinco días se llevará a cabo.

-Es muy poco.

-No hijo, es suficiente.

Los Cinco Furiosos, Po, Xiang, Huai y su padre llegaron a un enorme comedor donde se encontraban Na Li y su hija Kaede. Wen Béi se sentó en un extremo de la mesa; Po a la derecha y Huai a la izquierda de él. Tigresa a lado de Po, su padre notó algo extraño en su hijo con ella y cambió su gesto a uno un poco más serio. Y Mono se apresuró para sentarse a lado de Na Li, los demás se sentaron en cualquier lugar.

-Entonces padre, yo que recuerde, ya se que no recuerdo mucho. Pero tú no eras un líder. -dijo Po, haciendo plática mientras comía sus fideos.

-Cuando pasó eso hijo, yo ayudé a muchos entre ellos Huai, lo encontré cuando era bebé. -contestó su padre. -Salvé a muchos y cuando llegamos a aquí, quisieron que yo gobernara aquí, a Qu Da Xióngmao. Construí este lugar para Xiang, Huai y Na Li. A los cuales crié como a mis hijos. Pero nunca perdí la esperanza de que tú estabas vivo. Te voy a ser sincero, cuando esa cabra me dijo que volverías no le hice caso, aunque en el fondo era lo que más quería... ¡Exquisito Na Li! -expresó su padre al probar la comida.

-Si, eres muy buena cocinera, hasta mejor que yo. -exclamó Po.

-La mejor que he probado. -dijo Mono.

-Gracias... ¡Lo siento Mono! - exclamó Na Li al ver que su bebé reía mientras tiraba el plato de fideos caliente en Mono.

-No, no te preocupes... -contestó haciendo un gesto de dolor. -Solo fue un poco de sopa. -dijo aparentando el ardor. -"¡Por las hermanas Wu, como arde!" -pensó.

-En verdad lo siento Mono.

-Na Li, llévalo a cambiarse, no puede estar así. -dijo Wen Béi.

-Si, claro. Acompáñame Mono... Wen Béi ten a Kaede. -contestó la panda entregando a la pequeña pero ella empezó a llorar un poco aunque todavía seguía riéndose de lo que le pasó a Mono.

-Parece que no quiere. Que vaya contigo.

-Ven, ¿no te quemó? -interrogó la panda mientras se iban

-No, y no te preocupes los niños hacen eso y más los de esa edad. Y no importa lo que hagan seguirán siendo tiernos. -contestó Mono.

-¿Te gustan los niños?

-Por supuesto. -contestó Mono. Na Li entró a una habitación, salió y sacó un quimono como del color de sus pantalones, nada más que un poco más oscuro.

-Ten, entra, cambiate y cuando salgas me das tu pantalón.

-¿Mi pantalón?

-Si. Tienes que quitártelo esa salsa mancha.

-Esta bien. -dijo tomando el quimono. Después salió. -Ya esta, aquí esta mi pantalón.

-Si, ve a comer. Llévala con Wen Béi. -contestó Na Li entregando la bebé a Mono. -Tengo que hacer otras cosas

-Claro. ¿Qué cosas?

-El postre. -contestó la panda sonriendo, Mono le devolvió la sonrisa y se fue con la niña.

Llegó al comedor y Víbora, Grulla y Mantis lo observaron.

-Aquí hay algo extraño. -dijo Mantis en voz baja a Grulla, pero en un idioma que ellos inventaron para que nadie supiese lo que decían, aunque Mono si entendió; el propuso la idea. Grulla solo asentó con la cabeza, mientras Víbora se preguntaba que había dicho.

-Na Li dijo que se la diera. -exclamó Mono con la niña en brazos.

-Si claro, le caes bien a Kaede; si alguien que no conoce la carga empieza a llorar. -contestó Wen Béi.

-Eso es bueno. Es una niña muy tierna. Tenga.

-Gracias. Mono ¿verdad?...

-¡Que tonto! -exclamó Po. -No los he presentado, estoy emocionado... Ya conoces a Mono. Ella es Víbora, Grulla, Mantis... Y ella es Tigresa. -dijo el Guerrero con un pequeño suspiro que su padre notó. -Ellos forman el grupo de "Los Cinco Furiosos".

-Mucho gusto. -contestó un poco serio su padre.

-Igualmente. -dijeron al unisono.

-Volviendo con lo de la fiesta, -continuó su padre. -te harán un traje especial por el día y otro pantalón obviamente; ese está en muy malas condiciones. A todos se les hará algo para la ocasión, los hombres su quimono y las pandas y la maestra Tigresa el suyo, claro más largo. -al decir esto Grulla, Mono y Mantis, soltaron una pequeña risa.

-Espere, ¿un quimono es como un vestido? -preguntó Tigresa.

-En efecto es tradición desde hace mucho, en un evento de esa importancia todas tienen que usarlo.

-No, no lo creo. -contestó Tigresa seria, pero por dentro estaba nerviosa.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Hola de nuevo, ya se que el nombre de este capítulo no es muy original. Pero me gustó. Nos vemos para la próxima, por que alguien va usar un vestido, jejeje. Adiós.**


	12. Chapter 12 La cena

**¡Hola! Ya volví con otro capítulo, espero que les haya gustado lo del capítulo anterior por que fue una idea alocada la del final.**

**Espero sus comentarios, ya saben Kung Fu Panda no me pertenece ni sus personajes, solo la historia y los personajes que cree en esta historia.**

* * *

**Capítulo 12.**

**La cena.**

-Si, es una tradición muy vieja. y no hay excepción. -dijo Wen Béi.

-Pero es que ella nunca lo ha usado. -defendió Po. -Por favor haz una excepción.

-Lo lamento hijo, no puedo ir en contra de las tradiciones. -al decir esto Mono, Grulla y Mantis ya no pudieron aguantar la risa y comenzaron a reírse con carcajadas. Tigresa estaba furiosa. Aunque el momento gracioso terminó al ver el gesto de Tigresa, Mono continuaba riéndose hasta que vio llegar a Na Li.

-Aquí esta el postre. -exclamó ella.

-Que bien... Disculpen, no esperábamos visitas y que aquí casi todo lo que comemos es arroz. -dijo Wen Béi.

-No te preocupes papá, mientras no sea tofú. -contestó Po. -Además está muy rico. -añadió mientras comía el postre.

-¡Exquisito! No hay palabras para definir lo delicioso que está. -exclamó Mono, sabía que lo había hecho Na Li.

-Gracias. -contestó ella.

-Me dan un poco más. -dijo Po con el traste vacío. Los presentes rieron, pero Tigresa se quedó como si nada hubiese pasado. Po la observó, no le parecía la idea del vestido, para nada, era más que obvio.

-No hay problema. -respondió.

-También yo. -intervino Huai. Ella vio al panda asentó con la cabeza y volteo a ver a su tío.

-Wen Béi, ¿no le va... -iba a preguntar ella.

-En otro momento Na Li. -contestó su tío. Suponía que era lo que le iba preguntar.

-¿De qué padre? ¿De qué Xiang y yo estamos comprometidos? -interrumpió Huai tomando la mano de Xiang con intención de no dejar nada de eso en secreto.

-Si. -contestó de malas Wen Béi. -Pero, supongo que no tengo que recordarte, ¿o sí?

-No, no necesitas padre. -respondió Huai.

-¿De qué? -interrogó Po.

-De nada hijo, algo que ahora no te incumbe. Después lo hará. -contestó su padre.

-Esta bien.

-Supongo que han de estar rendidos, las prisiones no son muy cómodas y menos con cadenas. Les daremos una habitación. Ya casi anochece, para que se instalen, se acomoden.

-Gracias. -contestaron todos.

-Huai, Huó va ha usar tu habitación.

-No, no es necesario papá, es su cuarto. -interrumpió Po.

-No te preocupes Huó, puedes quedarte. Tienes que estar en la mejor, y esa es la de mi padre y la mía. -contestó Huai despreocupado.

-Entonces vamos a mostrárselas. -dijo su padre levantándose de la silla.

-¿Y los platos? -preguntó Po.

-En un momento vienen a recogerlos y lavarlos. -respondió su padre. -Ven hijo. añadió mientras recargaba su brazo en el hombro de Po.

La casa en donde vivía su padre era casi tan grande como el Palacio de Jade, era cómoda y daba un buen ambiente en cada pasillo que recorrían mientras que Wen Béi les daba una pequeña descripción de cada habitación y pasillo. Pasaron treinta minutos hasta que llegaron a las habitaciones.

-Huó aquí dormirás. -dijo su padre. -Aprovechando, yo también me quedó. Na Li continua.

-Yo también. -exclamó Xiang. -Tengo cosas que hacer para lo de la cena.

-Si gracias... Hasta mañana. -contestó Po. -¿No tienen un lugar donde entrenar, o algo así?

-Si Wen Béi. -respondió Na Li.

-Claro hijo, mañana les digo donde. -dijo el padre de Po.

-Hasta mañana. contestaron todos a excepción de Tigresa.

-Hasta mañana Tigresa. -volvió a decir Po.

-Adiós Po. -respondió seria.

Y así cada quien fue llevado a un lugar para descansar. Tigresa quedó al final del pasillo a lado de la habitación de Víbora; Grulla y Mantis enfrente de estas. Quedaron solo Mono y Na Li junto con Kaede.

-Disculpa si no te la di antes, es que estás a lado de mi habitación. -dijo Na Li ya que su cuarto estaba al otro extremo del pasillo.

-No te preocupes. -contestó Mono feliz porque estaba a lado de ella.

-También por lo de Kaede.

-Eso, no fue nada, ya sabes como son. -dijo Mono viendo a la niña. -Se parece a ti.

-No, yo digo que a su padre. -contestó.

-¡Perdón! No quería ponerte triste.

-No, no lo estoy.

-Y no se si deba seguir, pero ¿cuánto tenían de casados?

-Dos años cuando murió. Él nos defendió, pero eso ya te lo dijo mi tío.

-¿Por qué no le dices así?

-Es líder de Qu Da Xióngmao, tengo que darle ese respeto.

-Entiendo... Hasta mañana Na Li, descansa.

-Igualmente.

-Buenas noches Kaede. -dijo Mono entrando a su habitación. -"¿Qué me está pasando con ella?" -pensó ya estando adentro y acostado en la inmensa y suave cama de su alcoba. -"Es que al verla en la entrada de aquí fue como si se detuviera el tiempo. Es hermosa, y no se... ¿qué te pasa Mono?... Ni yo mismo se que pasa. Tiene una niña la cual me da ternura, y verla con su mamá es lo mejor que he podido ver. Ya se que pasa... Estoy... -se quedó en su mente un poco de silencio. -Enamorado de ella. Estoy enamorado de Na Li... De la prima de Po". -y con ese pensamiento se quedó dormido.

A la mañana siguiente todos estaban arreglando cosas para lo de la fiesta. Wen Béi indicaba donde iría cada cosa. Po le decía a los cocineros que quería en el banquete, su lista fue muy larga. Na Li y Xiang tomaban medidas para la ropa de los Cinco Furiosos; Tigresa seguía de malas por la idea de que se iba poner un vestido.

-No se preocupe maestra Tigresa, tratare de convencer a Wen Béi. -dijo Na Li de forma amable al ver a la maestra así mientras tomaba sus medidas.

-¿En serio? -preguntó Tigresa.

-Claro, por lo que veo no te gustan.

-Los odio. Víbora tiene suerte, solo le pondrán un adorno en la cabeza.

-No se preocupe, estoy casi segura de aceptará y si no, le gustará el quimono.

-Gracias.

-Y eso que no te dijeron del maquillaje.

-¿Maquillaje? -interrogó la maestra con un gesto de enojo.

-Si.

-No puede ser. Esto es una tortura.

-No exagere maestra. Vera que no va a ser tan malo. Pero que prefiere ¿el maquillaje o el quimono?

-Ninguno.

-Entonces, veré lo puedo hacer. Voy a tomar las medidas de Mantis.

-Si.

Mono solo la veía a ella como si no hubiera alguien más, Xiang estaba tomando sus medidas, pero no podía hacerlo del todo bien.

-Maestro Mono, quédese quieto así no puedo tomarle sus medidas. -dijo Xiang un poco frustrada.

-Lo siento Xiang, es que quisiera ver todo este lugar. -respondió.

-Eso lo hará después. Pero ahora no.

-Esta bien. -dijo Mono.

Mientras tanto con Po y su padre eligiendo que platillos iba a haber en la fiesta.

-Tienes buen gusto para la comida Huó. -dijo su padre.

-Lo se, mi papá me enseñó muy bien. -contestó Po.

-Entonces, ¿tu padre que te adoptó es un ganso?

-Si, me costó trabajo procesarlo. -al decir esto su padre se rió.

-Que buena broma, creer que tu padre es un ganso cuando eres un panda. -siguió todavía entre risas.

-Si, es que quería seguir creyendo que era su hijo de forma natural.

-Si te creo, anda ve para que te tomen las medidas.

-Si papá. -dijo Po dirigiéndose a Na Li.

-Cierto. Huó dile a Na Li que les muestre el salón

-¿Qué?

-Para que entrenen.

-Gracias papá. -contestó. -"Eso le va a gustar a los chicos. Y más a Tigresa". -pensó Po.

Pasaron los cuatro días, y lo lograron todo estaba listo para la noche de fiesta. El cumpleaños de Po. Los Cinco Furiosos ayudaron con lo de los preparativos, y Tigresa notó que al padre de Po no le agradaba ella. Así que cuando no necesitaban ayuda optaba por entrenar en el salón.

Todos seguían ocupados con algunos preparativos. Estaban ansiosos, pero Tigresa lo que esperaba era que Na Li le dijera que no iba usar un vestido y maquillaje.

-Maestra Tigresa. -dijo dudosa Na Li.

-¿Qué te dijo? -preguntó ansiosa Tigresa.

-Lo convencí del maquillaje... Pero...

-Pero.

-Lo del vestido no. Y que si no quieres ir, que no vayas.

-De todas maneras gracias Na Li. -contestó Tigresa un poco molesta.

-Disculpe maestra, pero aquí está su vestido. -dijo mostrando un hermoso vestido rojo. -Tomé el modelo de su blusa y su cinturón, nada más la hice más larga para que pareciera un quimono y lo mejor. Como se que no te gusta esto, hice algo para que pueda usar el pantalón sin que se note.

-Gracias Na Li... Pero no puedo...

-Tigresa. -interrumpió Víbora. -Ya va a empezar, ¿y tu vestido?

-No me lo voy a poner. -contestó Tigresa.

-Pero, ¿por qué? Mira el vestido, ¡es hermoso!

-Para mi no. No voy a ir.

-Tienes que ir Tigresa. Tú no fuiste la única que vio que lo agradas al padre de Po. Por favor hazlo, así él nos ayudará más para buscar al culpable del muerte del maestro Yao, Mei Ling, Guanfu... y Shifu. -dijo Víbora, Tigresa se quedó un poco pensativa. Tenía razón.

-Esta bien, lo haré. -contestó todavía no muy segura de lo que iba a hacer, mientras tomaba el vestido.

-Verás que va a salir bien. -sonrió Víbora.

-La dejamos maestra, o ¿le ayudamos? -preguntó Na Li al ver a Tigresa viendo el quimono como si no supiese que hacer con el.

-Si, por favor. -contestó un poco apenada Tigresa.

-Yo me quedo maestra Víbora, vaya a ayudar.

-Esta bien. -respondió Víbora retirándose de la habitación de Tigresa.

Después de quince minutos, la cena ya estaba, todo los arreglos, los presentes e invitados ya estaban en la mesa, comiendo y hablando. Pero Tigresa no estaba.

-Víbora, ¿y Tigresa? -preguntó Po al ver que no llegó.

-No se. respondió.

-A lo mejor optó por no venir. -dijo su padre. -Por lo del vestido, Na Li trató de convencerme pero yo me negué y le dije que no tenía que venir a fuerzas.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Po.

-No voy a obligar a nadie Huó.

-Esta bien, ella no que... -se calló al ver llegar Tigresa, pero distinta. Estaba usando el quimono. -¿Tigresa? -interrogó Po boquiabierto al ver a la maestra. Se veía hermosa y eso lo hizo notar Po al ver a Tigresa como si nadie más estuviese presente en ese momento. Todos lo pudieron notar, lo que antes era una cena ruidosa pasó al completo silencio. Estaban sorprendidos más el resto de los Cinco Furiosos y el padre de Po.

-Lamento haber llegado tarde. -fue lo único que dijo la maestra y se sentó en un lugar vació y justo a lado del Guerrero Dragón. Po seguía hipnotizado.

-Me alegra que haya decidido venir a la cena. -habló Wen Béi para romper el silencio que causó la llegada de la maestra.

-Ya vine. -exclamó Na Li llegando. -¿Té?

-Si claro.

-Por favor. -contestaron.

Cuando Na Li le sirvió té a Tigresa, ella pudo notar que la panda no usaba maquillaje y que ella no era la única que no lo usaba.

-"¿Por qué ella no usa?" -pensó Tigresa.

Al acabar de comer, comenzó la celebración. El cumpleaños del Guerrero Dragón. Había charolas con dumplings, otras con panes de frijol, rollos primavera, y una muy pequeña con tofú; Po pidió una pequeña charola para Tigresa.

El ambiente era muy bueno, Po con su padre hablando con pandas que su padre conoce y cosas por el estilo. Él único ausente esa noche era Huai, estaba un poco deprimido sentado en un solo lugar con una taza de te mirando a Xiang.

Pero lo que seguía sorprendiendo era que Tigresa estaba usando un vestido. Los Cinco Furiosos y Po después de haber sido presentado con su padre. Se fueron a charlar y a comer. Se fueron a un tipo balcón apartados donde se podía apreciar la hermosa luz de la luna y sentir un viento frío. No estaban acostumbrados a estas fiestas.

-Traje más panes de frijol. -exclamó Po.

-Gracias. -contestaron los demás tomando, uno hasta Tigresa.

-Por un momento pensé que no ibas a venir. -dijo Víbora.

-Yo tampoco creí venir pero necesito saber quien es el responsable de la muerte del maestro Shifu, y tu padre es él único que puede ayudarnos Po. -contestó Tigresa.

-Y lo hiciste para agradarle al padre de Po, -habló Mantis. -no fuiste la única que notó que lo agradas al padre de Po.

-Si yo también lo noté. -respondió Mono que se quedó callado al ver pasar a Na Li. -Vengo en un momento. -añadió mientras se iba, los demás se le quedaron viendo, pero más Víbora.

-Yo iré por té. -dijo Mantis. -No realmente, voy a ver que va a hacer Mono. Ven Grulla.

-Te acompaño. -habló Víbora.

-Esta bien, ven... Quiero ver su cara. -rió Mantis en el sombrero de Grulla.

Y así dejaron solos al Guerrero Dragón y la maestra Tigresa. Po observaba a Tigresa, y ella lo notó tratando de hacerse que no lo sabía. Lo que antes era un viento congelante, se volvió un viento cálido. La maestra iba tomar el último pan de frijol cuando Po lo iba a agarrar haciendo que sus manos se juntaran. Todo por un momento se quedó en silencio.

-Ten. -dijo ella.

-No, tú lo agarraste primero. -contestó Po.

-Pero yo te lo quiero dar. No quiero que hagas otro de tus juegos.

-¿Te refieres a lo del dumpling de la derrota?

-Si.

-Tigresa te quiero decir algo que he tratado decirte desde que pasó lo de Gongmen.

-¿Qué?

-Que... Te... Te... -decía Po tartamudeando. Tigresa solo esperaba escuchar lo que el panda quería decirle, pero a la vez no quería que fuese lo que ella estaba pensando.

-Si Po. -respondió con un tono amable, y este era sincero.

-Que te ... ¿Te vas a comer ese pan de frijol?

-Ah, no ten. -contestó aliviada ella.

-¡No! -gritó Po. -Eso no era lo que te quería decir... Lo que te quería decir era que... -Po no pudo continuar, y lo que hizo fue cerrar los ojos y acercarse al rostro de la maestra al no poder decir lo que sentía, y para su sorpresa, ella no se alejó solo cerró sus ojos mientras se acercaba. Lento pero lo hacía. Estaban a punto de juntar sus labios. Cuando.

-Huó... Po... Guerrero Dragón. Su padre desea hablar con usted. -interrumpió Na Li, haciendo que volvieran a como estaban antes.

-Si voy. -se levantó Po al igual que a Tigresa.

-A solas maestra. Disculpe. -contestó Na Li.

-Esta bien. -respondió Tigresa.

-Acompáñame Huó. -volvió a decir Na Li.

-Espera Na Li, te quiero preguntar algo. -interrumpió Tigresa.

-Si, Wen Béi está en su estudio, te dirá algo importante. -contestó Na Li.

-Entendido. -dijo Po mientras salía del balcón. Se sentía extraño por lo que pasó, estuvo cerca.

-¿Qué era lo que me querías preguntar? -interrogó Na Li.

-¿Por qué no estás usando maquillaje? -dijo Tigresa.

-Porque se me olvidó mencionarlo. Solo las solteras lo usan, eso significa que todavía siguen buscando a su acompañante para toda la vida. Y yo ya lo hice, aunque ahora soy viuda. Yo solo tengo que quedarme en mi lugar.

-Ya entendí. ¿Y ya viste a Mono?

-No, ¿por qué?

-Es que te estaba buscando.

-¡¿En serio?! -preguntó un poco emocionada, y después volvió a su seriedad.

-Si.

-Gracias. Tengo que retirarme. Veo que te quedo muy bien el vestido. -se despidió.

-Si, gracias. -dijo la maestra. -"¿Pero que iba a hacer?" -pensó Tigresa recordando lo que pasó con Po.

Mientras tanto con Mono, que no había encontrado a Na Li, pero si a Kaede. La encontró jugando con una pelota con el ausente de la fiesta. Huai. La pequeña caminó hacia él al verlo.

-Hola Mono. -trató de decir la pequeña.

-Hola Kaede. -contestó Mono. -¿Huai por qué estás así? Es una fiesta.

-Lo se maestro. -respondió Huai todavía deprimido. -Pero no puedo evitar estar así. Es Xiang.

-Típico, problemas antes de la boda.

-No es eso.

-Entonces.

-Es que se canceló la boda.

¿Por qué? -preguntó sorprendido Mono.

-Algo cambió los planes... Las bodas aquí son arreglos por poder o de dinero, cosas así. Y Wen Béi con su difunta esposa hicieron un trato con los padres de Xiang. Y ese era que el hijo de Wen Béi se iba a casar con ella. Y como Huó ya volvió, hay nuevos planes.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Hola, espero que les haya gustado, aunque no creo que lo que acaban de leer le guste. Y les tengo buenas o malas noticias, porque como ya saben ya vienen las vacaciones y por eso voy a poder actualizar cada semana o por lo mismo a lo mejor salgo y no voy a poder actualizar casi hasta el regresó a clases. Espero sus comentarios, críticas, etc. Gracias por leerlo, porque esta historia ya casi llega a las seis mil visitas, gracias a ustedes.. Muchas gracias. Nos vemos. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola, ya volví y como dije no les agrado mucho lo del capítulo anterior. Pero gracias por seguir leyéndola. Espero sus comentarios.**

* * *

**Capítulo 13.**

**Un esperado compromiso inesperado.**

-Po, ¿está comprometido? -preguntó Mono impresionado.

-Si, así es. -contestó Huai todavía mirando a Xiang, que en ese momento llegaba Na Li con ella. -En este momento Na Li le está diciendo que mi padre la espera en el estudio para decirle lo de la noticia, aunque ella ya lo sabe.

-No sabes cuanto lo siento.

-No te preocupes, sabía que eso podía pasar con el regreso de Huó.

-Si... ¡Espera! ¿Era Na Li la que estaba con Xiang?

-Si.

-Vengo en un momento, me voy a llevar a Kaede.

-Claro.

-Pero anímate. -dijo Mono llevándose a la niña en busca de Na Li.

Mientras tanto con él Guerrero Dragón.

-Wen Béi. Aquí está Xiang, como pidió. -dijo Na Li.

-Gracias Na Li, puedes irte. -contestó Wen Béi serio. A Po le sorprendió como estaba su padre, en el poco tiempo que le conocía no lo había visto tan serio.

-Disculpe, ¿y Kaede?

-Estaba con unos niños de su edad jugando con la pelota.

-Gracias. Me retiro. -volvió a decir ella con la misma seriedad de Wen Béi.

-Huó y Xiang. Están aquí para saber algo que cambiará sus vidas para siempre. Xiang, tú ya lo sabes. -dijo su padre. Ella solo asintió con la cabeza. -Huó ¿recuerdas de lo que te dije? que no te incumbía y que en un futuro lo iba a ser. Y es que estás comprometido con Xiang. -al decir esto, Po se quedó estupefacto. Estaba comprometido, nunca se esperó eso al llegar a Qu Da Xióngmao.

-¡¿Qué?! -fue lo único que pudo decir.

-Que te vas a casar hijo. -exclamó su padre cambiando de una expresión seria a una eufórica. -Tu madre siempre esperó que esto pasará. Nuestro hijo, nuestro mayor orgullo haciendo lo que un panda debe hacer.

-Si, pero es algo inesperado para mi. -dijo Po.

-Es lago que esperamos desde que naciste o antes. Siempre espere verte uniendo tu vida con Xiang. Quedarte aquí. Donde perteneces. Cuando lo hagas, estaré más orgulloso de ti.

-Pero si, ¿no quiero compartir mi vida con ella? -preguntó dudoso Po.

-Por favor. -contestó su padre. -Es una tradición esto y tu madre escogió a Xiang. Tienes que hacerlo, por que si te niegas serías una deshonra.

Las palabras que dijo su padre hicieron que Po se quedara pensando.

-Acepto. -contestó dudoso Po.

-¡Excelente hijo! -exclamó su padre. -Eso es todo, en una semana se anunciará tu compromiso con Xiang. Ya pueden irse.

-Si. -respondieron al unísono los jóvenes pandas dirigiéndose a la salida.

En ese momento con Mantis, Grulla y Víbora espiando a Mono.

-Ni siquiera ha pasado nada, ya me voy. -dijo Víbora aburrida.

-Eso me huele a celos. -contestó Mantis en ese idioma extraño.

-Si tienes razón. -respondió Grulla un poco molesto.

-Bueno, ahora son dos.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A nada, nada importante. -soltó una pequeña risa el insecto.

-Mira, ahí están. -exclamó Grulla señalando con su pico a Mono y a Na Li. -Voy por panes de frijol.

-Si, diviértete.

Estaban hablando, aunque no podían escuchar algunas cosas del todo pero lo que si escucharon fue:

-Na Li, te ves muy bien. -dijo Mono.

-Gracias. -contestó ella.

-Aquí está Kaede.

-Ven acá. -le dijo a su hija, que al cargarla empezaba a quedarse dormida.

-Na Li... No se si quieras. Pero, ¿quisieras mostrarme el lugar?... Claro, cuando puedas. -tartamudeó nervioso Mono.

-Claro. Puedo dentro de dos días, tengo que ayudar a recoger después de esto. ¿Te parece?

-Muy bien... Excelente... -exclamó emocionado. -Tengo que ir con Mantis, tengo que decirle algo. -dijo fingiendo un poco de seriedad. Que al alejarse dio un salto de alegría, ella lo notó y soltó una pequeña sonrisa.

Huai seguía triste por lo de Xiang y Po por lo mismo. Notó el estado anímico de Huai y decidió hablar con él.

-¿Por qué estás así? -preguntó Po.

-Ya lo sabes. -respondió malhumorado.

-Por, ¿te refieres a lo de Xiang?

-Si, pero sabía que cuando regresarías esto pasaría. Aunque para serte sincero pensé que nunca volverías... Solo te pido algo Huó cuídala y tratala muy bien. Has lo que yo no voy a poder hacer. -dijo Huai poniendo su mano en el hombro de Po. Él Guerrero Dragón se quedó en silencio. Pensando, Huai si sentía algo por ella. Nunca pensó que su llegada sería que tendría que casarse y dejar a Huai solo.

-Lo siento. -fue lo único que dijo Po. -Voy a arreglarlo.

-No puedes. -contestó quitando su mano del hombro de Po. -Huó. Esto es una tradición, lo planearon desde antes de nacieras. Así son las cosas aquí.

-Pero, tengo que hacerlo. Yo no la quiero y tú si.

-Aquí no importa eso. Solo el honor de seguir la tradición. Por favor, déjalo así. Si no te casas con ella, los habitantes de aquí se enojarán con nuestro padre. Son muy conservadores al igual que él, si no lo haces lo desterrarán y esa es la peor deshonra. Yo no importo, no lo hagas Huó.

-Pero...

-No servirá de nada.

-Esta bien, pero no me rendiré.

-Gracias. Solo hazla feliz. -exclamó con tristeza alejándose.

-"Ella también no estaba muy conforme con lo que dijo mi padre." -pensó Po. -Tengo que decirles a los chicos... A Tigresa. -lo último lo dijo en voz baja recordando lo de hace unos momentos, no pensó en ella cuando aceptó casarse. -"Cuando pasó eso, ella no se alejó". ¿Qué voy a hacer? Tengo que decirles. De todas maneras lo sabrán.

Eso lo tuvo desanimado en el camino de regreso. ¿Cómo se los iba a decir? En especial a Tigresa.

-Po, ¿por qué estás así? -preguntó Mantis. -¿No has visto a Grulla?

-No es nada importante... -suspiró Po. -Bueno. Si. Es que me... me...

-¿Qué? -preguntó Víbora preocupada al ver a Po de esa manera. Todos lo estaban a excepción de Tigresa, que estaba seria; Po pensaba que estaba así por lo sucedido anteriormente.

-Es que me voy... -respondió Po todavía desanimado. -Me voy a casar.

-¡¿Qué?! -exclamaron Víbora y Mantis. Hasta Tigresa, aunque ella no dijo nada, solo sorprendió y levantó la cabeza un poco de modo que pareciera un movimiento normal.

-Si, cuando Na Li me llamó fue para darme es a noticia. Y me voy a casar con Xiang.

-¿Con Xiang? -interrogó Víbora. -¿No era prometida de...

-¡Oigan! ¡No van a creer de lo que me enteré! -exclamó Mono alterado llegando con sus amigos.

-Déjame adivinar. -dijo Mantis un poco sarcástico. -¿Po se va a casar? Para ser más exactos, ¿con Xiang?

-Si. -contestó extrañado. -¿Cómo saben?

-Fácil, Po lo acaba de decir. -respondió Víbora.

-Víbora podemos hablar a parte. -exclamó ahora emocionado Mono.

-¿Qué pasó? -preguntó Víbora un poco molesta reptando.

-Si... Víbora, es que ¿cómo te digo?

-Si. -contestó Víbora prestando atención a lo que decía Mono, cambiando su actitud molesta a una alegre.

-Es que quisiera, decirte que... -dijo Mono nervioso.

-Mono, sabes que la respuesta es si.

-¡¿En serio?!

-Si.

-Entonces, ¿me vas ayudar para mi cita con Na Li?

-¡Disculpa!

-La invité a salir y ¡aceptó! -al decir esto Mono, Víbora se quedó boquiabierta. Esperaba otra pregunta, no sabía cual exactamente, pero nunca esperó esa. -Bueno. No es una cita formalmente. Me va a llevar a conocer el lugar, y pienso invitarla a cenar, charlar, cosas así. Y como tú eres, ya sabes romántica; quiero que me digas que hacer y todo eso.

-¿Cuándo es? -preguntó todavía desconcertada.

-Dentro de dos días.

-Mañana nos vemos para practicar. Te diré como hablar porque ahora que me lo dijiste estabas muy nervioso y eso demuestra inseguridad...

-Espera, espera. Mañana me lo dices... Gracias Víbora. -le dijo Mono. -No se como devolverte el favor.

-No es nada Mono. -volvió a molestarse.

-Hay que volver, no es por ser entrometido pero quiero saber que pasó con Po.

-Vamos. -respondió reptando hacia donde estaban ellos.

Mantis y Grulla estaban hablando con Po, seguían sorprendidos.

-Po, pero su prometido ¿no era Huai? -preguntó Víbora al llegar.

-Si, sin embargo. -respondió Po.-Lo que mis padres hicieron fue comprometer al verdadero hijo, o sea yo. Pero como no estaba y Huai es considerado como su hijo, por eso él estaba en mi lugar. Y con mi regreso cambié todo aquí. Tengo que seguir las tradiciones.

-¿Si lo vas hacer?

-No, tengo planeado convencer a mi padre para no casarme y así ganar tiempo para ver como se lo digo.

-¿Crees que funcione?

-Espero que si... ¡Deja de ponerme más nervioso! -se quejó el panda.

-Lo siento.

-Tigresa. -dijo muy nervioso Po y a la vez triste. -¿No vas a decir nada? -preguntó con la esperanza de que dijera de que no se casará.

-No, nada. Es tu decisión.-contestó como si nada la maestra.

-¿Me ayudarás a convencer a mi padre?

-Po, a tu padre no le caigo bien.

-Debieron haber visto cuando se calló Grulla. -dijo entre una enorme carcajada Mantis, dirigiéndose a Mono y a Víbora. -Cuando Po le dijo que se iba a casar se cayó de espaldas. -siguió riendo a más no poder y ahora Po lo acompañaba. -Lo hubiesen visto.

-No es gracioso. -se quejó Grulla. -Si me dolió, y tan solo fui por panes de frijol y a ahora resulta que te vas casar.

-¿Y ahora que? -preguntó Mantis, que en seguida se escuchó el sonido de un estomágo hambriento. Definitivamente era el Guerrero Dragón.

-¡¿Que?!... Tengo hambre cuando estoy preocupado. -se defendió Po ante las miradas de sus amigos.

-Tú siempre has de estar preocupado. -exclamó Mantis. -Vamos por comida. Estamos en una fiesta.

-Vamos. -dijo Po tocando su barriga con una sonrisa se dirigió hacía Tigresa y como era de esperarse ella se alejó del panda. -Espera. -continuó en voz baja tomando la mano de la maestra.

-¿Qué? -preguntó ella, quitando la mano de Po de la suya. Po solo se quedó viendo cuando Tigresa con su otra mano tomó la de él. Tigresa no hizo nada, solo se volteó y se fue.

-¿No estás enojada? -dijo Po repentinamente, haciendo que la maestra se detuviera.

-¿De qué? -contestó sin voltear a verlo y siguiendo su camino.

-De lo de Xiang y lo del... Pan de frijol. -respondió Po desanimado en voz baja al ver que ella ya no estaba ahí. -"Esto es extraño. No tengo hambre." -pensó. -No se que tengo. -suspiró.

A la mañana siguiente, en el comedor.

-Tigresa, ¿ya te sientes mejor?... Ya sabes lo del vestido. -dijo Po al llegar mientras se sentaba a un lado de la maestra.

-Si. Ya quería que acabara mi martirio. -respondió Tigresa seria sin verlo.

-No exageres, solo era... -iba a decir Víbora.

-Buenos días. -exclamó Wen Béi llegando.

-Buenos días. -contestaron al unísono; algunos animados, otros desanimados y una con cortesía pero como si nada.

-Huó, -volvió a decirel panda -ya se que es demasiado pronto pero tienes que saber que territorios vas a gobernar. Hoy en la tarde necesito que vayas a vigilar arriba. Las montañas.

-¿Las montañas? -preguntó Po. -Pero, ¿no por eso están aquí?

-Si, pero hay veces o mas bien hubo una vez en que alguien si logró entrar a aquí. Hace seis años. Un leopardo de las nieves que supuestamente estaba enfermo. Le atendimos. Pero pensamos que se trataba de un ataque pero después nos dimos cuenta de lo que decía era cierto, no comió ni bebió agua en semanas,se encontraba muy débil, decía que había escapado de la cárcel, que no era culpable; que tenía que encontrar a su hijo. Saber si estaba bien porque solo le enseñó un poco de alfarería y le dio unas cuantas monedas para ir en busca de su tío, que también no le dijo donde estaba, que su hermano estaba en un palacio. Desgraciadamente murió tres días después de que lo encontramos.

-¿Cómo se llamaba? -preguntó Po pensativo.

-Eso no lo dijo, estaba delirando.

-¿Y su hijo? ¿Y su hermano?

-Eso si no los dijo, -respondió Huai. -pero por lo mismo no se le entendía nada, decía mil cosas a la vez. Ya no estaba bien.

-Por eso quiero que vayas a vigilar, porque no siempre que alguien llegue a aquí va a ser alguien agonizando en busca de su hijo. -dijo el padre de Po.

-Está bien. -contestó Po.

-Y en la noche quiero hablar contigo sobre la boda.

-Padre de eso, no estoy muy seguro.

-Huó esto es en serio, lo haremos lo más pronto posible. Dentro de tres semanas.

-Es muy pronto y dije que no estaba seguro.

-¡Lo estás! -gritó su padre levantándose de golpe. -No quiero que deshonres esta familia,y a la de Xiang. -respiró y se tranquilizó. -Lo hablaremos en la noche. -se retiró.

-Padre. -dijo Huai. -¡Huó te dije que no hicieras nada! Que no cambiaría. -igual se fue.

-No creo que esto salga bien. -pensó Po en voz alta tapándose la boca al escuchar lo que dijo.

-No te preocupes Huó no eres el único que cree eso. -respondió Xiang molesta. -Yo también creo que la cosas estaban mejor antes... Na Li, Ayame vengan acá. -dijo autoritaria, en ese momento llegó una panda como de unos veinte años apurada.

-Si señorita Xiang. -dijo esta.

-En un momento voy. -siguió Na Li. -Ni siquiera se por que acepté. -dijo entre dientes.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Mono.

-¿Que si puedes sostener a Kaede por un momento?

-Claro.

-Xiang, ¿no tienes que presentarles a alguien?

-Si. -contestó Xiang molesta todavía. -Ella es Ayame, ella me va a ayudar con lo de la boda, para yo después elegir con quién se va a casar. -siguió de mala gana.

-Mucho gusto. -dijo Ayame haciendo una reverencia.

-Mucho gusto. -contestaron.

-Si... Como sea, Na Li ya sabes que hacer. -habló Xiang.

-Claro Xiang. -contestó igual Na Li. -Mono te la encargo... Ayame ven ayudame. -la panda asentó y la siguió.

Al acabar el desayuno la futura esposa del Guerrero Dragón se retiró y los demás todavía se quedaron por un rato.

-Es toda ternura Xiang. -dijo Mantis de forma sarcástica.

-Si ya vi. Lo bueno es que ella tampoco quiere casarse conmigo. -suspiró Po aliviado comiendo un dumpling.

-Pobre Na Li, tener que tolerar a ella. -contestó Mono.

-Pero ella no se ve así, a lo mejor es el cambio de planes. Siempre se imaginó que se iba a casar con Huai. -defendió Víbora a Xiang.

-¿Y Huai? -preguntó Po.

-Es cierto no vino a desayunar.

-Bueno. -dijo Po levantándose de su silla. -Creo que voy a ir a entrenar. -volteó a ver a Tigresa.

-Te acompaño. -contestó Mono.

-¿Y Kaede?

-Te voy a ayudar con lo de tu pantalón, no voy a entrenar. -al decir esto Mono hizo que los demás soltaran una pequeña risa a excepción de alguien.

-¡Mono! -se quejó Po. -Mejor ya no des detalles y vamos.

En el pasillo.

-Po... ¿Qué piensas de alguien que va a hacer una cita de práctica? -preguntó Mono ya casi para llegar al salón.

-No se, pensaría que está bien pero en realidad no se. -contestó Po. -Por fin decidiste decirle lo que sientes a Víbora. -rió.

-¿Era tan obvio?

-¿Qué si lo eras? Y ya dime ¿con quién vas a practicar?

-Con Víbora.

-¿Cómo?

-Es que... Invite a alguien más.

-Y es... -dijo el panda con curiosidad.

-Es Na Li.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Que me gusta tu prima! -exclamó Mono.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Hola espero que les haya gustado, y ya confirmé me voy a quedar en mi casa a echar flojera (ni tanto) y eso significa que voy a publicar cada semana. Bueno eso es todo, me despido. Que estén bien. Hasta la próxima.**


	14. Chapter 14 La práctica

**Hola ¿cómo han estado? Espero que bien. Los personajes de KFP no me pertenecen, etc, etc. Espero que les guste. Solo les digo que aquí no estarán tanto Po y Tigresa pero si van estar lo suficiente. Y ya vi que muchos están inconformes con lo del capítulo anterior, y con uno de la serie donde aparece una langosta samurai que le gusta a Tigresa y sinceramente ese no me gustó literalmente vomité (nunca acepten una apuesta en la que tienen que comer todos los dulces que puedas en cinco minutos por la compu) Sin más por agregar. Disfruten y comenten por favor.**

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

**La práctica.**

-Esto es extraño. -dijo Po.

-Lo se pero no lo pude evitar, es muy linda... -respondió Mono suspirando a la vez.

-Ella se parece mucho a mi mamá.

-Pero ella es ella. No tu madre.

-Y ¿crees que a ella le gustes? Es que ella a lo mejor es conservadora o algo por el estilo.

-¿Y qué piensas?

-Que no te equivoques para que no pase lo de Ming.

-¡No me la recuerdes! No se que me gustó de ella. Pero de Na Li. Y siquiera se que ella no te besará. -rió Mono.

-Ahora tu no me recuerdes eso. -hizo un gesto. -Me preguntó si alguien más de eso.

-Yo también. A lo mejor Shifu, pero él ya no cuenta.

-Solo te digo suerte hermano.

-Gracias.

-Mono, ¿no me quieres acompañar a arriba? A las montañas.

-No lo creo, vas a estar horas y tengo que estar puntual para la cita falsa con Víbora; dice que eso es algo fundamental.

-Entiendo pero solo se tú mismo, aunque no te pases. No creo que le gusten las bromas a Na Li... Y por primera vez has pasado más de una semana sin hacerlas.

-Que gracioso. Pero no confíes en la suerte, porque un día te sorprenderé panda. -dijo entre risas alejándose sospechosamente.

-Entonces. Si eso pasa te acusaré con Na Li.

-¡Eso no se vale! -gritó Mono ya lejos. Po solo se rió mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro. -"No quiero ir solo, pero ¿a quién le digo que me acompañe?"-pensó. -¡Tigresa!... Estando a solas con ella a lo mejor puedo hablar con ella. El problema es que si va a querer. Se está apartando de mi más de lo normal. -suspiró. -No pierdo nada con intentar.

Para la suerte del Guerrero Dragón ella aceptó, aunque no le fue nada fácil. Pasó una hora rogándole a la maestra, hasta que aceptó; si quería que la dejara de molestar la única manera sería aceptando.

-Esta bien. Pero después me vas a dejar en paz. -dijo la maestra ya fastidiada.

-¡Si! -contestó Po con una sonrisa de satisfacción. -Nos vemos al pie de la montaña unos minutos antes del atardecer.

-Claro. Voy a entrenar.

-Te acompaño.

-No gracias, quiero estar sola.

-Si entiendo. -respondió el panda un poco desanimado. -"¿Por qué ya no quieres que esté cerca de ti?" -pensó.

-"No entiendo porque quiere estar tanto tiempo conmigo. Es fastidioso sin embargo no me molesta." -dijo en su mente la maestra volteando a ver a Po mostrando una ligera sonrisa que a penas se podía apreciar. Po al ver que Tigresa volteó y sonrió hizo dejar salir una pequeña sonrisa haciendo que ella volviera a su actitud fría y se fuera.

Mientras tanto con Víbora y Na Li.

-Hola Na Li. -saludó Víbora muy amable pero por dentro sentía celos hacía ella.

-Buenos días maestra. -contestó. -¿Qué van a hacer hoy en la tarde?

-¿De qué?

-De una cena, el maestro Mantis me dijo que ustedes tenían planeada una cena para hoy.

-"¡Mantis te voy a matar! Nos estuviste espiando o Mono te dijo... Pero no lo creo." -pensó la maestra.

-¿Pasa algo?

-No nada, es que... Hoy si vamos a realizar una cena pero nada formal o algo parecido, solo vamos a platicar y comer postres Grulla, Mantis, Mono y yo. ¿Por qué?

-No, por nada. -contestó aliviada Na Li.

-"¿A ella le gustará Mono?" -seguía pensando Víbora mientras veía a Na Li jugando con su hija. -Este... Yo ya me voy, tengo que buscar a Mantis. -continuó y se retiró.

-Si claro. "No se, pero tengo la impresión de a ella no le caigo bien".

-"Mantis ¿dónde estás?"

Con Grulla y Mantis.

-¿De qué tanto te ríes? -preguntó Grulla al ver riendo a carcajadas a Manits.

-De nada sin importancia. -contesto tratando de dejar de reír. -A si, ¿de qué me estabas hablando?

-No me estabas haciendo caso. Te estabas riendo... Es que tenía planeado invitar a Víbora...

-Eso es genial, yo diría que el mejor momento en el que podrías decir eso sería una hora antes del atardecer.

-Yo no me refería a Víbora sola, también a ustedes. Mono y tú.

-Ya sabía solo quería molestarte. Tu amor solo le pertenece a Mei Ling. Pero ha pasado mucho tiempo, es hora de olvidar. Si ella ya lo había hecho, se iba a casar con otro. -dijo Mantis con intención de molestarlo.

-No te debe importar si lo he hecho o no. -contestó bajando la cabeza y tratando de aguantar el enojo. -Mejor me voy. -se fue. Mantis se quedó impresionado; en todo este tiempo que ha conocido a Grulla nunca lo había visto de esa manera.

-Creo que se me pasó la mano o lo que sea que tenga. -dijo para sus adentros mientras movía sus tenazas.

-"Olvidar." -pensó Grulla caminando hacía su habitación.

-¿Te pasa algo Grulla? -le interrogó Víbora.

-Si.

-Está bien. ¿Y Mantis?

-En su cuarto.

-Gracias. -contestó con una sonrisa tierna y malvada a la vez dirigiéndose con Mantis.

-"Bueno dicen que un clavo saca a otro clavo" -se dijo a si mismo volteando a ver a Víbora.

-Hola Mantis. -exclamó Víbora inofensivamente mientras lo agarraba de su pequeño cuello con su cola.

-¡¿Qué te sucede?! -preguntó Mantis alterado tratando de respirar.

-¿Cómo sabes lo de la cita falsa? Y ¿por qué le dijiste a Na Li? -contestó Víbora sin dejar de apretar.

-¿Celosa? No se porque nunca le hiciste caso y ahora que le interesa alguien más te importa.

-Eso no es cierto.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no querías que supiesen de que eres la practica de una cita?

-Por Mono, le daba pena.

-Si claro.

-Solo te digo que no espíes a los demás. -lo soltó y se fue.

-¡Loca! -gritó Mantis.

Ya a una hora del atardecer, se encontraba Mono en su habitación arreglando la mesa que se hallaba ahí para la cita de práctica con Víbora. Él estaba emocionado y a la vez creía que lo que estaba haciendo no tenía mucho sentido.

-Hola, ¿ya todo listo? -dijo Víbora con su tono alegre de siempre pero algo en su mirada decía que algo no se encontraba bien.

-¿Segura que todo está bien? -preguntó Mono al notar esa mirada.

-Por supuesto. Veo que hiciste un buen trabajo... ¡Hasta arreglaste la mesa! Que lindo detalle.

-¿Eso funcionará para mañana con Na Li?

-Si, bueno claro si no fuese en uno restaurante. Pero como lo va a ser, yo te diría que le dieras unas flores o algo por el estilo.

-Entendido. -apuntó Mono en un rollo. -Siéntate, hoy tenemos un delicioso manjar. Agua y galletas.

-¡Que delicioso! -se expreso sarcásticamente.

-Si, ya se que no es lo más delicioso de toda China, pero Na Li es la encargada de la cocina y si descubre que estoy haciendo esto me sentiría más apenado.

-No te preocupes, no creo que se entere, ha estado preparando los reparativos para la cena en donde Po va a anunciar su matrimonio.

-Entonces, empecemos.

-Muy bien, lo primero que debes hacer es sacar un tema de conversación.

-Está bien... -pensó Mono. -¡Ya!

-Por favor no saques el tema de como está el clima.

-Entonces, ¿de qué hablo?

-De como estuvo su día, que hizo, etc; Mono los temas no tienen fin.

-Ya, este... ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

-Bueno, está bien. Aquí tienes que mostrar interés pero nunca fingirlo... Mi día estuvo bien, no me quejó pero pudo haber estado mejor si un pequeño insecto no hubiese ido de bocazas con alguien sobre esto.

-¿Mantis? Y, ¿a quién le dijo?

-A Na Li, pero yo le dije que todos ibamos a estar en ella. Y me creyó, y de Mantis no te preocupes. Recibió su merecido.

-Eres maravillosa, genial, como diría Po. ¡Bárbara! -al decir esto Mono iba pasando Grulla buscando a Víbora para invitarla a salir. Grulla se quedó ahí parado observando sin que ellos se dieran cuenta porque estaban muy entretenidos hablando; y se acordó de algo. Exactamente del día cuando llegó Mono al Palacio de Jade.

* * *

-Buenos días alumnos. -dijo una tortuga sabia como anciana. Oogway. Llegando al Salón de entrenamiento con un joven mono.

-Buenos días maestro. -dijeron una pequeña Tigresa; al igual que una pequeña víbora, una joven Grulla y un panda rojo deteniendo su entrenamiento.

-¿Él es? -preguntó Shifu.

-Si. Estudiantes él es Mono. Su nuevo compañero. -respondió la tortuga.

-Hola. -dijo el primate.

-Mucho gusto Mono. Yo soy Shifu. Ella es Tigresa. -Tigresa hizo una pequeña reverencia. -Ella es Víbora. -hizo lo mismo. -Y el es Grulla. -igual. -Su pongo que has de venir exhausto por el viaje.

-No maestro. -dijo Mono emocionado. -Quiero entrenar.

-Está bien. Pero primero tus nuevos compañeros te demostrarán el recorrido. movió la cabeza en dirección a los aparatos.

-Claro.

Los tres pasaron. Primero Tigresa, luego Grulla y por último Víbora.

Cuando Víbora estaba dando su demostración Mono se acercó a Grulla.

-Se ve complicado. -dijo Mono.

-Pero realmente no es así. -contestó.

-¿Se llama Víbora?

-Si.

-Es linda. Un día de estos la invitaré a salir.

-No puedes.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó nervioso.

-Eso dice la ley. Un maestro de Kung Fu no puede tener familia ni pareja. -soltó un suspiro Grulla.

-Te acordaste de alguien, pero un día lo haré.

* * *

-Y por fin lo hiciste. -dijo Grulla en voz baja mientras los veía riéndose ahí.

-Creo que esto es más fácil. -decía Mono relajado. -Es fácil hablar contigo Víbora... ¡Escucha esto!... Tu sonrisa, es como...

-¡La montaña! -gritó Grulla alterado.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Víbora volteando a verlo.

-Se escuchó un derrumbe. -contestó Mono. -¡Po! -gritó preocupado Mono saliendo de su alcoba junto con los demás. Iban corriendo para ver; cuando vieron a Po salir de la cocina con un dumpling en la mano y uno en la boca.

-¡Po estás bien! -gritaron aliviados.

-Si... ¿Por qué? -contestó extrañado Po.

-¿No ibas a estar en las montañas? -preguntó Mono.

-¡Cierto!... Nos vemos. -exclamó echándose a correr. En ese momento de la cocina salió Na Li.

-¡Na Li! ¿Escuchaste?

-Si. -contestó ella. -Mono ¿no te molesta si hoy te muestro Qu Da Xióngmao?

-No claro que no. Mejor diría yo. -balbuceó un poco Mono haciendo que Víbora se enojara un poco.

-Entonces, ¿nos vamos?

-¿Ahora?

-Si, se de un lugar donde cocinan delicioso, te va gustar.

-Claro, nos vemos. -dijo Mono emocionado mientras la seguía.

-Víbora... ¿Qué estaban... -preguntó Grulla. -Olvídalo. -se fue a su habitación, en el camino se quitó el sombrero y sacó una pequeña hoja en donde había un dibujo, era Mei Ling. -"¿A quién quiero engañar? Nunca podré olvidarte aunque tú lo hayas hecho." -pensó mientras observaba el dibujo.

En ese momento cerca del pie de la montaña se veía a un panda corriendo apresuradamente hacía el pie de esta en donde se encontraba Tigresa esperándolo.

-Lo siento... -jadeaba Po de cansancio. -Llegué tarde.

-¿En serio? -preguntó sarcásticamente la maestra. -Vamos.

-Si, tenemos que regresar en dos horas.

-Lo se. -contestó cortante Tigresa.

-¿Por qué ya no quieres hablar conmigo? -preguntó Po nervioso y temblando mientras subían.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Antes hablabas más conmigo y ahora me evitas. -contestó el panda en forma de queja. Tigresa simplemente no dijo nada y siguió subiendo. -Está bien. -dijo en voz baja Po.

Ya hasta que subieron ella habló.

-Yo antes no hablaba con nadie, nada ha cambiado.

-¿Y Oogway?

-Solo él. Y tú por un tiempo. -dijo seria.

-¿Por qué ya no?

Porque ya no me necesitas. -caminó. -Tienes que vigilar... Ve hacía allá. -le dijo sin voltearse al escuchar a Po acercarse sigilosamente a ella.

-Ya entendí. -respondió resignado Po al ver su intento fallido.

Ella avanzó unos minutos y no tardó en encontrarse con Po. Tigresa aceptó su compañía y se fueron a vigilar juntos.

Con Mono, Na Li y Kaede que se encontraban sentados en un restaurante por los límites de la aldea.

-Bueno, yo me volví maestro gracias a Oogway, porque yo era digamos así como un bandido... Mas bien era un bandido, robaba plátanos, etc, etc. Hasta que ese día llegó Oogway. Pero antes de vivir en las calles vivía con mi madre y con mi hermano Wu Kong; él robaba, en ese entonces yo no lo hacía. Mi hermano varias veces fue a prisión y un día que escapó pelee con él lo que causó la muerte de mi madre. Después de eso veía que mi hermano a pesar de ser un ladrón tenía todo lo que quería y por eso empecé a hacerlo. Hasta que Oogway llegó... Y en mi vida sentimental nunca he tenido suerte, siempre la tuvo mi hermano.

-¿Y la maestra Víbora? -preguntó Na Li.

-No ella y yo nada que ver. -contestó tranquilo. -¿Y tú?

-Yo... No conocí a mi mamá. Su nombre era Kaede; ella murió cuando tenía dos años. Justamente murió cuando tuvo a mi hermano Liu...

-¿Y tu hermano?

-Está muerto.

-Lo siento.

-No te preocupes. Pasó ese día cuando Lord Shen acabó casi con todo. Al igual que mi hermano mi padre murió. Mi única familia es mi tío...

-¿Eres hija de la hermana de Wen Béi o del hermano de Lixue?

-De la hermana de Wen Béi. Continuando, mi vida no es una historia muy larga. Después a los veinticinco años me casé con Dewei. Y lo demás ya lo sabes.

-¿También a ti te obligaron a casarte?

-Si.

-¿Le querías?

-Sinceramente no se, siempre supe que con él me iba a casar. Ya estaba preparada. Nunca he sentido algo por alguien de esa forma como la veía con mis tíos, con amor. -al decir esto los dos se quedaron callados.

-¡Este lugar es maravilloso! -exclamó Mono, para romper el silencio. -Si por mi fuera me quedaría aquí.

-Me alegra que te guste. -dijo ella con una sonrisa. Mono estaba nervioso, solo la observaba. -¿Ocurre algo?

-¿Qué?... ¡No! Es que te hace falta un collar, según recuerdo traías dos. -seguía nervioso.

-Es que Kaede rompió uno... Mono, mi tío me dijo como escapó Huó; con la piedra de transformación... Tengo que decirte algo sobre una de... ¿Seguro que estás bien? -preguntaba algo preocupada al ver a Mono como que distraído.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes Na Li... ¿Qué me estabas diciendo?

-De las piedras, nosotros...

-¡Cuidado! -gritó Mono dando una salto tratando de cubrir a Na Li y Kaede de la nieve que cayó.

-¡¿Qué ocurrió?!

-¡Po!

Hace unos minutos.

-Tigresa, yo sigo diciendo que necesitó hablar contigo... Te necesitó a ti. -gritó Po con todo su aliento pero a penas se escuchaba un mormullo. El viento era muy fuerte y helado.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Tigresa. No lo escuchó y eso que se encontraba a su lado.

-Nada...

-¡Po! -exclamó Tigresa con un poco de preocupación al sentir que el panda resbaló. No se podía ver nada. Hasta que sintió que alguien tomó su pata. -¡Aguanta! -Tigresa levantó a Po. -Ten cuidado. -volvió a decir recuperando su actitud.

-"¡Vaya! Aunque este viento sea el más frío ninguno se compara con la frialdad de ella". -pensó Po al ver a Tigresa que ya se había adelantado. -¿Cómo ve con este viento?... ¿Que pasa? -dijo al ver a Tigresa pararse en seco.

Tigresa se quedó por un momento, observando una montaña que estaba alejada de donde se encontraban. Y aunque el viento no le permitía ver, podía ver a alguien parado ahí.

-"¿Xiang?" -pensó Tigresa al ver detenidamente por cinco minutos esa montaña; lo extraño era que ella llevaba un arco que apuntaba en dirección al Guerrero Dragón, pero en ese momento lo único que hizo fue saltar hacia Po y abrazarlo. Así tirándolo.

-¡¿Qué pasa?! -gritó Po emocionado y extrañado.

-Cállate Po. -le riñó en voz baja. -Puedes provocar una...

-¡Avalancha!

-¡Salta! -la maestra tomó su mano y saltó al vacío.

-¿Estás segura? -gritó Po.

-No del todo, pero si nos quedabamos ahí una gran cantidad de nieve estaría sobre nosotros. -contestó aún cayendo. Al fin de la caída ella quedó abajo de Po.

Ahora...

-¡Tigresa! -gritó Po tratando de levantarla, pero ella no se dejó y se levantó sola.

-Estoy bien. -fue lo único que dijo.

-¡¿Qué sucedió?! -preguntó Wen Béi con preocupación al igual que los demás.

-Exactamente no se, solo Tigresa se lanzó contra mi y pasó todo. -se explicó Po todavía un poco cansado.

-Alguien le iba a disparar a Po. -habló tigresa a diferencia de Po ella no mostraba ningún signo de fatiga. -Un dardo de jade. -continuó. Lo que dijo la maestra dejó helados a todos. Más al padre de Po.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes? -cuestionó el padre de Po fingiendo serenidad.

-Aquí está la prueba. -Tigresa abrió su mano. En efecto era un dardo de jade. -Y fue Xiang. -siguió. Dejando a todos perplejos.

-Eso es imposible. -dijo Víbora.

-Yo la vi. Era...

-¡¿Qué me perdí?! -preguntó Xiang llegando alterada. Haciendo que todos voltearan a ver a Tigresa. -Huó ¿estás bien? -cuestionó pero esta vez con cariño, preocupada.

-"Cínica." -pensó Tigresa.

-"¿Cómo puede hacer eso?" -estos eran los pensamientos de Víbora. Y el de los demás no eran distintos, a excepción de el de Wen Béi.

-Bueno ya vamos a casa. Hijo, ¿estás bien? -preguntó el padre de Po.

-Si, gracias a Tigresa. -contestó Po volteando a ver a Tigresa.

-"Era ella, yo la vi." -pensaba Tigresa mientras veía la montaña. El Guerrero Dragón la observaba.

-Huó vamos, tenemos que hablar sobre ya sabes. -interrumpió Wen Béi.

-Si claro. Yo también quiero hablar contigo. -habló el Guerrero Dragón. Su padre asentó y volteó en dirección a su pequeño palacio. -"Porque no pienso casarme con Xiang... Porque yo amo a Tigresa. " -dijo en su mente Po, con un suspiro todavía viendo a la maestra pensando aún en el abrazo de hace unos minutos.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Hola si ya se no lo publiqué el viernes pero me borraron el capítulo, (se que tú fuiste,) le digo a alguien. Espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos en el próximo lunes. Comenten. Nos vemos :)**


	15. Chapter 15 Buscando un culpable

**¡Hola! Ya volví. Que bueno que siguen leyendo mi fic. Sin más preámbulo... Aquí está. Disfruten y comenten.**

* * *

**Capítulo 15.**

**Buscando un culpable.**

Ya cada quien en sus alcobas a excepción de Po, Xiang y su padre que se encontraban en otra habitación.

-Huó tenemos que hablar... Pero antes, ¿qué pasó allá arriba? -preguntó su padre ni muy serio ni muy alegre.

-Estábamos arriba. -contestó Po, su padre lo volteó a ver un poco frustrado por la respuesta. -De repente ella se quedó quieta y saltó hacía mi. Y pasó lo demás... Nos caímos. Tigresa cree que fue Xiang la que trató de matarme hace unas horas.

-Por eso quiero hablar contigo. ¿No crees que es ella?

-Ella ¿qué?.

-Que la maestra Tigresa no quiso lanzarte y matarte. -dijo Xiang amable.

-¡¿Para que haría eso?! Ella sería incapaz de hacer algo así. -defendió Po.

-Yo también no creo que llegue a hacer eso la maestra. -habló su padre. -Pero culpó a Xiang de lo ocurrido, tú la viste cuando saliste corriendo.

-Si, pero... Ella no mentiría de algo así.

-Bueno... Por otra parte, lo de la boda.

-Padre no quiero discutir sobre eso, yo no quiero casarme. No de esa forma, pero...

-Yo tampoco quiero discutir. Solo que, espero que solo sigas la tradición y continúes manteniendo el honor que nuestra familia ha mantenido por generaciones.

-Pero...

-Y no quiero más discusión te casarás y punto. -exclamó tranquilo Wen Béi. -Se pueden retirar hasta que se pongan de acuerdo para lo del anuncio del compromiso. -salió de la habitación.

-Claro, Xiang ¿por qué culpas a tigresa? -preguntó Po.

-Ella me culpó de que yo traté de matarte y ni siquiera estuve ahí. Nunca he estado en las montañas, y nadie tiene algo de jade desde lo de Dewei, solo tu padre. -contestó Xiang de forma no muy amable con Po.

-Mi padre... -dijo Po sorprendido al ver el cambio de actitud de ella.

-Pregúntale si falta un dardo, también solo él sabe donde está el resto de estos.

-¿Sabes algo?

-Además de que matan y hieren. No nada más. -respondió cortante y descortés como si supiese algo pero que no le convenía decir.

-Está bien. Tú elige lo de la cena y todo eso. Pero que en la cena no haya tofú... Bueno solo para Tigresa.

-Entendido Huó. Lo que tú digas. Buenas noches. -cambió su actitud de nuevo por una amable y salió.

-Buenas noches. -se aseguró de que ya no estuviera ahí. -Esto es extraño.

Po salió de ahí y vio que justo en ese momento Tigresa salía de su habitación. Él le sonrió, y ella solamente pasó como si Po no se encontrase ahí parado. Provocando que el panda se quedara pensativo mientras veía que se dirigía a entrenar.

-Como siempre, estás ahí. -dijo Po para si mismo un poco desanimado.

-Po, ¿qué haces aquí? -preguntó Mono llegando con Na Li y Kaede.

-No nada, acabó de salir de hablar con mi padre sobre cosas y de la boda. -respondió.

-No pensé que aceptarías Po. -dijo Na Li recodando lo que vio en la cena.

-Yo tampoco. -volvió a decir desanimado. -Pero si me casó, mi padre ayudará más para encontrar al responsable de la muerte de Shifu y los demás.

-Po no se si debería decirlo, pero Wen Béi no ha investigado mucho cree que no es verdad. Dice que están muy bien guardados, que es imposible que alguien sepa donde se encuentran.

-¿Cree que lo inventamos? Por eso estamos aquí. -Po levantó un poco la voz.

-Bueno yo ya me voy. -agregó Na Li al ver que su hija ya tiraba de su brazo para irse. -Hasta mañana Po. Mono espero que te haya gustado el recorrido por Qu da Xióngmao.

-Me encantó. -contestó Mono con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Que bueno.

-Si... Me encantó. -se burló Po imitando la voz de Mono mientras aguantaba la risa. -Se ve que te fue muy bien con mi prima. -resaltó la última parte.

-No me quejo, pero hubiese salido mejor si alguien no hubiera causado una avalancha. Me iba a decir algo. -el panda levantó una ceja. -No, no es lo que crees. Era sobre una piedra o algo así; estaba distraído viéndola. -suspiró.

-Sigo aquí, me estás asustando.

-Muy gracioso. -fingió una risa. -Tú no me entiendes... O eso creo.

-¡¿Qué?!... Claro que no, yo todavía no. Y no creo que sea posible. -pensó en Tigresa. -Recuerda. Un maestro no puede... -decía con seriedad pero esta se convirtió en una enorme sonrisa. Mono se le quedó viendo.

-Ahora tú me estás asustando...

-¡Bárbaro! -dijo por fin Po. -La ley... La ley... -decía eufórico.

-La ley, ¿qué? ¿Cuál? Para empezar. -seguía extrañado.

-La ley que impuso el maestro Rino Volador, la que alejó a Shifu de su familia... ¡Estoy salvado! -exclamaba con felicidad.

-Explícate. No te entiendo... -abrió la boca por la sorpresa. Había recordado. -¡La ley! -se unió al festejo de Po. -No te vas a casar hermano.

-Lo se... Bendita ley. Me salve. -gritó Po.

-Genial, ¿por qué no nos acordamos de ella?... Somos maestros.

-¡No tengo la menor idea!

-Tenemos que festejar maestro Po. Guerrero Dragón. -fingió solemnidad y después se echó a reír.

-Claro maestro Mono. -hizo lo mismo. -Miembro de los actuales Cinco Furiosos.

Los dos empezaron a reír a enorme carcajada. Mono estaba feliz por su amigo, pero él no iba poder estar con Na Li. todo por la ley. Aunque ese no fue motivo para dejar de festejar.

-Te voy a llevar a donde Na Li me llevó cocinan excelente. -siguió alegre pero ya no tanto. El panda se dio cuenta de su cambio, lo entendía; su amigo en verdad sentía algo por Na Li.

-Si claro amigo. -el panda recuperó un poco de seriedad. -Vamos. Aunque ¿no es un poco tarde para comer en un restaurante?

-Tienes razón. Mejor hay que decirle a Na Li y que nos prepare algo. El restaurante será muy bueno, pero no cocina mejor que tú y Na Li.

-Pero tenemos que explicarle, ¿no lo crees?

-Cierto. Si podemos decirle, a lo mejor nos ayuda en encontrar al culpable, el causante de todo esto.

-Tienes razón vamos Mono. Vamos con mi prima y mi futura cuñada. -Mono se le quedó viendo. -Lo siento, se me olvidó lo de la ley... ¿Qué harías si hay algo entre ustedes?

-No se. Realmente si se... Renunciaría como maestro. -contestó muy seguro.

-Esta bien. -dijo Po. Nunca le habia visto tan seguro. -Ya vamos.

-Si claro amigo. -seguía igual.

-¿Qué sucede? -pregunto Na Li. -Escuche gritos. ¿Están bien? -los dos se quedaron callados.

-Cuanta discreción. Me sorprendo. -exclamo Mono de forma sarcástica. -Na Li, ¿podemos hablar? -cambio su sarcasmo a una actitud seria.

-Si, claro ¿sucede algo malo?

-No, no lo es Na Li. -dijo Po. -Vamos a la cocina para hablarlo.

-¿A la cocina?

-Si para que nos hagas algo de comer. Por favor. -dijo con ternura el Guerrero Dragón.

-Está bien. Kaede está dormida, no creo que se despierte. Aprovechando les digo algo.

-¡Excelente! -exclamó Mono. -¿Nos das galletas?

-Parecen niños pequeños. ¿Lo sabían? -preguntó Na Li.

-Lo sabemos.-contestaron al unísono, así causando risas.

-Y por eso me agradan. Ya, vamos. - se dirigió a la cocina.

-¿Escuchaste? Le agradó. -le presumió Mono a Po.

-Dijo que le agradábamos, no que sólo tú. -le dijo Po, con intención de molestar a su amigo. Él solo fingió una risa y se fue a cocina.

-Espérame. -se quejó Po. -No me dejes. Y menos con hambre. -tocó su estomágo e hizo lo mismo.

En la cocina.

-Gracias Na Li. -escuchó Po a Mono al llegar a la cocina mientras tomaba una taza de té y unas cuantas galletas. -Y ¿para tu primo? -preguntó con intención de incomodar a Mono.

-Ahí está Po. Aunque un poco frío. -dijo Na Li.

-No te preocupes. Está perfecto. -habló Mono.

-¿Qué me querían decir Po? -preguntó extrañada Na Li al ver a Mono.

-Se me hace extraño que me digas Po. Es que aquí todos me llaman Huó.

-Lo se, pero te acomodas más así; aunque Po significa panda. -rió un poco. -Ya díganme el porque estoy aquí.

-Así... Cierto. Es que no me puedo casar. -trató de contener la emoción.

-¿En serió? -cuestionó extrañada. -¿Por qué?

-Porque existe una ley que dicta que un maestro de Kung Fu no puede tener familia, ni pareja o algo que se le parezca... Y soy un maestro. -exclamó alegre la última parte.

-¿Es verdad? -cambió de expresión al escuchar eso mientras volteó a ver a Mono.

-Lo es. -contestó Mono entristecido. Estaba igual que ella.

-"¡Es increíble! Sienten algo. Lo que a mi me salva afecta a los demás." -pensó Po viendo a los dos. -Na Li, ¿qué nos ibas a decir?

-Es algo sobre unas piedras. -contestó Na Li tratando de hacer una sonrisa. -¿Escapaste con una piedra

-Si pero...

-Tu padre tiene unas.

-¿Mi padre? -preguntó sorprendido Po.

-Si, tiene unas azules y otras dos de color café. En total son cuatro.

-¿Desde cuándo las tienen? -cuestionó Mono.

-No tengo idea Mono.

-Las azules son las de agua y las cafés supongo que son las de tierra. Y exactamente, ¿qué hacen? -siguió Po.

-Muy bien no se. Solo se que la café o la de tierra te permite estar en cualquier lugar que desees con tan sólo pensarlo.

-Ya recordé. Las de agua te permiten multiplicarte cuantas veces quieras. -contestó Po. -Vaya, ¿quién lo diría? Encontramos las piedra que ni el mismo maestro Oogway sabía que poder tenía.

-¿A eso se refería Shifu con lo que falta? -preguntó Mono.

-No, recuerda que lo que falta es el personal del maestro Oogway. Bueno. Gracias por escucharnos Na Li. Y también por lo de las piedras. Cuando nos vayamos de aquí las llevaremos con nosotros al lugar donde pertenecen. Al Palacio de Jade. -agarró una galleta y se sirvió más té.

-Me da gusto haber ayudado. Pero te digo algo. Serás su hijo. Serás un maestro pero nunca lo permitirá. Esa excusa de la ley no lo va a dejar convencido para nada, va a seguir con la idea y con la intención de que te cases. Y si sí sirve, me alegro por ti Po. -fingió una sonrisa Na Li. -Se pueden quedar todavía. Mono ten las llaves, asegurate de que Po no se acabe las galletas. Buenas noches. -se fue. Po notó que ella estaba deprimida.

-¿La viste?

-No, estaba muy deprimido recordando la ley que impide que un maestro no pueda tener familia. -suspiró Mono con tristeza.

-Mi padre no se va a rendir. -dijo Po. -Mono ella estaba igual a como tú estás ahora.

-¿En serio? -se emocionó por un momento y después volvió a como estaba antes.

-Bueno, yo también ya me voy a dormir. Pero me voy a llevar unas cuantas. -agarró unas galletas.

-Adiós Po descansa. Te acompaño. -se levantó y siguió al panda.

Cada quien caminó hacia su habitación.

-Mono, por favor cambia esa cara. Es extraño verte así, siempre estás riendo, haciendo bromas. Feliz. -dijo Po al ver así a su amigo.

-Tratare. -contestó sin voltear siguiendo de largo y sin cambiar de expresión.

-"Me preocupa nunca lo había visto así. Y ella estaba igual... Odio esa ley aunque es la única que me puede salvar ahora." -pensó Po mientras soltaba un suspiro. -¿Todavía sigues entrenando? -preguntó al escuchar un ruido. El cual podía reconocer en cualquier parte. Era el golpe de fuego. El mejor golpe de Tigresa.

En el salón de entrenamiento.

-"Yo la vi. Era ella, aunque el viento no me permitiera ver absolutamente nada. Y hace una hora. Cuando entré, ella sostenía el arco igual que el que trató de disparar el dardo de jade a Po." -pensaba Tigresa. -"Ni siquiera se porque lo hice, se tenía que haber dado cuenta. Es el Guerrero Dragón. Ahora me da por loca. Po dice que la vio abajo y para llegar a donde estaba por lo menos son tres horas. Y cuando llegué ella estaba discutiendo sola. Se repetía varias veces que había fallado, pero que en la cena no lo haría. Que lo iba a dejar indefenso para después acabar por fin, pero ¿a qué se refería Xiang con dejarlo indefenso?" -pensaba Tigresa en lo que había escuchado.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Hola, disculpen mi retraso de un día es que ayer no la pude usar. Y sobre mi historia de Shen la quité por que yo no soy totalmente la autora de esta es mía y de una amiga, y por ahora todavía sigue el proceso creativo pero pronto la volveré a subir. Espero que les haya gustado, ya se va a saber quien es el villano dentro de unos capítulos. Comenten y nos leemos luego. :)**


	16. Chapter 16 No será suficiente

**Hola, ¿cómo están? Nunca pensé que llegaría a 16 capítulos, y miren como pasa el tiempo. Solo les digo que aquí va a haber una parte donde se menciona algo de la serie, es de un episodio que por el momento sigue en ingles; se llama "The spirits orbs of the master Ding". Gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia. Espero que les gusté. Comenten.**

* * *

**Capítulo 16.**

**No será suficiente.**

Tigresa se quedó ahí parada en el centro del salón mientras pensaba en lo de hace unas horas.

-Por fin ya te acordaste de la ley. -fue lo único que dijo después de todo el tiempo que se quedó ahí parada. -¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó molesta. Pero no había nadie, sólo ella y los instrumentos de entrenamiento. Hasta qué por fin se abrió la puerta. Era Po.

-¿Me escuchaste? -cuestionó inocentemente, como si se tratara de un niño al que pillaron.

-Tus pasos se escucharon un minuto antes de que entraras. -seguía con actitud fría y distante. -Y veo que por fin te acordaste de la ley.

-Si, pero no creo que esta convenzca a mi padre.

-A penas te das cuenta. -contestó igual.

-Si -rió nerviosamente Po. -Sobre lo que sucedió en la montaña. No creo que Xiang haya sido, pero tú nunca mentirías de algo tan grave. ¿Quién va a querer matarme?

-Que conozca, nadie y a Xiang no la conozco. No me da buena espina.

-A mi no.

-Po, tú no desconfías en nadie. Crees que porque tú eres bueno y transparente los demás lo son en este mundo.

-Se que no es así porque en este tiempo que he estado entrenando con ustedes. He visto que los demás no son así. No me refiero a los chicos. También ellos son como yo. Y tú no eres "transparente" con nadie... -Po se calló de pronto, ya estaba haciendo enojar a Tigresa, notó el cambio en su mirada. Primero se podía ver una mirada fría, después se vio que cambió por una pensativa para luego volver a la primera. -Y también lo he visto con los que nos hemos enfrentado... Tai Lung, Lord Shen, Escorpión, Taotie, Fenghuang, Mei Ling...

-Song.

-Si... También ella pero se reformó.

-Y también de ella desconfié y tuve razón. Quiso robar el Calíz del Dragón del maestro Shifu.

-Lo se, pero tú siempre esperas que pase lo peor...

-Porque tú no te has decepcionado de alguien o de algo, esperando que algo bueno pasara. -dijo Tigresa que ahora se encontraba en la puerta. Po solo volteó desconcertado hacia donde ella se encontraba y hacia donde estaba antes; y era en unos instrumentos parecidos a los guerreros de madera. Todo fue demasiado rápido de repente ella estaba golpeando. Todavía seguían moviéndose estos. -Buenas noches Po. -se fue.

-"¡Vaya! ¿Cómo hizo eso? ¡Fue bárbaro!" -pensó todavía desconcertado volteando a todos lados, para saber como habia hecho eso. -Recuerdo que así le hacia este... Shifu... ¿Ella es? No, no puede ser, pero las últimas veces él le hacia así... Como que se teletransportaba, de repente estaba en un lugar y un segundo después estaba en otro. -recordó cuando abrazó a Mono, Víbora y trató de abrazar a Shifu y que este de repente estaba detrás de él. -Ella es la maestra del Palacio de Jade. Cuando pasó todo eso del pasado de Oogway, Shifu me dijo que habría dos más; nunca dijo que yo sería el maestro. Además ella ya lo logró la Paz Interior. Y nosotros dos somos los únicos que la hemos conseguido y estamos con vida... Ahora estoy hablando solo. -resopló con fastidio al ver que habló lo equivalente a lo que dice un rollo y nadie lo escuchó. Estaba solo en el salón. Se salió. -"¿Ella lo sabrá? También dijo Shifu que tiene que ver el futuro. ¿Habrá visto algo? A lo mejor por eso está así... Pensativa... Y alejada de mi... Espero". -pensaba Po ya entrando a su cuarto. -Si tengo razón o no eso no cambia que ella no quiera hablar conmigo... -se acostó en su cama. -Bueno. Ahora daré una siesta de Kung Fu. -se quedó dormido y empezó decir cosas que no se entendían.

En el cuarto de Tigresa. Ella se encontraba en frente de su cama sentada en posición de loto, meditando.

-Ni siquiera se como hice eso. -dijo Tigresa recordando lo que sucedió en el salón. -Eso lo hacia el maestro Shifu en sus últimos días... Y ahora yo lo hice. Durante este viaje, estaba durmiendo y vi que nos atacaban, también vi un martillo y ese mismo día ocurrió. Y a Po lo atacaron con un martillo. ¿Qué sucede? -cerró los ojos y empezó a notar que las esferas que anteriormente eran de Ding comenzaron a hacer ruido pero eso no la hizo moverse y comenzaron a rodear a Tigresa. Abrió los ojos al escuchar el ruido que era más aturdidor. -¡¿Qué pasa?! -exclamó al notar eso. -"Tenía casi un año que no reaccionaban". -pensó mientras recordaba que unas semanas después de lo que pasó con Ding, ella trató de controlarlas de nuevo. Pero esa vez no pudo. -Recuerdo que lo intenté varias veces... No funcionó. Hasta ahora... -empezaban a acelerar. -Ya tranquilas. -les dijo calmada y cerró los ojos. -Así, ya vuelvan a donde estaban. -obedecieron volviendo a meterse a su mochila aunque todavía seguía moviéndose así sacando algo de esta. -¡Cuidado! Eso lo vuelven a meter. -contestó con severidad y las esferas obedecieron. Ella solo soltó un pequeño suspiro se fijó de que ellas volvieran, se levantó y se acostó en su cama.

* * *

Estaba Tigresa sosteniendo un arco mientras dirigía una flecha.

Pero esa imagen se cambió por otra.

-Me temo que no tengo otra opción. -dijo una voz.

-¡No, no puedes hacer esto! -reclamaban.

-"¿Ese es Po?" -pensó la maestra todavía desconcertada al escuchar a uno de los que protestaban. No sabía donde estaba. Si sabía. Pero eran las prisiones de Qu Da Xióngmao.

-Ya dije. -se fue esa voz. -Si quieren que salga sabes que hacer...

* * *

-¿Qué era eso? -preguntó la maestra despertando y recordando lo que soñó. -Estaba en la cárcel... ¿Por qué todos los sueños que he tenido se quedan a medias? -se levantó. -Todavía no amanece. A entrenar. Se dirigió al espejo de su alcoba, notó algo extraño en el. -No, no es nada. -tomó un rollo y se salió de su habitación.

Casi al llegar vio a Xiang salir muy sigilosamente del salón. Tigresa solo guardó el rollo.

-Buenos días. -dijo obligada la panda.

-Buenos días. No tienes porque ser géntil conmigo cuando no lo eres. -contestó Tigresa de forma amble y fría. Xiang solo pasó y la miró con desprecio. -"Se ve que te caigo bien". -pensó y entró. -Parece que estas practicando con el arco. -dijo ella al entrar y ver varias flechas en todos lados pero muy pocas en las dianas. -No tienes tanta precisión como pensaba. -recordó lo de la montaña. -Pero eras tú. -comenzó a golpear los guerreros. Pues ese era el único instrumento que no rompía con tanta facilidad. -Dijo que lo iba dejar indefenso y que de eso se encargaría en la cena de anunció de compromiso. ¿Qué tienes planeado? -continuó golpeando.

-Hola Tigresa. -dijo un mono deprimido.

-Que extraño que estés parado a esta hora. -Tigresa no dejó de golpear.

-Pues ya sabes.

-Algo te tiene así. Mas bien alguien.

-Si, primero creí que era casada y ahora la ley dice que no. Pero no te ha de importar.

-Mono escucha, ese es tu asunto. Y se que no quieres decirme.

-Quiero hablar con alguien. Con Mantis no puedo hablar, nunca lo tomaría en serio y se burlaría. Víbora y Grulla, a uno le importa de más y al otro no. Además ella está como que molesta.

-¿Y Po?

-No puedo hablar de su prima con él.

-Él lo entenderá mejor. -contestó mientras se detenía y lo volteaba a ver.

-Tienes razón... -se quedó pensativo Mono. -Gracias. Lamento lo que hice.

-¿Qué?

-Lo de la broma. Cuando me arrojaste la piedra.

-No te preocupes.

-¿Quién estaba usando un arco? -miró al suelo.

-Xiang... Mono, escucha ella trama algo.

-No lo creo Tigresa. Ella no se ve con esas intenciones.

-Estás igual que Po, no duda de nadie.

-Te reto. -agarró el arco.

-No quieres escuchar. Pero aceptó. -tomó el otro.

-El primero que logré dar tres veces en el centro en un solo tiro gana.

-Está bien.

Los dos se posicionaron a cinco metros de las dianas.

-Bueno... -cogió las tres flechas y tomó aire. -¡Ahora! -comenzó a disparar pero no lo logró. Mientras tanto Tigresa no disparó ni hacia nada sólo veía fijamente la diana. Y Mono seguía lanzando flechas; a ves quedaba una o dos pero las tres no. -¿Qué esperas Tigresa? -preguntó un poco cansado y frustrado.

-Esto. -contestó mientras soltaba las flechas. Estas se iban a gran velocidad hasta que las tres atravesaron la madera en la que se encontraban las dianas. -Listo, a la primera. -soltó el arco. Mono seguía perplejo y lo único que hizo fue levantar el pulgar y mostrar una sonrisa hacia ella. No sólo consiguió que tres dieran en el centro, sino que también logró atrevesar la diana.

-Increíble. -exclamó Po. -¡Bárbaro!... Aunque algo así de ti ya no me extraña. Es de esperarse.

-Ahora todos se despiertan temprano. -dijo Mono.

-Bueno de hecho venía por una galleta... Pero ella estaba ahí.

-Lo se. La vi cuando me desperté.

-Y aceptó.

-¿Qué?

-Ayudarnos a encontrar el responsable de la muerte de Shifu.

-¡Que bueno!

-¿De qué?- preguntó Tigresa.

-De que Na Li nos va a ayudar. -contestó Po.

-Eso es bueno, espero. -se fue.

-Ya te veo mejor Mono. -dijo el panda, alegre por ver a su amigo ya un poco más animado.

-Si, pero no tanto. Nunca pensé que sentiría algo así. Pero no pude evitar. Ustedes vieron que me gusto desde que la vi cuando llegamos.

-Mono, no te gusta. -contestó Po. Su amigo solo se le quedó viendo. -La amas.

-Lo se, sin embargo no se si yo a ella.

-Mono. Por ahora puedes hacer algo.

-¿Qué?

-Puedes hablar, estar con ella; para saber si es correspondido. Además te iba a pedir si podías encargarte de algo... Ya sabes, si ella sabe algo que te lo diga a ti y tú después me lo dices a mi. Al fin mi padre no sospecharía, sabe que te llevas bien con Na Li.

-¿Por qué ya no dices mi prima? Con tu énfasis en estas últimas.

-Porque es algo más serio y algo personal para ti. Y eso lo respeto.

-Gracias hermano. Si tienes razón, puedo estar con ella en estos días hasta que arregles lo de tu boda.

-Si... Aunque eso me va a costar, no me quiero casar. Yo sien... Yo simplemente no quiero. No pienso hacerlo.

-Y ¿por qué aceptaste?

-No lo se... No quería decepcionarlo, quería quedar bien con él. No lo pensé.

-Más bien es extraño cuando piensas algo antes. -al decir esto Mono los dos se empezaron a reír.

-Si tienes razón. Pero no se qué estaba pensando. Y ahora espero que la ley me salve.

-Yo también Po. -dijo Mono y puso su mano en el hombro de Po.

-Mono, tengo otro problema.

-¿Cuál?

-Unas esferas me persi... -contestó Po.

-¡Aquí están! -exclamó Tigresa volviendo a entrar como si nada mientras observaba hacia arriba. -¿Cómo salieron?... Vuelvan. -las esferas estaban en el techo. -Casi un año y ahora lo hacen dos veces.

-¿Un año? -preguntó Po un poco nervioso. -Es que un día hace medio año hicieron lo mismo.

-¿En serio?... Ahora no importa, ¿cuándo te comenzaron a seguir? -cuestionó tratando de controlarlas.

-"¿Qué le digo?... Ni modo de decirle: te estaba buscando y abrí la puerta y me siguieron... Piensa Po." -pensaba el panda mientras veía la típica mirada fría de Tigresa esperando su respuesta. -Pasé por tu cuarto... Y de repente salieron así comenzando a perseguirme. -contestó por fin. Pero ella no lo veía muy convencida de su respuesta.

-"Se qué mientes, pero haré que te creo panda." -pensó ella todavía tratando de controlarlas, aunque esta vez si funcionaba, no del todo pero lo hacía.

-¿Y Mono?... En la cocina. -preguntó y contestó Po al notar que se había ido.

-No te quedes ahí parado.

-Si claro... Voy.

En la puerta de la cocina, Mono se hallaba ahí pero no entraba solo escuchaba la conversación que tenía Na Li con Ayame. Estaban hablando de que tan insoportable despertó Xiang así provocando reír a Mono. Hasta qué Ayame salió.

-Buenos... -dijo ella, pero él le hizo un gesto para que no continuara. -No nada. -se fue.

-Kaede ya deja ese collar y pásame esa cuchara. -decía Na Li a su hija que estaba corriendo por toda la cocina con un collar y un cucharón mientras su madre recogía su cabello y formaba un chongo. Mono sólo veía a las dos y olía el exquisito aroma que soltaba la sopa que en aquel momento hervía. El tiempo parecía ir lento, escuchaba todo hasta como Po gritaba porque esas esferas le perseguían. La pequeña seguía corriendo como riendo, pero se detuvo vio a Mono.

-Mamá. -dijo Kaede.

-Si, ¿qué pasa mi niña? -preguntó al ver que se quedaba parada mientras picaba algunos vegetales.

-Mono. -contestó. Su madre esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y dirigió la mirada a la puerta, pero no se veía nadie. Kaede volvió a mirar a su mamá y luego otra vez a la puerta. Ahí estaba, pero ahora ella no hizo ruido y abrió la puerta de golpe provocando ruido y que el maestro no se pudiera ocultar.

-Hola. -dijo Mono haciendo que Kaede riera junto con su mamá.

-Buenos días Mono. -contestó amable Na Li. Se quedaron en silencio hasta que Po arrolló a Mono; todavía había una esfera que seguía persiguiéndole, provocando que Po casi cayera encima de Kaede pero afortunadamente Mono se levantó, corrió y pasó por debajo del Guerrero Dragón así tomando a la niña; y Na Li al mismo tiempo corrió, saltó y derribó a Po haciendo que este Po no cayera encima de ellos pero también que se estrellara. -¿Están bien? -preguntó preocupada.

-Si. -dijo Mono mientras subía a Kaede y la entregaba a su madre. -Estamos Bien. -sonrió, y ella hizo lo mismo luego volteó a ver a Po e hizo un gesto de enojo.

-Po. ¡¿Qué te ocurre?!... No ves que pudiste hacerles daño. -le riñó la panda.

-Perdón... Lo siento. -se sobó el golpe este Po. -Es que esa cosa me estaba siguiendo. -gimió de dolor mientras se levantaba. -¿Cómo hiciste eso?... Me derribaste.

-Entreno a veces pero es muy rara la vez. Y nos pusiste a todos en riesgo. No corras de esa forma. Pudiste haber lastimado a mi hija... A Mono. -lo último lo dijo con un tono de voz distinto al de hace un momento. -¿Y qué cosa te seguía? -volvió al de antes.

-Esto. -contestó Tigresa mostrando una esfera haciendo que Po gritara asustado y se tirara al suelo. -Levántate Po. Ya todo está controlado. -el panda miró la esfera, en efecto estaba apagada.

-Ya sabía... Era un ensayo. -rió nerviosamente Po mientras se levantaba causando la risa de Mono y Na Li.

-Si claro. -respondió Tigresa como sí nada. -Ahora te advierto que sí esto vuelve a pasar haré que comas todo el tofú existente.

-Ya entendí. -contestó Po asustado, pero no dejaba de ver los hermosos ojos de Tigresa mientras recordaba lo sucedido.

* * *

-¡Po no te muevas!... Eso las hace moverse más. -exclamó Tigresa con los ojos mientras escuchaba los lloriqueos del panda y trataba de meditar para así controlarlas.

-No puedo, que tal si me quedo quieto y me hacen algo. -corría Po en el salón.

-Por favor Po... Confía en mi. -abrió los ojos al decir eso, haciendo que Po se detuviera para observar esos hermosos ojos.

-De acuerdo Tigresa. -las esferas comenzaron a detenerse.

-Te lo dije. -le dijo Tigresa mientras atraía hacia a ella las esferas.

Pero una se salió de control. Tigresa no hizo nada porque si lo hacía las otras se descontrolarían. Sin embargo el Guerrero Dragón no hizo lo mismo empezando a perseguirla.

-Ahora el perseguido persigue. -rió Po haciendo que Tigresa soltara un suspiro de frustración. Él continuaba con lo que hacía pero la esfera no se dejaba, el panda se comenzó a desesperar hasta que la vio detenerse justo en frente de la maestra; y lo que hizo fue saltar hacia ella sin embargo no la atrapó y cayó encima de ella quedando como la vez pasada cuando se encontraban entrenando. Quedando de nuevo frente a frente, observándose fijamente; ella veía esos ojos verdes y él esos ojos que exactamente no sabe de que color son, pero en aquel momento eran de un brillante color anaranjado. No hacían absolutamente nada hasta que Po fue acercando nuevamente su rostro hacia el de la maestra haciendo que ella le empujara y se levantara inmediatamente.

Después de eso todo quedó en silencio por unos segundos porque Po se iba a acercar a Tigresa y de repente la esfera comenzó a moverse de nuevo, pero esta vez parecía que ella la estaba controlando, porque parecía tranquila al ver esa escena hasta que todo volvió a como estaba.

* * *

-Po, reacciona. Ya te advertí. -exclamó Tigresa al ver a Po perderse mientras la veía.

-Si Tigresa. -contestó sin saber que le había dicho. -"Ahora si me perdí". -pensó.

-Bueno ya hay que olvidar esto. -dijo Na Li. -Sólo ten más cuidado Po. Mono ¿me ayudas? -le dio una charola con platos de sopa caliente.

-Si claro. -contestó con una caballerosidad que nadie había visto en él mientras tomaba la charola y la veía pero su hija al ver esto le dio con la cuchara en la pierna a este Mono. -¡Ya voy Kaede! -se fue con la charola al comedor y Na Li soltó una pequeña risita, su hija solo se le quedaba viendo.

-Vamos. -agarró otra charola Na Li.

-Te ayudo. -tomó Po dos charolas.

-Se me olvido que eras mesero.

-Y esto no es nada.

En el comedor. Todos ya se encontraban despiertos y acomodados en sus debidos lugares, a excepción de Huai.

-Buenos días. -dijeron al unísono Na Li y Mono llegando.

-Buenos días. -contestaron.

-¿Y Huó? -preguntó el padre de Po alegre.

-En un momento vie... -contestó Na Li, pero la pregunta sola se respondió al ver llegar a Po y Tigresa juntos pero separados por la mirada de la maestra. Eso causó que la alegría del panda cambiara.

-Hola hijo. -fingió una sonrisa.

-Hola padre. -contestó Po. -Y sobre la boda.

-¡Por fin quieres hablar! Ya lo estás to...

-No puedo casarme. -interrumpió Po.

-Pero, ¿por qué hijo? -se enojó un poco.

-Soy un maestro y la ley dicta que no me puedo casar tener una relación sentimental o algo por el estilo. -contestó con solemnidad el panda.

-Eso no es suficiente... Puedes renunciar como maestro.

-¡¿Que?! Pero no, no puedo asumí un compromiso y ese es proteger a los demás y lo cumpliré.

-Pero es tu deber mantener el honor de esta familia sobre todas las cosas y punto... Necesitarás más que eso para evitarlo. -se levantó de la mesa y se retiró.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Hola, qué les pareció? Si a mi también me está cayendo mal el papá de Po pero van a ver que es bueno. Aclaro cuando Po menciona villanos y dice Mei Ling me refiero a la ex novia de Shifu no a la amiga de Grulla y perdonen mis faltas de ortografía de los capítulos anteriores y de este porque no he podido revisarlos como se debe. Espero que les haya gustado. Comenten para saber que piensan. Nos leemos la próxima semana, que estén bien.**


End file.
